Cherry Blossom Flash
by cocoatd
Summary: Sakura finds a strange scroll while cleaning Tsunade's office. This scroll just happens to be a time travelling scroll! By accident, Sakura sets the scroll off and gets sent back in time! She must not interfere with the past or she could mess up the future. Sakura thought she'd be just fine... until she met Namikaze Minato. Will Sakura fall in love? Or will she stop herself? R
1. The Scroll

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Okay! We are going and re-editing all the earlier chapters. The horrible grammar has been bothering us. (DO NOT WORRY! We are not giving up on this story! We just have some serious writers-block – we are working on the newest chapter!)**

"Talking"

'_Thought'_

_Emphasis/Jutsu/Visions_

* * *

Haruno Sakura narrowed her eyes at her Shishō's messy office. There were empty sake bottles all over the room; paper work was spread all over Tsunade's desk as well as the floor. Instant ramen cups, empty pudding cups and food wrappers were all over the floor too. There were various liquid spills on the floor. Shoved off to the side of her Shishō's desk were dirty dishes, which had a foul smell to them. There was also some sort of sticky food substance on the wall and ceilings – Sakura knew this was most likely from when Tsunade had probably gotten mad and thrown her food against the wall.

The garbage was over flowing with trash, and left over takeout orders. Overall the place was rather disgusting, and the room also smelt incredibly foul: like sweat, old food and something else which Sakura couldn't place.

Anyways today's assignment: Clean Shishō's office.

Sakura was beginning to wonder if she should back out of the task and maybe get someone else to do it... maybe, Naruto... _'I could easily get him to do it...' _Sakura thought. _'Nah... Tsunade-__shishō, wouldn't want Naruto in her office...'_

Sakura carefully made her way through the disgusting mess and over to Tsunade's desk. She set her cleaning supplies down and opened up a _large_, garbage bag. "How does Tsunade-shishō would in this mess?" Sakura muttered out loud to herself.

Slipping on a pair of rubber gloves, Sakura got to work...

* * *

It had been nearly three hours since Sakura had started cleaning Tsunade's office. Within those most gut-wrenching, three hours of utter torture and pain, Sakura had filled nearly eleven garbage bags full of nasty stuff. (Sakura was shocked to find such horribly, disgusting stuff in her Shishō's office). All that was left to clean was Tsunade's desk drawers. Sakura could only begin to imagine what she would find in those drawers.

Sakura carefully opened one of Tsunade's drawers, preparing herself for the worse. However, it was filled entirely with empty sake bottles... as far as Sakura could tell.

Sakura groaned at the very sight of it. Her Shishō needed to learn to stop drinking on the job – Tsunade's drinking and gambling problems honestly made Sakura wonder how Konoha hadn't gone bankrupt yet.

Sighing tiredly, Sakura set to the task of emptying the sake-filled drawers.

Moving onto the final drawer, Sakura cleared all the empty sake bottles into the garbage bag. Sakura was about to close the drawer when she noticed something at the bottom.

It was a scroll.

Carefully, Sakura picked the scroll up and sat down in Tsunade's chair – which she had managed to find, buried completely in garbage. Sakura delicately examined the scroll.

Sakura's eyes widened as realization hit her. This was a time travelling scroll. They were very difficult to find... this was because long, long ago when time-travel scrolls had first been invented, everyone went crazy. Multiple Shinobi – men and woman – would go to great lengths to try and achieve time-travelling scrolls. There were multiple occasions when time was almost destroyed and ruined for the worst. So, the Kage's of all of the villages joined together to hunt down all of the time-travelling scrolls and burn them so no one could use them.

So... how did Sakura's Shishō get one? Yes, she was the Godaime Hokage and had connections, but these things were impossible to find.

Time-travelling scrolls had many limitations. First off, they could only be used once and, even when used, the user of the time-travel scroll couldn't control what time they went to. Secondly, they were also very sensitive; if you were not careful, they could be easily activated.

And if someone, per chance, was to accidently activate a time-travel scroll, the odds of getting another one were very, very slim. However, even if you did get a new one, you could never be certain you would be able to return to your original time.

Not wanting to risk the chances of that happening to her, Sakura decided to put the scroll away in a safe spot.

But today was not Sakura's lucky day...

Sakura stood up from the chair and began to walk around the desk. Sakura's foot, however, got caught on the desk and she tripped forward. Sakura's eyes widened and panic began to course through her body. How could this be happening to her? Sakura shoved her hands out in front to catch herself from hitting the ground full on, forgetting the fact that she was holding onto the time-travelling scroll.

Sakura could feel her world beginning to spin. She was losing sense of everything around her. Suddenly, everything around Sakura began to mush together, becoming a white blur.

The scroll had activated on impact.

Sakura's vision began to blur. She blinked her eyes furiously, trying to keep them open. _'Help! Someone help me!' _Sakura thought desperately, trying to make her voice word. However, Sakura couldn't form any words.

'_Fuck...'_

Sakura's eyes fluttered close and she drifted off into the white void of time.

* * *

**(Sooo... I've kind of gone through and edited the chapter. It was seriously bothering me and my cousin).**


	2. I'll get you back Sakura

**Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto.**

**Here is the second chapter!**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Emphasis/Jutsu/Visions_

* * *

"Sensei ! Come here!" Rin shouted; her voice was full of panic and worry. She had made sure that the mysterious, pink-haired girl was not injured and was still breathing.

Standing behind her were her teammates Uchiha Obito and Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes were locked solely on the unconscious girl – just in case she woke up and decided to try and pull something.

"What is it Rin?"

Rin and Obito looked to see their Sensei, Namikaze Minato, approaching them. Minato was quite handsome. He had spiky, blonde hair, with hair that framed his face and lovely, blue eyes. His skin was quite tan as well.

"Minato-sensei!" Rin exclaimed. She gestured to the pink-haired girl. "We found her lying here... unconscious."

Minato kneeled down beside the unconscious pink haired girl.

Obito took a step forward, peering over Minato and Rin's shoulder, trying to get a better look at the girl. He couldn't help but blush at the sight of her. She was quite pretty-looking. "Do you know who she is, Minato-sensei?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know." Minato shook his head. He held up a red, Konoha headband. "But she has a Konoha headband."

Kakashi grunted and crossed his arms, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "She probably stole it." He said. "She's probably a spy of some sort. Most likely from Rock,"

"Don't make such assumptions, Kakashi. We don't know anything yet." Minato told his silver-haired student.

"Minato-sensei, we should take her to the hospital." Rin pointed out as the medic of the team.

Minato nodded his head and scooped the unconscious girl into his arms. He was surprised at how light she was. As he was holding her, the sleeping girl shifted in his arms, snuggling closer to his chest.

Minato slightly blushed at this. He looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms, studying her. She had an angelic face, and her silky, pink hair framed her face nicely. Minato thought that she was beautiful-looking. She was like an angel. He wanted to stroke her face so badly, but he resisted the urge to. Instead, Minato brushed a lock of pink hair out of her face. Her hair was silky and soft.

"Umm... Sensei, maybe we should start heading to the hospital." Rin said, snapping Minato out of his daze.

Minato looked up at his three students – Kakashi, Obito and Rin were all staring at him slyly. Right away, Minato knew that they all knew exactly what he had been thinking.

"Sorry... I, um, got... sidetracked." Minato said sheepishly, letting out a nervous laugh. "Let's go..."

* * *

"Where did you find her?" The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, asked Minato. They were standing within one of the many, rooms within the hospital.

"Kakashi, Obito, and Rin found her unconscious at the training ground." Minato informed the Hokage.

Sarutobi turned to look at the sleeping girl lying on one of the uncomfortable, hospital beds. A small smile made its way onto his lips. '_So you finally made it.' _Sarutobi thought.

"What are you going to do about her, Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi turned his attention back to Minato. "When she wakes up, I shall talk to her." He informed Minato. "For now, you may go."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Minato then turned around and left the room.

Sarutobi turned his gaze back towards the sleeping, cherry-blossom. She was beginning to stir and awaken.

Slowly, the beautiful rosette sat up, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"So you have finally awoken, Haruno Sakura..." Sarutobi spoke.

* * *

**Future**

Tsunade stood in her newly cleaned office. Shizune, her personal assistant, stood at Tsunade's side. Tsunade's eyes were locked on the used time-travel scroll on the ground near her desk.

"Shit." Tsunade muttered under her breath.

Shizune took a step forward, bending down to get a better look at the scroll. She gasped and stood, holding the scroll. "I-is this...? A t-time-travel scroll, Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes, and it has been used." Tsunade said, taking the scroll from Shizune.

"Don't tell me that Sakura-chan... accidently activated the scroll."

"It appears she did." Tsunade replied. She tossed the scroll onto her desk and sat in her chair. "Shizune, I want you to get me the rest of Team Kakashi."

"Lady Tsunade... I don't think that's a good idea."

Tsunade turned a sharp glare on Shizune. "I am the Godaime Hokage, and I want the rest of team seven in my office. Pronto!"

Shizune jumped back in fright at the tone of Tsunade's voice. It was full of power and command. It was the voice of a Hokage... a Hokage who meant serious business.

"H-hai, Lady Tsunade," Shizune then rushed out of the room.

Tsunade sighed and swirled around in her chair to face her window, getting a perfect view over Konoha.

'_I'll get you back Sakura.'_

* * *

**Past**

Sakura yawned and sat up, stretching and rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Her body ached like hell and she had a pounding headache. Groaning, Sakura raised her hands to her temple, massaging them and attempting to soothe her headache.

"So... you have finally woken up... Haruno Sakura..."

Sakura froze. She didn't dare look up.

That voice... it was eerily familiar to Sakura. She'd know it anywhere. But there was no way that was possible... because the Sandaime Hokage was dead.

Slowly, Sakura looked up and her eyes widened in complete shock. Standing there, at Sakura's bed-side, was the one and only Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi, in the flesh and bone...

Shock began to course through Sakura's body.

'_So, I really went back into the past'_

* * *

**Please review.**

**Also I don't own Naruto sadly.**

**And if you think there is anything I can do to improve my writing please tell me, because I have never really done this before. Thank you.**


	3. Mission and Tears

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Inner/Kyuubi**

_Emphasis/Visions/Dreams_

* * *

**Past**

"I do believe that we now have a problem." Sarutobi spoke calmly. "How do we get you back to the future, Sakura?"

Sakura just stared at him in shock. _'How does he know I'm from the future? And how does he know my name?' _She thought. All sorts of possibilities were running through her mind right now.

"How the hell..?" Sakura began voicing her thoughts, though she just ended up trailing off.

"That is inappropriate talk for a young lady." Sarutobi told her.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't tell me what is inappropriate. I am nineteen years old."

"Yes, yes." Sarutobi nodded his head, rather dismissively. "Now back to the issue of how we are going to get you home."

"How did you know I was from the future?" Sakura finally asked her question. She had to know.

"There is only one woman with pink hair in this village, and that is Hikari Haruno." Sarutobi answered.

Sakura looked down at her lap, thinking, _'Maybe… this is my chance to figure out who my father is.'_

There was a long stretch of awkward silence. Finally, Sakura spoke again, "Hokage-sama, where am I going to stay?"

"Oh, well... I did not think of that; we will have to figure that out first." Sarutobi said. "And may I ask, what is your rank?"

"I am an ANBU Captain, as well as a medical-nin." Sakura said right away. She was proud of having accomplished her ANBU rank; after all, she'd worked hard to achieve it.

The shock was clear in Sarutobi's eyes. "At only nineteen years old..."

Sakura couldn't help but smirk. "I was trained by some of the best."

"Well then, I have decided to let you keep your ANBU Captain/medical-nin status." Sarutobi told her. "But I shall be having you join Minato's team."

Sakura scrunched her brows up in confusion. "Minato? Who is he?"

"Minato Namikaze... he is the Jounin Sensei of the team that found you."

Sakura's jaw dropped open and her eyes widened from shock. Minato Namikaze was the name of the Fourth Hokage; he had died sealing the Kyuubi inside Naruto.

"Sakura, is everything okay?" Sarutobi asked her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine." Sakura lied smoothly, composing herself at once. She knew it wouldn't be a good idea to mention too many things from the future, or else things could possibly be changed...

"Well then, you may be released from the hospital this afternoon." Sarutobi carried on. "I am also going to inform Minato about you being put on his team."

Sarutobi gave Sakura a quick smile before leaving the room.

As soon as the door shut, Sakura pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. She could feel the tears welding up in her eyes.

What if she could never get home?

Tsunade-shishou was going to pass over the title of Slug Sannin to her. Naruto was in line to become the next Hokage, and he was currently going through training. Sakura had also just started to get into a relationship with him too, though it was a slow-building one. She didn't want to rush because if they didn't work out, she wanted to be able to remain friends.

Temari and Shikamaru's wedding was also coming up in a couple of weeks, and Sakura had been so happy for them. Sakura was also supposed to be helping Hinata with her own wedding plans; Kiba had just proposed to her. Sakura had also been helping Sai with his emotions, seeing as how he wanted to ask Ino out and didn't know how to approach it. She had been helping Neji pick out a wedding ring for Ten-Ten. And Sakura had been helping Shizune with her shopping for baby supplies; she was pregnant with Kakashi-sensei's baby.

Tears began to slip down Sakura's cheeks. If she never returned home, she would miss all of this.

Sakura clenched her fists and wiped away her tears. Crying would not get her home.

No matter how hard it would be... Sakura would get home.

* * *

**Future**

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as soon as the rest of Team Kakashi had arrived in Tsunade's office.

Despite the fact that they were all nineteen and all high-level ninja, all three of them – Naruto, Sakura, and Sai – had refused to be separated from one another. They continued to work in a team along with Kakashi.

"That's what we are here to discuss." Tsunade said. Her tone and expression were both deadly serious.

Naruto's expression hardened right away at the sight of Tsunade's seriousness. "What's wrong with Sakura-chan?"

"It seems she activated a time travelling scroll that I had stored in my desk." Tsunade told them right away – she had no time to let them know all the facts carefully as they had to act quickly.

"Why did you even have a time travelling scroll?" Naruto said, his anger rising.

Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Calm down, Naruto."

Tsunade sighed and continued, "Back to the topic at hand, I want you three to find two other travelling scrolls. We shall use one of them to try and ride the frequency of Sakura's time travelling scroll... to the time that she went too. Then once you find and locate her, I want you to do the same thing with the other scroll."

"Hokage-sama, won't that be a little hard." Sai said.

"I don't care how hard it is. I want Sakura back here in this time!" Tsunade raged, slamming her hands on her desk, causing it to shatter. "Not only that, we have word that there is a time travelling scroll located in Kumogakure. It shall be found in a shrine, which is hidden in the mountainous area somewhere. That is all I can really tell you."

"When do we leave?" Kakashi asked.

"As soon as possible,"

Kakashi turned to Naruto and Sai. "I want you two to go and pack what you need, and meet back at the gates in an hour."

"Hai," Sai and Naruto replied.

"Good then, all three of you are dismissed. Also, if needed I shall send backup," Tsunade said, waving her hand towards the exit.

"Hai, Lady Tsunade," Kakashi said before leaving with Naruto and Sai.

"I need you, Shizune!" Tsunade shouted.

"You called, Lady Tsunade." Shizune said, once she had rushed into the room.

"Shizune, I want you to go get me a new desk." Tsunade said, pointing to her destroyed desk.

"Understood," Shizune said, turning and leaving the office.

Tsunade sighed and leaned back into her chair. She knew they had a tough mission ahead of them. There would most likely be other people trying to get their hands on the scroll. Right now, all that Tsunade could do was hope that on this mission, they would retrieve the scroll.

* * *

**Hour later**

"Are you two ready?" Kakashi asked Sai and Naruto.

Naruto and Sai nodded their heads.

"Okay then. This is going to be a tough mission." Kakashi started to explain. "Other people will most likely be trying to get their hands on this scroll."

"Woo hoo! That means a ton of people to fight." Naruto cheered.

"Wrong, Naruto." Kakashi was shaking his head. After all these years, Naruto still acted like a child and an idiot. "All these people will probably be extremely strong."

"So, you want us to only engage in combat if deemed necessary." Sai practically summed up.

"Correct, Sai."

Naruto began to pout. "What's the fun in that?"

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, you baka... finding these scrolls are going to be hard, and to move this along slightly quicker, we should avoid any battles with other people trying to get their hands on the scroll. That way, if we were to get injured in battle, we would not have to waste time recovering."

"Ooh, I get it now." Naruto said, nodding his head.

"Wow... Dickless, it appears you have gotten stupider over the years than before." Sai said. He gave Naruto one of his infamous, fake smiles.

A vein popped in Naruto's forehead. "I'm not dickless! You pale-faced ass!"

"I do believe my ass is not on my face."

"You know what I mean!"

"But... do you know what _you _mean?"

"That's it! You-"

"Naruto! Sai! You can fight later. We need to get a move on, so we can cover as much ground as possible." Kakashi cut them off with a tired sigh. He couldn't believe he was stuck with these two.

"Fine," Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms.

Sai just gave a curt nod.

"Then let's go." Kakashi said.

The three of them knew this was going to be a long and annoying mission. However, this was for Sakura. So, they were willing to do anything to get their rosette back. After all, Sakura was like a daughter to Kakashi; Naruto still loved her and their relationship was sort of taking of; and to Sai, Sakura was like a sister... though he never showed it, he actually cared about her as he did for Naruto too. They were Sai's family.

They were all determined to bring home Konoha's Cherry Blossom Hime, even if it was going to be difficult.

* * *

**Review PLEASE!**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any ideas please feel free to tell me them in the comments, I will accept anything that can help me approve this story since I am new at doing this... so sorry if it's not the best writing ever.**


	4. Minato's Jealous

**I don't own Naruto**

_Thoughts_

**Inner/Kyuubi talking **

_Recap:_

"Naruto! Sai! You can fight later. We need to get a move on, so we can cover as much ground as possible." Kakashi said.

"Fine," Naruto grumbled.

Sai just gave a curt nod.

"Then let's go." Kakashi said.

The three of them knew this was going to be a long and annoying mission. But this was for Sakura. So they were willing to do anything to get their rosette back. After all Sakura was like a daughter to Kakashi, Naruto still loved her and their relationship was sort of taking of, and to Sai Sakura was like a sister; though her never showed it. He actually cared about her, as he did also care about Naruto too. They were Sai's family. And they were all determined to bring home Konoha's Cherry Blossom Hime, even if it was going to be difficult.

_End of Recap:_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Past**

**Hokage's office**

**Normal POV**

Sakura currently stood in from of the Hokage's office. Not far beside her was Minato.

"Minato, Sakura here shall be joining you team for a while." Sarutobi said. "Now Sakura, onto the issue of where you shall be staying,"

"She can stay at the Namikaze mansion. I have a bunch of extra guest rooms." Minato suggested.

Sarutobi looked at Sakura. "Do you have a problem with that Sakura?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "I don't have a problem with it."

"Okay then, it's decided. Sakura you shall stay with Minato." Sarutobi confirmed. "Well then, Minato how about you bring Sakura to your house, and let her settle in."

"Sure thing," Minato said.

"You may go then." Sarutobi said.

Minato and Sakura both walked out of the Hokage's office together.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sakura and Minato walked down the streets of Konoha, in an awkward silence. Finally Sakura spoke up.

"So what's your team like?"

"Well my team consists of Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito, and Rin. They are all pretty interesting and unique."

I inwardly smiled; I was going to be able to see what Kakashi-Sensei was like as a kid.

Minato continued on. "Obito is our team's goofball you could say. He is constantly tardy, claiming that he was busy doing a good deed for someone, He is also very stubborn at times, care-free, and would probably save the team if they were in danger of instead of completing the mission, when he cries he refuses to admit it; he always claimed there is something stuck in his eye, and when he sometimes lie when he is in trouble or faced with an uncomfortable situation. He also has a rivalry/friendship with Kakashi.

Now Kakashi on the other hand is completely different. He is very stern, and serious, lecturing anyone who disobeyed; especially Obito. Because of this Obito claims to dislike Kakashi, though I know that deep down those two care each other. But both of their egos are way too big for them to realize this.

And finally is Rin. She is a sweet and friendly girl, who cares greatly for care greatly for her comrades. Rin is also the medic-nin of the team, and is quite a good medic-nin. Whenever Kakashi and Obito fight Rin always tries to break up their arguments and will never take side. I have also seemed to notice that Obito has a crush on her, but Rin seems to like Kakashi. Sometime their whole love triangle thing puts a whole lot of stress of stress on the team."

Once Minato had finished talking, Sakura had stopped head in her tracks as memories of old Team Seven began to resurface in her head. Team Seven's first ever really big mission to the Land of the Waves guarding the bridge builder Tazuna. Fighting Zabazu, Kaku, Gato and his army of bandits, the Chunin exams; the forest of death where Orochimaru gave Sasuke the curse mark, where Sakura had to defend Naruto and Sasuke when they were knocked out. Where Rock Lee protected Sakura, and showed her that she wanted to be as strong as him, Naruto, and Sasuke, where Sakura fought against the Oto genin to protect her teammates.

When she had to fight Ino in the preliminary rounds; and they both tied by knockout. Where Naruto fought Neji, and won showing everyone just how much he had grown. Then a month later, where Naruto beat Neji during the finals, and where the invasion of Konoha began. How Sasuke pursed Gaara in his silly little attempts to beat him in battle. Then Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Pakkun had to chase after them. And Sakura protected Sasuke from Gaara, which resulted in Gaara using his sand to immobilize Sakura, and Naruto used her as an inspiration to beat Gaara.

And the worst memory of all, that haunted Sakura; was Sasuke leaving; because she was not strong enough to stop him to fully turning to the path of darkness. Sakura always blamed-

"Sakura, you still there?" Minato said, snapping Sakura out of her train of thoughts.

Minato was standing in front of Sakura, his face right in front of Sakura's.

A blush spread across Sakura's face. "Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts."

Minato chuckled, and moved away from Sakura. "That's fine, the same thing always happens to me."

The two of them began walking again.

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you so lost in thought about?" Minato asked.

"My team," Sakura muttered.

"Your team?"

"Yeah, it's just that hearing you talk about your team brought back memories about my old team. Especially, since your team seems to be so familiar to mine."

"Really?"

Sakura nodded, knowing if she was going to be telling Minato this she would have to be careful about what she said. "Team Seven consisted of me, Naruto, and Sasuke. Our Sensei was Takao." Sakura paused taking in a sharp breath before continuing. "Naruto much like your Obito was our knucklehead ninja. Though Naruto graduated dead last, he was stubborn, always pulled pranks, shouted rambunctious stuff out at his enemies, and he was a baka. But when it came down to it Naruto was the best friend someone could ever ask for. He was kind, caring, and always put other people first at his own account. He too also would probably rather save his team if they were in danger then complete the mission.

Then there was Sasuke, he was the cool one and graduated with top marks. Sasuke was strong, and was good with Jutsu's unlike Naruto who at first had trouble with it. Because Sasuke seemed to be so cool, almost every girl in our class was basically in love with him, including me. And because of this, I ignored Naruto's feeling for me, and I always made fun of him, and hit him, hurt him. Naruto and Sasuke had a rivalry/friendship because of this. Naruto wanted to beat Sasuke in everything, so Sasuke would acknowledge him. And he did, and because of that Naruto thought as Sasuke as his only brother since he grew up with no family.

But Sasuke was so hell bent on revenge because when he was younger his elder brother killed his family. Leaving Sasuke with an emo complex. In the end Sasuke ended up leaving us for power, I tried to stop him but I was too weak, and Sasuke knocked me out and left me on a bench. When Sasuke left Naruto was torn, then I made him promise to bring Sasuke back. Naruto told me it would be his life time promise. By making Naruto promise this, I ended up hurting him, because Naruto had a huge crush on me and was going around trying to bring Sasuke back for me. I-I it was all my f-fault every time N-Naruto got h-hurt trying to g-get S-S-Sasuke back for m-me."

Sakura was clenching her fists so hard, that her palms were bleeding.

Tears were flowing down Sakura's cheeks, showing no sign of stopping. Her knees began to get wobbly. Sakura would have fallen to the ground if Minato did not catch her.

"I-I all m-my f-fault." Sakura cried. "I-I w-was w-w-weak. A-and I-I m-made N-N-Naruto t-try to b-bring S-Sasuk-e b-back. B-but I w-was onl-y h-hurting h-him."

Sakura buried her face into Minato's chest, crying even more. People around them began to stop and stare, but they did not care.

"I-If o-only I w-was s-strong e-enough to s-stop S-Sasuk-e he w-would h-have n-never l-left. B-because of m-me N-Narut-o h-had to k... k-kill S-Sasuke, h-he w-was so c-c-corrupt wit-h e-evil." Sakura stuttered.

Minato began to gently stroke Sakura's silky hair trying to calm her down.

"Sakura it's not your fault, so calm down." Minato whispered to her.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Sakura whispered back, just as Sakura was about to pull away Minato scooped her up into his arms bridle style and continued to walk.

Sakura's tears stained face blushed. "W-What are you doing?"

"Carrying you." Was Minato's simple reply.

"You don't have to do that." Sakura protested.

"Yes I do, right now you are unstable. And you might fall again. So I am going to carry you the rest of the way."

Sakura was about to argue but Minato cut her off.

"No arguing with me. I am not allowing you to walk."

Sakura sighed, and looked away from Minato, still blushing. She had to admit that he was incredibly good looking. There was no denying that fact. Sakura snuck one last peak at Minato, though her vision was blurry with tears, he still looked amazing. Maybe just maybe being stuck in the past would turn out not to be that bad after all.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Am I not the only one that just witnessed that?" Obito said, as he watched his Sensei walk away with the rosette in his arms.

"We all just say it baka." Kakashi said in his monotone voice.

Obito shot a glare in Kakashi's direction. "Shut up _grandpa_."

"I am not old."

Obito smirked. "Then why do you have grey hair huh?"

"My hair is silver!" Kakashi growled.

"You two stop fighting please." Rin pleaded them.

Obito huffed and crossed his arms. "I will stop fighting for _you_ Rin."

Kakashi said nothing; instead he began to walk away from his two teammates.

"Where are you going?" Obito shouted after him.

"Home," And with that Kakashi continued to walk away.

Rin stared at Kakashi's retreating figure with sad eyes.

_Why won't you open up to us Kakashi...?_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Future**

**Normal POV**

"Let's set camp up here." Kakashi announced, once they had put a good distance in between themselves and Konoha.

The sun was setting, and the sky was getting dark signalling that night was on its way.

They all stopped, and set up camp. Once they had the fire going, they had some instant ramen, which Naruto **(obviously) **had packed.

"Kakashi-Sensei, do you think we will get Sakura-Chan back?" Naruto asked out of nowhere.

Kakashi was silent for a while before replying. "That's not a question I can answer Naruto."

Naruto clenched his fists. "What if we never get, Sakura-Chan back. Did any of us really know anything about her?"

Everyone remained silent to this one; the truth was no one really did know anything about Sakura's family. She always kept quiet about her family.

"Dickless, we all want to find hag." Sai said.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "I know... it's just if we never got Sakura-Chan back I would feel like shit. Because I never truly knew anything about her family. And I am supposed to be her best friend.

"It's not like you've never kept anything from her dickless. Have you ever told her who your parents are?" Sai asked.

"No." Naruto muttered, looking at the ground. "But I never really thought it was that important that Sakura-Chan had to know."

"Naruto, maybe that's how Sakura feels. Maybe she thinks her past, and family is just not that important that you had to know." Kakashi said. "So calm down."

For the rest of the time they ate in silence, then they all began to get ready to go to sleep.

"I will take the first shift, then Sai, and finally Naruto." Kakashi told them.

"Sure thing Kaka-Sensei." Naruto mumbled already have asleep and in his sleeping back.

"Hai sir." Sai said, he then crawled into his sleeping back and basically became a motionless lump, unlike Naruto who rolled around all the time.

Kakashi hopped into the nearest tree and perched himself onto a high branch, so that he could get a better view of his surroundings.

Sighing he got ready for a boring guard duty.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Past**

**Namikaze Mansion**

**Minato POV**

As soon as I arrived at the mansion, I carried Sakura to a guest room and laid her down on the bed. The moment her head hit the pillow she passed out.

I gave her one more look before leaving the room. She looked so much more peaceful now that she was sleeping.

Sighing, I went into my room, and changed into some more comfortable clothes.

Then seeing her have an emotional breakdown like that of nowhere, was a shock. To hear that Sakura was in love with someone else me jealous. And who the hell was this s Naruto guy's, it sounded sort of like she like him.

I could also tell that when Sakura was telling me the story she was leaving parts out. But sooner or later she would tell me the whole story when she felt ready.

I yawned, I was pretty tired, and it was only one or two in the afternoon.

"Can't hurt to take a nap."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Next Day **

**Konoha**

**Tsunade POV**

"Lady Tsunade." Shizune, said coming into my office after knocking.

"What is it Shizune?" I asked her, setting my paper work on my new desk.

"It seems that Shikamaru and his team have returned from their mission." Shizune replied.

I leaned back in my chair. "I want you to send Shikamaru straight here."

"Hai Lady Tsunade." Shizune said, she then left the room.

Instead of going back to my paperwork, I grabbed a bottle of sake from my stash which I had just recently refilled, I yanked the lid of and took a big gulp. I continued to gulp the bottle down.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Unknown place**

**Normal POV**

"Master, one of our spy's inside of Konoha has just sent word that, Tsunade has sent out a squad to find a time travelling scroll." A male voice said.

"Where are they headed too?" Another male voice replied, but this one was creepy and evil.

"Kumogakure." The first voice replied.

The creepy male let out an evil chuckle. "Go gather your squad. I want you to make sure Konoha does not get their hands on that scroll. And I want you to kill, this team that Tsunade has sent out."

"Yes sir,"

"But first. I want you to figure out what team she sent, and why."

"As you wish my master."

"Good them you may leave."

The first male bowed down, then quickly left the room to go accomplish the task that he was just given.

**Well that was the end of the chapter. **

**Please review.**

**And I hoped you enjoyed it. :D**


	5. Could Sakura do it?

**I don't own Naruto**

_Thoughts_

**Inner/Kyuubi talking **

_Recap:_

The creepy male let out an evil chuckle. "Go gather your squad. I want you to make sure Konoha does not get their hands on that scroll. And I want you to kill, this team that Tsunade has sent out."

"Yes sir,"

"But first. I want you to figure out what team she sent, and why."

"As you wish my master,"

"Good them you may leave."

The first male bowed down, and then quickly left the room to go accomplish the task that he was just given.

_End of recap_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Sakura POV**

I awoke to the smell of food; slowly I got out of my bed and made my way out of the room.

I followed them smell of the food down the twisting corridors of the mansion.

When I walked into the kitchen, set up on the table was two plates of bacon, eggs, and toast.

"I was just about to go wake you up." Minato said.

I sat down at the table with Minato, staring at the food in shock. "Why did you make this for me?"

"I woke up early, and had nothing else to do. So I thought I would make us some breakfast." Minato replied.

"Thank you." I muttered.

We both began to eat, in silence neither of us dare; to say anything, till I finally spoke up.

"Um about yesterday I am sorry. My emotions always seem to get the better of me."

"It's fine. Emotions always get the better of all people."

I looked down at my plate of food. "Sasuke once told me that I was always weak because of my emotions. And that one day they would be my down fall. I guess he was right."

"Having not emotions at all can also be your downfall."

I said, nothing not knowing how to answer to that. So instead I decided to change the subject. "When do I get to meet your team?"

"You can meet them today. We have a training session."

"Also, I remember you telling me that Rin was a medic-nin right."

"She is, and quite a good one too." He said.

"So would you uh mind if I taught her? I am a medic-nin too."

Minato nodded head in approval. "Sure thing, I know that will make Rin very happy."

"Thank you." I said.

And with that we both went back to eating out breakfast.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Future **

**Tsunade POV**

A knock on my office door made me wake up from my name.

"Enter." I growled, irritated from being woken up from my nap.

The door open and in walked Nara Shikamaru.

"You called for me Lady Tsunade." He said his tone lazy as ever.

I straightened up. "What took you so long to get here?"

"I had just returned from a mission for my father. So I had to give him my report."

"Well anyways putting that aside." I said, my tone become serious. "I have a mission for you."

"What's this mission about?"

"I want you to pull together a squad, and go assist Kakashi on their mission as backup. I have currently sent them to go find a scroll."

"What kind of scroll?"

I leaned back in my chair. "A time travelling scroll,"

"Why send them on such a mission. Time travelling scrolls are almost impossible to find. And there would also be a huge number of other ninja's trying to get their hands on the time travelling scroll."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Shikamaru always asked too many questions. "Sakura, accidently activated a time travelling scroll, which I had in my desk."

"Where is the scroll located?"

"I have information that the scroll is located in Kumogakure, in a shrine, which is located somewhere in the mountainous areas."

"Even though with that kind of info obtaining a scroll such as this is one is still going to be one hell of a troublesome mission."

"I don't care how hard it is! I want my apprentice back in this time!" I shouted. "Now get a move on it you lazy ass!"

"Sure thing Lady Tsunade," The Nara boy said, letting out a tired yawn.

"Get out of my office!" I shouted.

Lazy ass Nara just rolled his eyes before leaving the room, while muttering troublesome under his breath.

I then began to work on my paperwork which should have been completed yesterday.

My hand began to twitch after a while of writing. I put the pen down, and reached down and opened the bottomed drawer on the left side of my desk.

I pulled of sake. Knowing that if Shizune caught me drinking while I should be working on paperwork I would get a scolding.

"What the hell," I muttered.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Normal POV**

The young male's icy blue eyes narrowed. "So the old woman plans on sending a back up team huh?"

This man's name was Shin. He had untidy silver hair, and cold emotionless icy blue eyes. His skin was fair and had a pale tone to it. And he was well muscled.

"I better send an update letter to Kyo." Shin muttered.

Shin had been a spy in Konoha for many years, keeping his master updated. He knew the time would come soon when his master would make his move. Shin also knew of the fact that his master once had ties to Konoha, but he did not know of what made his master want to destroy Konoha.

Shin moved fast, and stealthy. Not being caught by anyone.

Once Shin knew he was in a safe zone, he took a scroll out and began to write down his updates to Kyo. When the letter was finished, Shin sealed the scroll, with a seal that only Kyo and/or his master could open.

Shin then let out a low whistle.

A black bird swooped down and perched on Shin's arms.

Shin tied the scroll to the bird, securely.

"Take this too Kyo." He muttered to the bird. Shin raised his arms and allowed the bird to take flight from his arm.

Shin stood there watching the bird fly into the distance, he smirked. Konoha was quite the naive village, not even knowing they had a spy right under their noses. They would regret not being careful, when there master finally decided to make his move.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Past) Training Grounds**

**Normal POV**

"Team, this is Sakura. The girl you found unconscious the other day." Minato said. "She shall also be temporally joining our team."

"What rank are you?" Obito asked.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Sakura said, giving Obito a playful wink.

Obito huffed, causing Sakura to let out a little laugh at his reaction. He defiantly reminded Sakura of Naruto.

"Well then, today we will be soaring." Minato told his team. "Except for you Rin, Sakura here has offered to train you in medical ninjutsu."

Rin's eyes widened with excitement. "Really, you would do that?"

Sakura gave Rin a smile. "Yup, Minato told me that you have talent. And I would love to help you develop your medical ninjutsu."

"Thank you so much." Rin said, giving Sakura bow.

"No problem." Sakura said. "Now let's get started."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rin and Sakura had moved away from the sparring.

They were standing facing each other, only a couple feet away from the deep flowing river.

"Rin how good is your chakra control?" Sakura asked.

"It's good, but it is still not the best."

"Now Rin tell me, has Minato taught you the tree climbing exercise yet?" Sakura questioned.

Rin nodded. "Is one of the first thing Minato-Sensei taught us, when we became a Genin team."

"Good then. Today we shall be doing a chakra control exercise."

"Chakra control exercise? Like what?"

Giving Rin a smirk, Sakura replied. "Walking on water,"

Sakura was standing just at the river bank. She focused the right amount of chakra to her feet, before stepping onto the water. She continued to walk to she was standing in the middle of the river. Sakura turned around and faced Rin, who was standing at the river shore, gaping at Sakura.

"I want you to try and focus chakra to your feet. And walk on water." Sakura called over to Rin.

Rin nodded her head, determined to get this.

Rin closed her eyes in concentration, focusing the chakra to her feet. Once Rin was sure she was ready she carefully stepped onto the water making her way towards Sakura, a smile on her face.

But it was cut short, when Rin suddenly went plummeting below the water's surface.

After a couple of seconds Rin's head came back up.

"What happened?" Rin asked Sakura, trying to keep her head above the water.

"You focused too much chakra to your feet. It allowed you to walk on the water for a couple of second, but it became too much to handle and your chakra dispersed causing you to fall into the water." Sakura explained. "Rin you must only use the amount of chakra required for this exercise."

"Hai Sakura-Shishou." Rin said.

"Good, swim back to the shore, and start over." Sakura ordered. "I want you to continue this till you can at least walk on water for more three to five minutes. Then with each training session we shall expand that time."

Rin then began to swim back to the shore so that she could start all over again. She would get this down, no matter how long it was going to take her.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"What happened to you two?" Minato asked, raising one blonde eyebrow at Sakura and Rin when they approached the group.

Both of them were soaking wet and freezing, the water had been freezing cold.

As they walked water dripped from them.

"Sakura-Shishou was teaching me how to walk on water." Rin told them. "And once when I went falling into the water, I grabbed her ankle and pulled her down with me."

"Walking on water?" Obito said.

"You know, like the tree climbing exercise Minato-Sensei taught us, only with walking on water."

Obito gave Rin a smile. "That's great Rin."

Though on the inside Obito was a little bit jealous, he was still happy for Rin.

"Well then, training is over. So you may all go now." Minato said.

Everyone then bid Minato and Sakura good bye and left, leaving the two of them alone.

A light breeze blew in rustling the leaves on the trees, and making Sakura shiver.

Minato seemed to notice this, and removed his jacket and held it out to Sakura.

"Here take it, you might catch a cold."

Sakura took the jacket from Minato and slipped it on. "Thank you," She muttered.

The jacket smelled, like Minato. This made a small blush spread across Sakura's cheeks.

Another breeze came, this one a little bit stronger then the last one. This made Sakura sneeze.

Minato chuckled. "Let's get you home."

_Home I like the sound of that _Sakura thought as they began to leave the training grounds.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Future) Team Kakashi**

**Normal POV**

Team Kakashi had set out at the crack of dawn, and were now currently hopping from tree to tree at an alarming pace.

Their legs burned, from each of them pushing themselves past their limits.

Naruto was the farthest ahead, determined to get to Kumogakure.

"Kaka-Sensei, how much father do you think we have till we get to Kumogakure?" Naruto called back.

"If we continued at this pace, by tomorrow at the latest, but if our speed slows down at all along the way maybe a day or two."

This sent more determination charging through Naruto, as he picked up his pace.

"Naruto slow down!" Kakashi shouted after him.

But all his calls for Naruto were in vain.

"Where does he keep all his energy stored?" Sai mused.

"Who knows? That boy is full of surprises." Kakashi said, casually shrugging his shoulders. "And somehow, I don't know how, he always manages to change people for the better.

**Naruto POV**

"If we continued at this pace, by tomorrow at the latest, but if our speed slows down at all along the way maybe a day or two." I heard Kakashi reply.

Hearing this, I picked up my speed.

If we could make it there by tomorrow by keeping up this pace, then I would do it.

"Naruto slow down!" Kakashi shouted.

I ignored him and continued on ahead, looking back to see Sai and Kakashi-Sensei falling behind me.

They needed to go faster. They were just slowing me down. I needed to get that scroll, for Sakura-Chan.

**Is that all you think about Kit? **The fox asked me.

_Shut if fur ball _

**Don't you call me fur ball! **Fuzz ball roared.

_I will call you whatever I want fuzzy_

**I am the Kyuubi!-**

I instantly tuned out the fur ball. Not wanting to listen to him shout about him being the great nine tailed fox. I don't think he was that great if my father pawned his ass, and managed to seal him away.

All I needed to do right now was focus on keeping my speed up.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Unknown**

**Normal POV**

Kyo's eyes scanned the letter that had arrived for him, from Shin.

"So the hag, plans on sending backup huh?" He muttered. "I must go tell Master."

He shoved the letter into his pocket, and began making his way towards his master's office.

Kyo had messy jet black hair, dark jade green eyes, and pale skin; but not to pale, his skin was fair and soft. And he was really well muscled. But not like those creepy body builders. Kyo was considered very handsome, and had a very large amount of fan clubs.

When Kyo arrived at his Master's door he knocked.

"Enter." The same eerie evil voice as before called.

Kyo opened the door and entered the office; he pulled the letter out of his pocket.

"Master, I have an update from Shin." Kyo said.

"Put it on the desk." Master said. **(I shall be calling him that till reveal him) **

Kyo set the letter on the desk, the back away.

A hand emerged from the shadows, and snatched the letter up.

"Good job." Master said.

"Thank you master," Kyo said.

"Now I want you to go gather your team." Master ordered. "And be careful when you do so. Team Kakashi is the best team that the old hag has to offer."

"Hai Master,"

"Good, you are dismissed."

Kyo bowed, before leaving the room.

**Master POV**

Kyo bowed down to me, before leaving the room.

I let out an evil chuckle. Everything was falling into place.

"When do you plan on telling them?" A female voice said.

I narrowed my eyes as Tsukiko emerged from her hiding spot across the room. Tsukiko had pin straight blonde hair the fell to her waist; her blonde hair was so blonde it almost look white, her eyes were a deep violet, she had porcelain pale skin. She was considered a beauty.

"Soon, once I get my daughter. I shall make my move."

"And what is your daughter shall not join you?"

"She will, and I shall make sure of that." I growled.

Tsukiko let out a laugh. "You can keep dreaming. I have been looking over that child; she remembers nothing of you or her elder brother. And not to mention that girl is completely loyal to her friends."

I glared at Tsukiko, before speaking. "I don't care how loyal she is. When I get my hands on her, I will do anything it takes to break her spirit."

"What about your son. When do you plan on telling him? He thinks you are dead along with his sister." Tsukiko questioned. "How do you know that once he discovers his sister is alive and breathing, that we won't join he won't join her on the side of light?"

"My son is completely loyal to me." Master shot back. "He shall also not know of his sister being alive, till I have broken her and she is on our side. Then that's where you come in."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Tsukiko said.

"Your mission is to make sure that he shall not discover of his sister's existence." Master ordered. "Not only that but I want you to befriend Team Kakashi. Do you understand?"

Tsukiko shot Master a glare. "I am not doing that!"

"You shall. I don't care if you have a problem with this mission!" Master shouted. "Now I repeat. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Tsukiko sneered.

"Good then you may leave." Master said. With a snarl Tsukiko left the room, leaving the smirking Master alone.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Past) Namikaze Mansion**

**Normal POV**

Minato had walked Sakura back to the Namikaze mansion, but had to leave shortly after because he was supposed to meet up with Sarutobi.

Right now, Sakura was lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

The pillow was wet from Sakura's hair, seeing as how she had just gotten out of the nice warm shower.

Thoughts ran through her mind.

_Can I really stay here and be happy? Could this be my new home? _Sakura mused.

**Think about your friends back home. Think about how Naruto would feel if you were not to return **

_Inner where the hell have you been! _Sakura asked angered by the fact that Inner decided to show up now.

**I have been busy lately**

_Busy with what? _Sakura demanded wanting to know what was so busy that Inner had to leave Sakura alone to deal with this all by fringing herself.

**I can't tell you, at least not yet **Inner Sakura replied.

_What the fuck do you mean by you can't tell me!_

**Language Sakura now as I was saying, I can't tell you till the moment is right**

_You're useless_

Sakura pushed Inner Sakura away and into the depths of her mind. Angry at Inner for not telling her what was going on.

Sighing Sakura rolled over on her side. Inner was right, she could not stay here. Sakura had friends back home that would miss her and just the thought of making Naruto go through the pain of losing another teammate made Sakura's stomach twist around. There was no way she could do that to him. Losing Sasuke was enough; losing Sakura would be like a blow to the head. But Sakura felt as if she was already beginning to get attached to the people here. Rin, Obito, even mini Kakashi, and most of all Minato; did she like him? Yes. Did she like, like him? Sakura did not know the answer to that question. But she did fear that the longer she stayed here he feeling's for Minato would grown intensely.

Sakura did not want her heart broken again. She never did fully recover from Sasuke, and she was just beginning to move forward with Naruto and heal. And then she was suddenly thrown into the past, and was now possibly falling for Minato. Sakura shook her head. There was no way she was going to let herself fall for Minato anymore then she already had. If she did when she left she would just be breaking her own heart yet again, Sakura would not get attached to anymore people. For just thinking about leaving them made Sakura's heart feel as if it was cracking. She knew that if her heart broke again, she might not be able to put the pieces back together again this time. No matter how hard it might be Sakura would do her best. This after all was for the fact of protecting herself from getting hurt once again.

But the real question was:

Could Sakura do it?


	6. The nightmare

**I don't own Naruto though I wish I did**

_Thoughts and/or Sakura and Naruto talking to Inner/Kyuubi_

**Inner/Kyuubi talking **

_Recap:_

Sakura did not want her heart broken again. She never did fully recover from Sasuke, and she was just beginning to move forward with Naruto and heal. And then she was suddenly thrown into the past, and was now possibly falling for Minato. Sakura shook her head. There was no way she was going to let herself fall for Minato anymore then she already had. If she did when she left she would just be breaking her own heart yet again, Sakura would not get attached to anymore people. For just thinking about leaving them made Sakura's heart feel as if it was cracking. She knew that if her heart broke again, she might not be able to put the pieces back together again this time. No matter how hard it might be Sakura would do her best. This after all was for the fact of protecting herself from getting hurt once again.

But the real question was:

Could Sakura do it?

_End of recap_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Past) **

**Sakura POV**

_An endless black void stretched out ahead of me._

_I walked on for what seemed liked days, but felt like I was getting nowhere._

_Everything was the same. It was just a velvety black hole of nothingness._

"_Minato, Obito, Rin, Kakashi?" I called out, but got no reply. "Anyone,"_

_Just as I was starting to lose all hope, I head a familiar voice._

"_It was your entire fault Sakura-Chan." I knew that voice anywhere. It was Naruto._

"_Naruto," I called out softly._

_An Image began to slowly appear in front of me. Then in a mere matter of seconds, Uzumaki Naruto was standing in front of me._

"_Naruto you're here!" I exclaimed out in happiness. _

_I ran foreword and threw my arms around him, and planted a kiss on his lips._

_In return Naruto wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me back. I moaned in pleasure into the kiss._

_Naruto's grip around me tightened, I winced and pulled away. "Naruto stop, you're hurting me."_

"_Sakura-Chan, how could you?" Naruto said, his voice sounding angry._

_I pulled out his arms. "Huh?"_

"_How come you made me kill Sasuke?"_

"_N-no I... I never wanted t-to..." I said trailing off._

"_Maybe, I should kill you in return." Naruto said, giving me his foxy grin like he had never suggested killing me._

_A gasp of surprise escaped my lips. I pressed my hands against my mouth, and began to back away from Naruto. I turned around and started to run._

_But Naruto grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him, keeping his grip on my wrist._

_I bit my lip to keep from screaming._

_Naruto grip around my left wrist tightened even more and I heard a snap. I let out a little yelp._

_I was then tossed to the ground by Naruto; I looked up to see Naruto looming over top of me._

"_It's time for you to die Sakura-Chan." Naruto said letting out an evil chuckle._

"_No N-Naruto I'm sorry. I never wanted you to k-kill S-sasuke-Kun." I cried out._

_Naruto narrowed his eyes at me. "You can't even stop calling him Sasuke-Kun."_

_I shook my head in protest. "Naruto, no don't! I-I, no if only I was strong to stop Sasuke-kun... I mean Sasuke."_

_Then once again another image began to appear, and out of that image came Sasuke._

"_Sakura, because of you I was killed. It's time I kill you." Sasuke said._

_Sasuke then began to unsheathe his katana, and drew it back ready to strike..._

"Naruto, Sasuke!" I screamed, as my eyes snapped open and I sat up in a flash. I was panting heavily; and tears were welding up in my eyes.

I went to go move my left wrist, when a spasm of pain shot thought it.

"What the fuck." I cursed.

I looked at my left wrist which was throbbing in pain, was red, and defiantly broken.

There was no way in hell my wrist could be broken, it broke in my dream. So how unless the dream was... real, that mean that everything that Naruto said was true, and Sasuke showing up in my dream. It was all real.

All the tears that had been welding up in my eye were now pouring down my cheeks. And I let out a vicious blood curling scream.

The door to the room burst open, and in ran Minato, he came rushing to my side.

"Sakura calm down!" He shouted, but I ignored him and let out another scream.

How could I calm down, my dream was real. Naruto hated me... he wanted to kill me.

"Sakura what the hell is wrong?"

I gripped my head in my hands, pulling at my hair. As if ripping it out would help cease the emotional pain that was sweeping over me right now.

Minato yanked my hands away from my hair, trying to stop me from pulling all my hair out. He then wrapped his arms around me.

I then began to thrash wildly in his arms, kicked and screaming. More tears flowed down my cheeks.

"Naruto don't hate me, NARUTO!" I screeched.

My whole body then suddenly went limp, as I felt Minato hit the pressure point in my neck.

"Sorry Sakura," Was the last thing I heard before my world went black.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Future, same time, unknown place) Normal POV**

Master chuckled evilly. His daughter would be driven to the brink of insanity.

"What did you do this time?" A dull lifeless voice asked.

Master looked up to see, seventeen year old Yukio and Yuuki Ito standing in front of him.

Yukio had messy midnight blue hair, and pitch black eyes that held no emotion.

Yuuki to had midnight blue hair, which cascaded in ringlets down to her waist, her eyes were also a pitch black with no emotion. The two Ito twins were quite beautiful.

"Just driving my dearest daughter into insanity,"

"You're a bastard." Yuuki said.

"Why are you telling me this? The two of you killed of your parents and your whole family." Master sneered.

"With a good reason," Yukio shot back. "The elder males of our family were raping Yuuki."

Master glared at the pair of twins. "Killing is never the answer to your problems." He said his tone of voice mocking.

"You're fucking kidding me right, don't you go on lecturing us about how killing is not the answer; when you know damn well you have done it too, so you can solve your problems you ass!" Yukio shouted, moving forward ready to punch master. Yuuki put her arm out in front of Yukio and gave him a warning look that said 'stop it you idiot'.

"Why did you call us here?" Yuuki asked.

"It seems our precious friends our sending back up." Master said. "I want you two, to go and make sure they don't catch up with Team Kakashi."

"Fine, if that's all me and Yuuki shall be leaving now." Yukio said.

The two twins turned around to leave but were stopped by Master's voice.

"Yuuki, you shall stay here." Master said. "Yukio you may leave."

Yukio made no sign of leaving.

"It's okay. You can go." Yuuki said, Yukio hesitated, but left the room closing the door behind; himself.

Master then advanced on Yuuki, and slammed her into the ground where she landed with a thud.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked Master weakly, her composure breaking, and all of her emotions betraying her.

Master climbed onto of her, pinning her down, using one hand to keep her hands above her head. "Punishing you for what your dear brother said,"

He then pressed his lips against Yuuki's.

Yuuki squirmed underneath him, but nothing seemed to work.

"Time for the fun to start," Master whispered in Yuuki's ear.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Konoha**

**Tsunade POV**

I sat at my desk working on some paperwork.

A knock on the door broke my concentration.

I groaned in annoyance, and straightened up. "Enter." I said loud enough for the person to hear.

Whoever it was, they better be bothering be for a damn good reason.

The door opened and in walked the one and only Haruno Hikari. My eyes widened. I had forgotten all about Sakura's mother.

"Where is she?" She cried. "Where is my baby girl?"

"Mrs. Haruno. You might want to sit down for this." I said.

Sakura's mom pulled up a chair and sat down.

Carefully and slowly, I began to explain to her what happened. When I finished, tears were streaming down her streaks.

"So my daughter is gone, and possibly won't return." Mrs. Haruno cried.

"We are going to get her back." I declared.

Mrs. Haruno's eyes widened. She stood up from her seat and bowed, her long flowing pink hair falling down around as she did so. "Thank you so much, Lady Tsunade." She said, standing up straight again.

I gave her a soft smile. "I would do anything for Sakura, she is like my daughter."

Mrs. Haruno returned the smile. "Then please call me Hikari."

"Now that all of this has been cleared up; Hikari go home and rest." Tsunade ordered. "You have been clearly put under stress, and worry. So I want you to rest for a couple of days."

Hikari was about to protest, but I cut her off. "If we get any news, I shall tell you straight away."

"Thank you so much Lady Tsunade." Hikari said, before leaving the room.

I sighed, and put my head in my hands. This could possibly get worse. Other people will start to notice that Sakura had suddenly disappeared, and will start showing up at my office, asking me where she is.

Civilians aren't so observant so they won't notice Sakura missing for a while, so I won't have to really worry about them for a while.

Other Ninja and Sakura's friends are one of the most problems here. They will all defiantly notice Sakura missing and the hospitals too, along with her patients that she usually takes care off; they shall also notice her missing since she had a shift there like almost every night.

But the real issue here is the council. If they discover she is missing I will have hell. Especially since she is an amazing kunoichi, then to add to that they will start questioning me about why I had a time travelling scroll in my desk. And will most likely give me hell, because they think I was going to use it to change the past and how I could ruin the future.

I let a groan escape my lips. This was going to be hell.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Past) Hospital**

**Minato POV**

"Minato, I would like for you to explain to me what happened." Sarutobi said.

"I heard her scream and I rushed into her room, and she was having a fit." I explained. We were standing out in the hall way, in front of Sakura's hospital bedroom door.

Sarutobi said nothing for a while, but then he finally replied. "I want you to stay in her room, and make sure nothing else happens."

I nodded. "Hai,"

"Good then, I shall inform your team that their training sessions have been moved to tomorrow." Sarutobi told me, before leaving.

I opened the door to Sakura's hospital bedroom and entered. I quietly closed the door, and walked across the room silently so I would not to wake Sakura up. I pulled a chair up, and sat at her bedside.

Sakura stirred slightly and shifted in the bed facing my direction.

Slowly I reached forward, and gently caressed a lock of her pink hair in my hand. Being careful not to wake up Sakura from her sleep, she looks so peaceful when she sleeps. Everything about her seems to pull you in, her radiating smile, her captivating jade green eyes that have a sparkle to them, and her flawless porcelain skin that looks so smooth; as if she has never once been in a battle. Her beautiful pink locks.

What in the world was I thinking? I just met her. Any way's she probably liked this Naruto guy she talked told me about.

I pulled my hand away, I needed something to drink.

Sighing I stood up from my seat, and was about to walk away when I felt something give a little tug on hem on the bottom my sleeve.

**Sakura POV**

I opened my eyes slowly, to see Minato standing up about to walk away.

Without even thinking my hand reached out and grabbed the bottom of Minato's sleeve, and gave a little tug.

Minato turned around to look at me.

"Sakura... what are you doing?" Minato asked me.

"Don't leave." I murmured. My hand was now gripping his. "I don't want you to go."

Minato bent down next to my bedside, and looked me in the eyes. "I won't leave you." He whispered.

"Good." I muttered under my breath before drifting off again.

**Couple Hours later**

**Normal POV**

This time when Sakura woke up, she found the chair were Minato had been seated empty.

Sakura sat up in the bed, looking around the room.

Where had he gone? Hadn't he promised he would stay with her? Panic than began to fill Sakura.

For some reason Sakura felt better when Minato was with her. She did not know why she just did.

Sakura swung her legs off the bed, and stood up then walked towards the door. She pulled the door opened and walked out of the room. Determined to find Minato, back in her time whenever she was in the hospital Naruto would always stay by her side and never leave. No matter how much she insisted he go home and rest. Sakura guessed because Minato looked so much like Naruto, she liked having him by her side when she rested up.

The floor was cold against Sakura's bare feet, but that did not seem to bother her.

Sakura rounded a corner, only to run into someone causing Sakura to lose her balance and fall on her butt.

"What are you doing out of your room?"

Sakura looked up to, meeting Minato's stern look. "I was looking for you." Sakura spoke up.

Minato sighed and helped Sakura up, pulling her into his arms. "Sakura, I promised you I would stay by your side." He said.

Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder. "Where did you go?" She asked.

"I had to talk to the Hokage." Minato replied. He was lightly stroking Sakura's hair.

"For some reason, I don't want you to ever leave my side." Sakura muttered. She then looked up at Minato. "Will you please stay by my side Minato?"

"Yes Sakura, I will." Minato murmured.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Future (With Kyo)**

**Normal POV**

"Hurry the hell up! We have to get a moving." Kyo shouted, back to his teammates, as they hoped from tree to tree.

Nakamura Chikako rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a drama queen. Jeez we're going to make it to Kumogakure before them; after all we are faster than them." She said.

Chikako had unusual hair that was blood red that went down in ringlets to her knees; her eyes were a beautiful golden. Her skin was flawless and pale. Chikako was pretty young, for she was only sixteen.

Kyo shot a glare back at her. "Shut up." He said, eyes twitching in annoyance.

Chikako was about to snap back at Kyo, but she was cut off by Hayashi Akihiro. "Stop fighting you two." He said.

Akihiro had black hair that was always messy and ruffled; his eyes were a nice lilac colour. His skin was pale, but not to pale and smooth. Akihiro was eighteen.

"Just leave them alone." Ikeda Kimiko said, in a monotone voice.

Kimiko's hair was golden; her hair was so long that it just touched the ground. Kimiko's hair was; pin straight but currently it was curled into ringlets. Her eyes were the most beautiful amethyst that was void of emotion, and finally Kimiko had flawless pale porcelain skin. Kimiko was also the youngest of the group, with her having only just recently turned fifteen.

"What-

"I said leave them alone. If they want to be going to be, idiots then let them." Kimiko said; her voice holding no emotion what so ever

"Kimiko..." Akihiro murmured.

Kimiko's head snapped up at the mention of her name. "Did you say something?" She asked.

"I said nothing." Akihiro replied.

Both Akihiro and Kimiko had now come to a complete stop, on one of the tree branches.

"Why did you say my name?" Kimiko questioned. "If you said my name, you must have something to tell me."

"Kimiko... why are you like this?" Akihiro asked.

"And just why, would you want to know this?"

"Because I care about you, we used to be friends! What happened to that?" He shouted, and he did. When he was little and Kimiko used to be friends, then one day she stopped talking to him and became this emotionless person.

"Such things as friendship in the past, does not matter." Kimiko replied, with a quick motion she was gone from the branch and speeding ahead.

Akihiro stood there, in silence. "Kimiko, I'm going to get you back." He muttered, before hoping off to catch up with his teammates.

**(Elsewhere)**

**Tsukiko POV**

God damn this mission. I hate Master he`s always so demanding blah, blah this blah, blah that go kill this person, go kill that person why can`t I have some vacation time.

My head snapped up, I could sense team Kakashi's Chakra not far from me.

"Time to take action," I said while smirking.

I whipped out a kunai, and began slashing my arms and legs up. Then I popped my right shoulder out of its socket. It was painful but it is all for the mission. I stabbed myself somewhere in the stomach, in an area where it would not be life threatening. Then I slashed my ankles. Perfect.

I continued jumping towards them, ignoring the pain, and I made sure I had a few kunai in my back. I saw that they stopped because they sensed my presence so I just jumped into the clearing and I made a harsh landing I was in a lot of pain but it was worth it.

"Holy shit are you alright." The blonde said.

"Does she look alright dickless? She has multiple kunai in her back and has a dislocated shoulder from what I can see." The dark haired one said

They flipped me over. "Well she also has a lot of deep cuts and a stab in the stomach. She is in rough shape." The masked ninja stated.

"What do we do Kakashi-sensei, we can't leave her here." The blonde stated.

"Well we have a mission... Naruto start bandaging her up then you can carry her."

The blonde name Naruto nodded and quickly got to work bandaging my wounds, wasting no time. Once he finished bandaging me up, he hoisted me up onto his back.

"Sensei, she's going to need to rest." 'Naruto' said.

"Once we get to Kumogakure. We will have to check into a hotel. She can rest up there, for now let's get a move one." The masked man replied.

I then closed my eyes, getting really tired. Slowly I fell into another world of dreams.

**Konoha gates **

**Normal POV**

"This back up mission must no fail, do you understand." Tsunade said. "You are to help team Kakashi, if they are to run into any battle." She added.

"Hai Tsunade." Everyone chorused together.

"Shikamaru, I want you to send me updates on this mission." Tsunade ordered.

"Hai Lady Tsunade," Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru's back up team consisted of Kiba, Neji, and Choji.

"Now go, report to me when you reach Team Kakashi." Tsunade said.

Shikamaru nodded, and then turned around facing his team. "Okay Neji I want you in the front, I will go second, Choji you go next, and Kiba I want you in the back with Akamaru." He told his team.

Once everyone got into the positions, that Shikamaru ordered. They set of through the gates of Konoha and into the forest.

_Damn I hope we get there in time, to back them up _Shikamaru thought.


	7. Moving Closer Together

**I and my cousin are now working on this story together we share this fan fiction account. So if the writing style changes it's because of that. And sorry for the wait on the update, we have both been very busy lately so we shall try to update more.**

**WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING... sadly, my cousin is poor. But we do own the characters that we make up! Yeah!**

_Thoughts and/or Sakura and Naruto talking to Inner/Kyuubi_

**Inner/Kyuubi talking **

Recap:

Shikamaru's back up team consisted of Kiba, Neji, and Choji.

"Now go, report to me when you reach Team Kakashi." Tsunade said.

Shikamaru nodded, and then turned around facing his team. "Okay Neji I want you in the front, I will go second, Choji you go next, and Kiba I want you in the back with Akamaru." He told his team.

Once everyone got into the positions, that Shikamaru ordered. They set of through the gates of Konoha and into the forest.

_Damn I hope we get there in time, to back them up _Shikamaru thought.

End of recap:

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Past (hospital, next day)**

**Normal**

"Okay then you're, free to go." The sectary said.

Sakura gave her a small smile. "Thank you." She said.

"No problem." The woman replied.

Minato and Sakura then turned around, and headed towards the exit.

They were walking down the street towards the Namikaze mansion, when out of nowhere Sakura's stomach grumbled, making her blush a little.

"Umm... maybe we could get some ramen." Minato said.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Sakura teased.

Minato scratched the back of his head nervously. "Sure, if that's what you want." He said.

"That would be nice." Sakura said, blushing more. She then grabbed Minato's hand, giving him an angelic smile.

"Come on let's get going." She said.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Minato and Sakura entered the Ichiraku Ramen stand, and sat at the counter.

"I would like some Miso Ramen." Both Sakura and Minato said at the same time.

They stared at each other then began laughing.

"You two are perfect for each other." Teuchi said, staring at the pair as he placed their orders in front of them.

Both Minato and Sakura were blushing and looking in the opposite direction.

"Slow down Kyo, wait for me." A voice from behind could be heard.

Sakura swirled around in her chair to see a young boy the age of five. This little boy had messy jet black hair, and his eyes were a brilliant dark jade green.

"Hey mommy look this girl looks just like you." Kyo shouted.

"What are you talking about, hunny?" Just then a young woman in twenty's entered the Ramen shack.

She had pink hair that went to her waist, her eyes were a dark jade, and she had porcelain skin.

"See momma, she looks exactly like you." The little boy pointed out again.

Sakura on the other hand was frozen in her spot, not able to speak. Her moving was standing here in front her, and who the hell was this kid calling his mother. Sakura had never heard of him before, so who the hell was he. And why was he calling Sakura's moving mom.

"You're right sweetie. It's like looking in a mirror." Sakura's mom, Hikari said.

After hearing this Sakura snapped out of it, she then ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah it's weird, we do look alike." Sakura said.

"Hello it's nice to meet you. I am Haruno Hikari."

"I'm Har- Sakura."

"Well that's a lovely name." Hikari said. "And who is this young man beside you?"

"My name is Namikaze Minato." He said with a smile.

Sakura's gaze drifted towards the little boy. "Who is this little cutie?" She asked.

"Nice to meet you pretty lady I'm Kyo." Kyo said.

Sakura pulled Kyo into a hug. "You're so cute." Sakura squealed.

"Come on Kyo your dad is coming home soon so you better eat up. Sorry we have to leave during this lovely chat."

Once they turned and sat at the counter Sakura finally let the tears flow, she didn't know she was holding the tears in till now.

"Sakura are you okay?" Minato asked. His voice completely laced with worry.

Without even thinking Sakura was on her feet and running out of the Ramen shop. She could hear Minato chasing after her while calling her name, but she ignored it. She had just found out she had a brother, that her mother never told her about. But the real question was: Who was her father? Her mother had never talked about him. And why did she keep her brother a secret from her.

Sakura had somehow ended up at the training field, which she and team Kakashi had trained in.

She then walked over to the three post, and plopped herself down on top of the one which Naruto had been tied to at their first training session as a team.

Suddenly there was a stinging sensation in her eyes. She felt as if someone was putting a million needles into her eyes. Her head was also pounding, and it all hurt like a bitch.

Sakura hand gripped her head in pain; she then lost her balance and fell back. Only to land into the arms of Minato. **(Yeah he saves her!)**

"Sakura, what happened back there?" He asked gently.

"I-I... can't tell you." Sakura whispered.

"Do you not trust me?" Minato asked his voice held a hint of sadness.

"No. No. No. I do-

But Sakura was cut off by Minato, pressing his lips to hers. He moved his lip against Sakura's.

He then pulled away, and spoke his next words slowly. "It's okay Sakura. You can tell me when you're ready."

"Thank you." Sakura muttered, while hugging him.

Minato then picked Sakura up bridal style, without her complaining, and began walking towards the Namikaze mansion.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Future (Konoha)**

**Hikari POV**

Right now I sat on the couch, in my apartment living room.

If Sakura really did go to the past this could be bad. She could figure out about who her, dad was. And she would find out about Kyo. This was bad; I had always tried my best to try to keep both Sakura's father and Kyo a secret from her. I never wanted to lie to her; it's just that if she knew that her father and brother were dead, she would be so destroyed. Then not to mention, the way him and Kyo died. In an assassination attack against her father's clan, and at the time Kyo was with him.

Sakura's father had never loved me, after all if was an arranged marriage.

_Flashback:_

"_Miss. Hikari-Hime, your parents wish to see you." One of the many servants of the Haruno Clan said._

"_Yeah, yeah," I muttered not looking, up from the book I was holding._

"_They want you there right now." The servant said in a nervous voice._

_I rolled my eyes, and plopped my book down and stood from my seat and made my way towards the main room._

"_Ah, so nice of you too finally join us, Hikari." My mother said, he voice ringing out across the room when I entered._

_I put on a fake smile. "You requested me." I said._

"_Yes, we have some new for you." Mother said._

"_And that would be?" I asked._

"_You're engaged." My father announced._

_My eyes widened. "What the hell! How can I be engaged, I am not getting married I am only sixteen!" I shouted in anger._

"_There is no arguing." Mother said, in a stern voice. "You are the Haruno Heir, you must marry."_

"_What if I don't like the guy?" I yelled out._

"_I don't care, you must marry. And there is nothing you can do about it." Mother said._

"_No matter what you do, I will never love whoever you make me marry!" I raged._

_I then shot her one last glare, before turning on my heel sharply and stomping out of them room; slamming the door behind me._

_End of flashback:_

But the funny thing was. I fell in love with him. Though he could be arrogant, rude, he also had a sweet and caring side. He pulled me in. And I sunk like a rock.

Till this day I still love Sakura's father. Even thought he is dead, I never moved on. I tried my best to move on from him, but never could. Tears were now flowing freely down my cheeks. These were the tears I have been holding in for almost nineteen years. For Sakura, I was always trying my best to be strong for Sakura. I never liked to worry her. Sakura was really one of the only people I kept close to my heart.

I used my sleeve to wipe away my tears. I would be strong for Sakura. It was my turn, to be the strong one now.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Team Kakashi) Kumogakure**

**Normal POV**

As soon as Team Kakashi had reached Kumogakure, they immediately found a good hotel and checked out three rooms.

Right now they were all piled into one room.

Naruto had placed Tsukiko on the bed, to rest.

Team Kakashi moved into the room over, so they could all talk in private without waking up Tsukiko.

"What are we going to do with her, Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I think we should keep her with us Naruto, till she had healed." He said.

"But Kakashi-Sensei; you saw her injuries. That could take a while." Naruto pointed out.

Sai nodded his head in agreement. "Dickless is right."

Kakashi sighed, and replied. "I know, but we can't leave her here."

"We have to get the scroll, for Sakura-Chan!" Naruto shouted. "We need to save her!"

"Calm down Naruto." Kakashi said. "I know what we need to do. But we can't leave an injured woman in a hotel room, by herself."

"I will not sit around in Kumogakure, waiting for some girl to recover; while we could be searching for a time travelling scroll that could save Sakura-Chan!" Naruto raged.

Sai smacked Naruto upside the head. "Shut up Dickless, you're too loud."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sai, but quickly returned his stare towards Kakashi.

"I refuse to go through with this." He said, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Naruto you have no choice." Kakashi said. "I'm sorry about this delay."

Naruto gave Kakashi one last glare; before storming out of the room. Not wanting to stay in the same room with Kakashi, any longer.

With a let out a tired sigh, and ran a hand through his silver hand.

"What are we going to do with him?" He muttered.

"Dickless will get over it." Sai said. He then walked out of the room, having nothing more to say, and too leave Kakashi to his thoughts.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile (Kyo and his team)**

**Normal POV**

"Let's rest here for a while." Kyo announced, coming to a stop in a small little clearing in the forest.

The rest of his team, landed down on the ground behind him.

"By tomorrow, she shall be at Kumogakure." Kyo said turning around to face his team.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious idiot." Chikako said in a sarcastic tone.

"Bitch," Kyo shot back.

"Ass,"

"Ugly wench."

"Man whore."

"Sex pixie,"

"You have a man vagina."

"Your mom wears to much make up!"

"Leave my mom out of this!"

_The thing is Chikako's mom does wear to much make up... ^_^ _Akihiro thought to himself.

"Chikako, your mom was good in bed last night." Kyo said just to piss her off some more.

A vein popped in Chikako's forehead. "What the fuck did you say?" She raged.

"To put it in words that you will understand: I... had... sex... with... your... mom."

"Kyo you went too far this time!" Chikako shouted. "Fist you insult my mother, and now you call me dumb!"

Suddenly Kyo's smug expression was wiped of his face, when Chikako's fist collided with his face, sending him crashing into the ground.

Akihiro rolled his eyes. "You two sometimes..." He said trailing off. Not knowing the right words, to describe Chikako and Kyo's antics.

Kimiko on the other hand, thought they were just being idiots, and that they both needed to grow up.

Kyo pulled himself of the ground, while glaring at Chikako and rubbing the now forming bruise on his head.

"I hate you." He growled.

"Same to you," Chikako said back.

"You two are stupid." Kimiko muttered, more to herself then the others.

"Shut up." Chikako said.

But Kimiko ignored her, and sat down underneath a tree. Then she pulled out a book and began reading, tuning out the retarded bickering of her teammates.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Team Shikamaru)**

**Normal POV**

Neji came to a stop, causing everyone else behind him to stop.

"What is it, Neji?" Shikamaru asked.

"I can see four people not far up ahead." Neji answered.

"Shit." Shikamaru cursed. "If we go around them it will take longer to get to Kumogakure."

"We can take 'em on." Kiba said, he was then about to run forward. But Neji put his arm out in front of him stopping him.

"I don't think we should go." Neji informed them. "Their chakra levels are pretty high..." He added trailing off.

Shikamaru noticed this and questioned. "Neji what is it?"

"There is one chakra, which is similar to Sakura-Chan's."

"What does that mean?" Choji spoke up.

"Choji it means that they could be related to Sakura-Chan." Neji said with hope. Over the years when Naruto went to train with Jiraiya, Sakura became close friends with Neji and trained with him.

"But the only person we know that are related to Sakura is her mom." Kiba said.

"I guess Sakura's mom isn't telling us something then." Shikamaru said.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Past (Namikaze mansion)**

**Minato POV**

I placed Sakura onto her bed.

"Thank you for carrying me back Minato." Sakura said, not meeting my eyes.

"No problem." I replied. "Now I am confining you to bed rest."

"I'm fine." Sakura protested.

"Too bad, after what happened in the training ground I am not taking any chances." I told her.

"So you're worried about me then huh?" Sakura said.

"Is that a crime Sakura?"

"..." silence.

"I guess not." She said.

My hand gently caressed her cheek. "You have nothing to worry about. All you have to do is rest." I said.

Sakura then began blushing. She looked so cute when she was blushing, or embarrassed. Actually Sakura looked cute while doing anything. She had a certain charm, which seemed to draw people in.

"Um hello... Minato are you still there?" Sakura asked waving her hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I pulled away and straightened up, then spoke. "Well then while you rest. I am going to go make you some lunch."

Before Sakura could protest to me making her lunch I slipped out of the room.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Future (Konoha)**

**Normal POV**

The root ANBU ninja kneeled down before Danzo.

"What news do you have for me?"

"It appears that, Tsunade's apprentice Haruno Sakura has gone missing." The ninja answered.

"What! Where did she go?" Danzo demanded.

"From what I heard, she accidently activated a time travelling scroll which was located in Tsunade's desk." The ninja replied.

"Leave." Danzo ordered.

The ninja nodded. "Hai sir," He said, then dispeared in a puff of smoke.

Danzo was left growling. He was going to have that hag's head. Haruno Sakura was one of two only survivors of the Haruno clan. She may not have had the bloodline limit. But she did have the ability to past it on. And now that old hag had lost her. Tsunade was going to be in a lot of trouble, for trying to keep news as big as this a secret from the elders.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Hokage's office**

**Tsunade POV**

Shizune had just dropped off more stacks of paper work, on my desk.

I already had tons as it is. So why did she have to and give me more.

Just then the door to my office opened up. And in walked Danzo. By the expression on his face, I could tell that this was not going to be a friendly little chat.

"Tsunade, I believe you probably know why I am here." Danzo said.

I said nothing.

"I have just gained word, that you apprentice Haruno Sakura has gone missing."

Hell just came crashing down on me. The one person especially, that I did not want finding out about Sakura going missing, now knows.

"Is it true?" Danzo questioned me.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, there was no way I could keep this a secret from him anymore. So there was no point in lying to him. "Yes it is." I confirm.

"Do you know what you have done?" Danzo asked me; his tone angry.

"Not planned for Sakura to find that scroll." I say.

"You should have never had it in the first place." Danzo snarled.

I was on my feet in an instant. I slammed my hands down on my desk, cracking it. "Do you think I planned this? That I wanted Sakura to find that scroll!" I shouted.

Danzo narrowed his eyes at me. "Don' you use that tone with me." He said. "I can have you killed for this. She is one of the last two surviving members of the Haruno clan."

"You think I don't know that." I said, sitting back down in my seat.

"If the other elders are to discover about this, you certainly will have a crisis on your hands."

"What the hell are you implying?" I questioned him.

Danzo let out an evil smirk. "Whatever do you mean Tsunade?" He said.

"Stop fucking with me!" I growled. "Get to the point, will you!"

"Temper," Danzo said. "Any ways, if Sakura is to come back; we must use her to revive the Haruno clan, with other men from strong clans."

My eyes widened. There was no way in hell that Danzo was suggested this. That we have Sakura revive her clan by making her have sex with men from powerful clan, there was no way that I would allow this.

"I have one more request. I shall be one of those men."

"No." I say. "I will not allow this."

"You have no choice; when news of this gets out, you will have a riot starting." Danzo said; while smirking.

"Get out of my office." I growled at him.

Danzo turned around and headed for the door. But just before he walked out he said one more this. "I believe your apprentice will be wonderful in bed." Then he was gone.

I instantly snapped my desk in anger. I was going to kill him for what he just said. There was no way he was going to get away with this. He would not touch Sakura there was no way I will allow him to get his filthy little hands on Sakura.

I sighed and rubbed my temple.

Why did things keep getting worse?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Future (With Team Kakashi)**

**Normal POV**

Tsukiko's eyes opened up.

With a groan she sat up. Her whole body ached. She was beginning to detest this mission even more then before now.

"Ah. You're finally awake."

Tsukiko turned her gaze to see the masked Nin, Kakashi.

"Who are you?" Tsukiko asked.

"Name's Hatake Kakashi and you are?"

"Tsukiko," She muttered.

Kakashi moved across the room, and sat down on a nearby chair. "May I ask what happened to you?" He asked.

"It was a surprise attack. The ninja killed off my team mates, but I managed to escape." Tsukiko lied smoothly.

"I see." Kakashi said. "Well we have decided to let you rest up for a couple days, before me and my team move out."

Tsukiko looked down, pretending to be nervous while she spoke. "Um... do you mind if I come along?"

Kakashi did not know if she could be trusted. For all he knew she could be lying about what she had just told him. If he did let her come along, she might try to steal the scroll.

"I don't know." Kakashi said. "I will think it over."

"Well anyways, thank you for bandaging me up." Tsukiko said.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

Tsukiko almost had the urge to yell at this man. She did not really like him at all.

Just then Tsukiko let out a fake yawn, signify she was tired, but the real reason for this was she did not want to talk Kakashi anymore.

"Rest up. You need to rest up." Kakashi said.

Tsukiko nodded, and lied back down, closing her eyes drifting of quickly.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(With team Kyo)**

**Normal POV**

Team Kyo sat in silence, each of them doing their own thing, seeing as how whenever they tried to do something as a team they only ended up fighting.

Suddenly Kimiko's head cocked to the side.

Akihiro seemed to notice this. "What is it Kimiko?" He asked her.

"I sense some chakras." Kimiko informed her team.

"How many are there?" Kyo asked.

"Four." Kimiko replied.

Chikako jumped to her feet. "Some action, let's go kick their asses." She cheered.

Kyo shot Chikako a glare, before continuing. "From what you can sense how strong do their chakras seem?"

"Not as strong as ours." Kimiko said.

"Come on you heard her!" Chikako shouted. "Let's go fight."

Kyo knew that if he did not allow them to go fight these people. Chikako would never stop bothering him for it. "Fine, let's go. But we have to deal with them quickly. We don't want a setback." He told them.

Chikako pumped her fists in the air. "Let's beat their asses down to the ground!" She shouted in joy, happy to have an opportunity to fight.

She then took off at an incredible speed into the forest.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Past (Namikaze mansion)**

**Normal POV**

Sakura had just finished eating her lunch. And was now lying in bed, trying to get some sleep, she was tired.

Minato had also told her, to rest and sleep.

Sakura closed her eyes, finally getting bored of staring at the ceiling.

If she fell asleep would she have another nightmare? Sakura shuddered at the thought.

Sakura let out a long breath, clearing her mind of all thoughts. And slowly, Sakura fell asleep and into the world of dream and unconsciousness.

_Sakura's dream:_

_This time, she was in an endless white void._

_Sakura ran forward trying to find someone no something, trying to escape the white void._

_But all her efforts were futile._

_No matter how long or how far she ran, she got nowhere. It was alway whiteness surrounding her._

_Finally getting annoyed, Sakura began to mumble incoherent stuff under her breath. Where the hell was she this time? What happened to the darkness?_

_Just as Sakura thought this could not get any worse._

_A dark silhouette appeared._

"_Who are you?" Sakura asked. She could not make out who it was; it was only just a dark figure._

"_Sakura," The dark silhouette spoke. It was a male's voice, and it sounded eerie and evil._

"_What?" Sakura said in a slightly demanding tone._

"_Time is almost here." The male said._

_A look of confusion crossed Sakura's face. "What do you mean the time?" She asked, not understanding what the hell was going on._

"_The time for your abilities to awaken,"_

_Sakura brows scrunched in more confusion. Awaken? Who in the world was she talking to? Was this some kind of cruel joke on her account?_

"_My abilities, what do you mean?" Sakura question getting even more annoyed then she was before. "Who the, fuck are you!" She added in an angry tone._

_The figure moved forward, raising his hand. The silhouette slapped Sakura._

_Sakura went crashing into the ground, because the force of the slap had been so strong._

"_Don't you dare talk to me like that," The figure said angrily._

_Sakura sat there in shock, her hand caressing her now probably bruised cheek._

"_Sakura," A familiar voice said, that Sakura recognized as Minato's._

_Minato was walking towards Sakura._

_Hope instantly filled her, if Minato was here. He would surely help her._

_Oh how wrong she was._

"_Minato," Sakura cried in joy._

_There was no reply from him. All he did was, pull out a kunai and approach Sakura._

"_M-Minato," Sakura whispered in fear._

"_It's time for you to die." Minato said._

_He then moved in for the kill..._

"NO, Minato!" Sakura screamed, sitting upright in a flash.

Tears were pouring down her cheeks, not to mention her cheek was throbbing in pain.

The suddenly opened and in came Minato.

He was at Sakura's side in an instant.

"I-I had an n-nightmare." Sakura stuttered.

Minato was about to ask her what it was about, when he noticed her cheek. His, hand moved to Sakura's right cheek were she had been slapped.

"What happened?" He asked; his voice laced with concern.

Sakura winced in pain, when Minato lightly touched it. Minato noticed this and removed his hand.

"What happened?" He repeated the question.

"I-in the n-nightmare I-I was s-slapped." Sakura whimpered; the tears were flowing faster now.

Minato was now confused. "Then how are you injured... we need to talk to Sarutobi." Minato said.

Sakura gripped Minato's hand. "Not right now," She whispered.

"Will you be able to go back to sleep?" Minato asked her.

"Stay with me."

"Always," Minato muttered, tucking a piece of loose hair behind Sakura's ear.

Sakura moved over in the bed, motioning for Minato. He then slid into the bed, next to Sakura.

Minato pulled Sakura into his arms.

"Sleep, Sakura." He whispered gently and soothingly in her ear.

Sakura nodded weakly, and drifted back off to sleep.

**Well that's the end of this chapter**

**Please review**

**Also sorry about any spelling errors, my cousin usually goes though and checks the chapter over for me, but since it is one in the morning she is passed out like a log. Well anyways bye see ya till the next chapter ^_^**


	8. Resurrected

**It's Chappy Eight ^_^ **

**Narwhals, narwhals**

**Swimming in the ocean**

**Causing a commotion**

**Cause they are so awesome**

**Narwhals, narwhals**

**Swimming in the ocean**

**Pretty big and pretty white**

**And will beat a polar bear in a fight**

**Like a underwater unicorn **

**They got a kick ass facial horn**

**There the Jedi of the sea**

**They stop cthulu eating ye**

**Narwhals **

**They are narwhals, narwhals**

**Just don't let them touch your balls**

**Narwhals**

**They are narwhals**

**Inventors of the shish kebab!**

**That's our Narwhal song! Go on YouTube and watch the video.**

**Oh and just to let you all know. SASUKE IS DEAD!**

_Thoughts and/or Sakura and Naruto talking to Inner/Kyuubi_

**Inner/Kyuubi talking **

Recap:

"I-in the n-nightmare I-I was s-slapped." Sakura whimpered; the tears were flowing faster now.

Minato was now confused. "Then how are you injured... we need to talk to Sarutobi." Minato said.

Sakura gripped Minato's hand. "Not right now," She whispered.

"Will you be able to go back to sleep?" Minato asked her.

"Stay with me."

"Always," Minato muttered, tucking a piece of loose hair behind Sakura's ear.

Sakura moved over in the bed, motioning for Minato. He then slid into the bed, next to Sakura.

Minato pulled Sakura into his arms.

"Sleep, Sakura." He whispered gently and soothingly in her ear.

Sakura nodded weakly, and drifted back off to sleep.

End of recap:

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Future (Konoha)**

**Tsunade POV**

I was going to strangle Danzo. Then cut him up into bite size pieces, and feed him to Naruto in his Ramen.

Growling, I punched the wall of my office. Causing it to crumple and break leaving a huge hole.

Upon hearing this Shizune came rushing into the room to see the hole in the wall and my broken desk.

She let out a sigh. "I will go order another desk, and someone to fix the wall." She said.

"Put it on Naruto's pay check." I told her before she left the room.

I was feeling especially bitchy today.

_I will die before Danzo gets his smutty dirty hands on Sakura and I will gladly take him with me _I thought to myself.

"This is just so disturbing." I muttered to myself.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Unknown)**

**Master POV**

"You are probably all wondering why I have requested you come here." I said.

"No shit." The ugly red head named Karin said. **(A/N we have a very strong hatred towards Karin)**

My eyes twitched in annoyance. "If you weren't useful girl I would kill you." I growled.

"Sorry Master." She said right away.

_That's right bitch! _I thought.

"So sir, what mission have you assigned for us." Jugo asked.

"I want you three to go to Konoha and kidnap the Hyuuga heiress." I informed them.

"And what's this bitch's name?" Suigetsu asked.

"Hyuuga Hinata, she will also probably be heavily guarded."

"Why do you need this girl anyways?" Karin questioned in a snobby tone.

I shot the ugly girl a glare before talking. "I need her because she is a Hyuuga, and her blood is pure."

"Pure why do you need someone, that has pure blood." Jugo said.

"To resurrect some people,"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Elsewhere)**

**Normal POV**

Yuuki and Yukio were not for from Konoha, and as to why they were heading to Konoha instead of completing their mission was because they were sick of Master treating them like nothing. He was cruel, and after he did to Yuuki they were both really pissed off.

"Okay Yuuki the plan is, to infiltrate Konoha and get straight to the Hokage's tower." Yukio told his sister.

"Master is going to be so pissed when he find out we're doing this." Yuuki said.

"Who cares about him anymore?" Yukio shouted. "He's always abusing everyone! He's abusing his daughter, plus poor Kyo gets most of the shit!"

Yuuki said nothing; she knew that Yukio was right. Master was a complete ass, trying to take over his daughter. And having poor Kyo run around and do most of his dirty work. But Yuuki was afraid of Master. Afraid that that if he caught them, he would kill Yukio. He was her only family member left. She did not want to lose him. That is why no matter what happened Yuuki had to conquer her fear of Master so she could protect Yukio.

"Yuuki you okay?" Yukio asked.

"I'm fine." Yuuki muttered, not really wanting to talk.

"It's going to be okay." Yukio reassured her. "I'm your big brother, and I'll protect my little sister."

Yuuki offered Yukio a small smile. "Thank you Onii-Chan." She said.

The two of them then continued making their, way towards Konoha.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Team Kyo)**

**Kimiko POV**

"We're almost there." I said. "They are not that far ahead."

"Okay you guys don't charge into the battle blindly. We don't know how strong our enemies are." Kyo said.

"Shut up." Chikako said. "We are strong. We can take on anything."

"It's your cockiness that will get you killed." Kyo shot at Chikako.

Chikako's eyes twitched. "My cockiness my ass," She said.

I rolled my eyes. "Will you two shut up? Chikako, Kyo is right. Don't charge blindly into the battle." I said, with no emotion. "Never under estimate your opponent."

"I hate you." Chikako said.

"And I care why?"

"Why do we always fight?" Akihiro said more to himself then to the others.

"Because Kyo has issues," Chikako stated.

"Shut up Chikako, I don't have issues!" Kyo shouted. "You do!"

"I do what, have you been smoking."

"Your mom,"

"Why does everything retort back to my mom?" She screamed.

"Because your mom's a whore,"

My eyes twitched. "Shut the hell up you two, you're going to give away our position." I told them.

"He/she started it!" They shouted at the same time.

"Stop that!"

"No you!"

Suddenly Akihiro whacked both Kyo and Chikako in the head. "Will you too just stop fighting?" He said.

They both glared at Akihiro, but stopped fighting.

"Finally," I muttered.

My eyes shifted to across the field, where the Konoha Nin was. Both Kyo and Chikako had been fighting so much they did not even notice we made it to the clearing.

"Let's get this show on the road." Chikako cheered.

**Shikamaru's POV**

We were standing there for a good five minutes they just kept arguing. Like Naruto and Sakura, "so troublesome."

I already started to form a battle plan.

They had a lot of chakra so we need to lower that.

Neji's 64 Palm technique should work well for the leader.

Kyo, the one with the similar chakra to Sakura.

So he will battle the leader. Choji will fight the girl like Naruto, Chikako because she will probably call him fat and get him rallied up.

That would give him a boost of rage.

Kiba will fight the other strong one Akihiro since he has Akamaru. That way he will have help and more Jutsu's to use.

I will take the last girl since she seems one of the ones with the most Jutsu's.

I barked out whose, whose opponent and the battle started.

I faced my opponent I started to form my shadow manipulation Jutsu.

"Kagayaku," she yelled and her eyes lit up silver.

Suddenly I felt frozen. "What the hell," I cursed.

She let out a frustrated groan. "Why can't I copy your Jutsu... unless it's a blood line limit Jutsu then..."

"Damn strait." I said when I finally got her in the Jutsu. She struggled but I made her stab herself in the gut with the katana already down.

That's why I picked her I knew that her blood line's weakness was that she could not copy other blood line limits now I tied her up.

I knew she didn't expect that I had mine she was useless when she realized but I had her before that. She was strong but underestimating your opponent was her down fall. I teleported to our rendezvous point.

**Neji's POV**

He has a lot of chakra but it's not enough to break the barriers in the chakra flow he is strong but my _**Byakugan is the perfect weakness. Shikamaru, that smart bastard.**_

_**I just need to get close range and then I will be able to detain him.**_

_**I dodged his katana and jumped forward throwing a few shuriken one grazed his neck he was slower than me.**_

Perfect I went a little faster thanks to Gai for the speed training for once.

But he used a weird Jutsu then I was moving in slow motion. Not a Genjutsu but I believe a poison activation. He was now faster than me.

Great that was a smooth move I remember his katana making my eyes sting so the poison was in the kanta.

I have to destroy it. But how.

Then I remember the thing Sakura told me when we were training when she wasn't with Tsunade at moments,

_**Flash Back**_

"_Neji-Kun I will teach you something that Tsunade said could destroy any weapon at any time but it will take time"_

"_I'm ready Sakura-Chan" I said._

"_Okay you need to focus your chakra in your hands. Like when you're doing the 64 Palm technique but bigger." She explained._

"_Okay ready." I stated._

"_Then you grab the weapon you want to shatter and release the chakra then anything tied to it will break too." She said_

_I grabbed the kanta she was holding but it only cracked around the sword._

"_See we need to train that...okay?"She asked that and I nodded._

_**End of Flashback**_

I perfected that technique so I guess now is the time to try it in battle.

When he went to swing his katana the chakra was built so I grabbed it and it shattered.

Feeling the poison leave the area I knew I guessed right.

"Smart kid you are but what are you going to do now?" He mocked.

I smirked and finally activated the _**Byakugan.**_

_"**Shit you little..."he trailed off.**_

_**He threw his katana in the air and another blade came out the bottom. "I was hoping I didn't have to use this."**_

_**The blade contained chakra so any blow would be fatal. I was in for it.**_

_**I smirked now that he was slower again I would have the advantage.**_

_**But he swung the katana with amazing speed it hit me in the arm it hurt but it wasn't broken just dislocated.**_

_**I popped it back in and it hurt like a bitch. But I could still fight **_

_**I took off at full speed only to disappear and reappear behind "**_8 Trigram _**64 Palm!"**_

I had him he was coughing blood already I tied him up and transported to the clearing a few meters away from this one it was our meeting point.

Sitting down I saw he got me in the side it was slightly deep and not long so I was Okay and now I wait. I saw Shikamaru but he was already passed out lazy bastard.

Then I saw Choji carrying a passed out Kiba and a limping Akamaru with the other two enemies.

"We need to get going just leave them here we need to catch up with team Kakashi." I said.

Nodding Choji dropped the two and got up to go leaving Kiba to rest on Akamaru's back and they took off.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Unknown)**

**Master POV**

God damn them they failed but how. That little Hyuuga and that Nara had things planned. Kyo is going to get it when I see him.

"Damn you Kyo!" I screamed. I could kill that fool. "KARIN, PREPARE THE RESURECTION JUTSU!" I hollered .

"Yes master." She said getting all the things to resurrect people with.

"JUGO, SUIJETSU GET THE HYUUGA READY!" I was really mad I just need something to kill.

"Yes master." They both said going for Hinata.

"Master everything is ready." Karin said; handing him a forbidden scroll.

"Perfect. Time to bring back all the most feared S-Class missing nin back from the grave... the Akatsuki."

I laughed the shinobi world will fall to its knees.

Then I can rule the world bring revenge and kill all.

I preformed a lot hand seals in the room.

Once Jugo brought the Hyuuga over she passed out from fright oh well less fun for me. I then ushered Jugo, Karin and Suigetsu out of the room. The scroll began to glow as I wrote down the names of the people that were to be resurrected in her blood.

The twelve other scrolls were shining each showing that the souls were being brought back from hell.

Their bodies began to materialize.

"Welcome Pein, Konan, Madara, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Orochimaru, and _Sasuke_ I welcome you back to the living.

"He he he he my friend I knew you were going to bring us all back with that Jutsu." Madara said.

"Master Madara you know this man." Pein asked.

"Yes I do he helped me locate a lot of Bijuu and in return I gave him the ability to summon people from the dead back to the living and also he's the master now not me once we are summon we follow his orders since if we don't we die again." Madara also said.

"But why was I brought back?" Sasuke spat annoyed that he has to see his brothers face again.

"To help me get my daughter back from that wretched leaf village and take over the shinobi world," I stated knowing the next question.

"Who's your daughter?" Sasuke asked.

I motioned for him to come closer. Once he was close I whispered in his ear.

"WHAT HER SHE WAS THE WEAKEST SHE CAN'T HELP YOU AND SHES YOUR DAUGHTER." Sasuke screamed making me smirk.

"Yes and her blood line limits are very powerful, more than your Sharingan."I said.

"She never had a blood line limit when we fought and you say limits so she has more than one?" Sasuke said.

"Yes she has two very powerful ones from me and her mom's side. For not seeing it the limits were sealed by her mom and now they are awakening so I brought you all back to help me with my plot." I said.

I saw Orochimaru smirk what, was he thinking. I opened the door to see Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu.

"Sasuke-Kun," She yelled jumping on him as if she were five.

"Get off me Karin I'm busy." He snapped.

"You three show them all of their rooms, except for you Madara. I want to talk to you." I ordered

"Yes Sir" They said.

**Sasuke POV**

If I had known she was that powerful I would have taken action with her she could have been useful I wonder if she knows about her limits.

I smirked. She would be the perfect person to help me revive my clan.

**Orochimaru POV**

This could be useful I might take her right under his nose and train her to be the greatest war weapon ever.

I liked my lips this could get interesting.

_Once I have her no one can stop me _I thought.

**Madara POV**

"What do you want from me?"

"You're going to help me drag my daughter back." I told him.

"And just what makes you think I will help you." I said. Hating this man for, trying to destroy Konoha. To destroy Konoha was supposed to be my dream. Not this guy's.

"Because if you refuse to help me it is back to the grave for you," He said. "If you don't help, I simply have no use for you."

I had to refrain my killing this man. He was beginning to really piss me off, no one threatens the great Uchiha Madara.

"Fine," I growled. "I will help you."

"Good."

He smirked. "Great, what I want to do is..."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Past (Namikaze mansion)**

**Normal POV**

Sakura's eyes opened up. She and Minato had slept through dinner.

Speaking of Minato, his arms were still wrapped protectively over Sakura.

Sakura felt as if they were made to fit into each other's arms. She felt like being in his arms was the right thing, like he was the last missing puzzle piece.

How come she never felt like this with Naruto? How come with only Minato? Those were questions Sakura wanted to know.

Sakura gently rested her head on Minato chest.

She wished she could stay like this forever.

Sakura let out a low sighed.

_I failed... _was the only thought running through Sakura's mind.

She promised herself she would not get attached. And now here she was lying in bed with Minato, his arms wrapped around her.

_I've fallen hard _was her last thought, before Sakura once again fell asleep.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Future (Team Kyo, after battle)**

**Normal POV**

Team Kyo was exhausted, they were all currently propped up against various tree next to each other.

Somehow they had, all managed to get out of the ropes.

"That fucking sucked!" Chikako said. "Next, time I get my hands on those Konoha Nin I am going to maul them."

"No one wants to hear you rant about this, so stop talking." Kyo said with a tired sigh.

Chikako gave Kyo a deathly glare. "I will rant all I want," She declared.

"You two are already fighting." Akihiro said.

They ignored him and continued on with their fight.

"My ear drums are going to break, listening to your horrible voice." Kyo said.

"My voice is not horrible!" Chikako shrieked.

"Last time I checked, it was." Kyo said smugly.

"Well you're a Transexual,"

"Dick."

"I am not a dick! You are a man whore."

"You had sex with that fat Konoha Nin,"

"I did not!"

Akihiro groaned. "Why are you two fighting?" He asked.

Both Kyo and Chikako shrugged, not remembering the real reason behind their fighting.

"Master's going to be mad." Kimiko stated out of nowhere.

Everyone turned a confused gaze her way.

"He's not going to like, that we lost against the Konoha Nin, and failed to catch up with Team Kakashi." Kimiko explained to them.

Team Kyo turned silent, Master would be extremely pissed at them when they got back. They had failed their mission.

"Fuck, I never thought of that." Kyo said sighing, knowing he would get the worst punishment because he was the captain of the team.

Kimiko stood up, using the tree for support. Once Kimiko was steady and could stand properly, she began to walk away from the group; limping everyone once in a while.

"Where are you going?" Kyo shouted.

"Away from here," Kimiko replied in her monotone voice.

"Get your ass back here!" Kyo yelled after her.

Kimiko ignored him and continued on, there was no way in hell she could stand to be near those idiots any longer. They were all really beginning to piss her off.

Akihiro pulled himself off the ground; he ignored the pain that shout through his body. He began making his way in the direction that Kimiko had taken off in.

"Not you too, get back ere Akihiro!" Kyo called after him, annoyed that half of his team was leaving him.

"Oh great, now I'm stuck with this idiot all alone!" Chikako said.

"Shut it," Kyo mumbled.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**With Team Shikamaru**

**Normal POV**

After Team Shikamaru, had managed to cover some distance away from Team Kyo, they all sat down. Tired and exhausted, from the battle and walking.

"I knew we should have gone around." Shikamaru muttered.

"Hey, you have to admit that battle was sort of fun." Kiba said.

Shikamaru sent Kiba a glare. "Because of the battle, we will all need to rest for a couple of day." He said.

Kiba shrugged his shoulders.

"We have a mission to complete." Neji reminded him. "We're supposed to catch up with Team Kakashi, for back up."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled.

"I am not troublesome, you lazy ass." Kiba said.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and did not reply, he was not in the mood to fight.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me!" Kiba shouted.

"Jeez you two, calm down." Choji said.

Kiba quieted, down and took a place on the ground underneath a tree.

"Let's just rest for awhile, then we can set up camp here." Shikamaru told his team, before he close his eyes for a quick nap.

**Team Kakashi **

**Tsukiko POV**

"Are you sure you are feeling well enough to travel," Kakashi asked me _again! _He was beginning to seriously and royally piss me off.

"I'm fine," I ground out, trying not to snap at the irritating man. "Anyways since you were nice enough to let me take along, I didn't want to hold you back on your mission." I added in a fake sweet tone.

Kakashi did not reply, instead he pulled out his book.

I gave him a quick glare. I hated this team so much, the only thing they seemed capable of doing was pissing me off.

"Hurry the hell up you two!" The idiotic blonde shouted.

**Naruto POV**

"Dickless just stop pestering them, to walk faster." Sai said from behind me.

I turned around to face him. "I am not dickless," I said.

"You can keep thinking that." Sai replied with one of his stupid fake smiled.

"Well then, if I am dickless then you are gay."

"I am pretty sure, I am not gay."

"Oh yeah prove it."

"Ugly, has quite a big rack."

"Don't speak about Sakura-Chan like that."

"You told me to prove it."

"Not that way."

"You never said which way."

I crossed my arms in a huff. "You have no permission to talk about, Sakura-Chan like that." I told him.

"Who do I need permission from, you?"

"... Yes, in fact you do."

"Sure Dickless, you keep thinking that."

"Why you little-

But I was cut off someone hitting both me and Sai in the head.

I looked up to see Sensei, and Tsukiko.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"You two need to stop fighting." Sensei said.

"He started it." I argued, pointing at Sai.

"Dickless pointing, is not a nice thing to do." Sai said.

My eyes twitched. "Shut up pale faced freak!" I shouted at him.

WACK

Kakashi-Sensei, had yet again wacked both me and Sai in the head.

"I told you two, not to fight anymore."

I growled, and began walking ahead.

"Naruto get back here." Kakashi called after me.

"No, I'm going ahead. So leave me alone." I yelled back, I then stormed out of sight.

**Kakashi POV**

I let out a sigh.

What in the world where we going to do with that boy.

It always seems like, Naruto will just continue to be a young boy that through tantrums.

But even I know, when it comes to a fight. Naruto's not to be taken lightly at all.

So why can't he just grow up, and act more mature, like an adult.

**Tsukiko POV  
**

I had to bite the inside of my cheek, to keep from laughing.

At the rate that this team fights, there was soon going to be no Team Kakashi.

For now all I have to do is put up with their annoying fighting for a couple more days. And then once they get their hands on the scroll I can steal it and ditch.

Then once I return it to Master, maybe I can finally get a little break.

That would be nice.

A nice vacation, somewhere without a bunch of idiots bothering me that is something I need.

**Sai POV  
**

That Tsukiko girl, does not look truth worthy.

I was going to have to keep my eye on her.

She looked a little suspicious.

We had all began walking, I was walking behind Tsukiko. My eyes glues to the back of her head.

There was something about her that did not feel right, and I would find out.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Past (Namikaze mansion)**

**Sakura POV**

Both I and Minato had slept through dinner.

And now I was hungry.

But I did not want to get up and eat.

One: Because Minato's arms were around me, and I could not crawl out of bed without waking him up.

And two: I did not want to leave his arms.

Being in Minato's arms felt right, as if it was meant to happen, we fit together in each other's arms perfectly.

For some reason I felt, as if I was meant to be with Minato.

I had never felt like this with Naruto; when he had his arms around me. So why just Minato, I gave my head a little shake. I was still tired. I could think about all of this in the morning, for now all I wanted to do was close my eyes and go to sleep.

I gently rested my head next to Minato, and in a matter of seconds I was asleep.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Future (Yuuki and Yukio)**

**Normal POV**

"We're almost there." Yukio told his sister. "If we keep going at this pace, we should be in Konoha by tomorrow morning."

Yuuki nodded her heard.

"Master is never going to know what hit him..." Yukio said.

**That's the end of this chapter. Sorry if we don't update for awhile I work with my cousin and we don't live near each other, I live somewhere in Toronto and she lives somewhere is Whitby, so it's hard for to work together if we write a chapter we always have to send it back and forth.**

**And sometimes we don't get it for awhile because we don't always check our emails or facebook.**

**Anyways please Review.**


	9. Takahashi Clan

**Chappy Nine has arrived**

**I own no Naruto characters!**

Recap:

"We're almost there." Yukio told his sister. "If we keep going at this pace, we should be in Konoha by tomorrow morning."

Yuuki nodded her heard.

"Master is never going to know what hit him..." Yukio said.

End of recap:

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Future (Konoha, next day)**

**Normal POV**

Yukio and Yuuki hopped from roof top to roof top.

They had made it into Konoha, without being caught.

Now all they had to do was get into the Hokage's tower.

Yuuki landed swiftly and quietly outside the window of the Hokage's tower, in a mere matter of second Yukio landed at her side.

"You ready?" He asked her.

She nodded her head. "Ready," Yuuki said.

Yukio checked to see if the window was locked, and it was.

He placed his finger tip on the glass window and focused chakra to his finger tips. Yukio then released the chakra from his finger tips. A click of the window lock opening could be heard.

Yukio lifted the window open, and hoped in followed by Yuuki.

Just then the door to the Hokage's office opened up...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Past (Next Day)**

**Sakura POV  
**

I and Minato were walking towards the training grounds.

"Are you sure you want to be training right now, maybe you should rest." Minato said.

"Minato, I told you I am perfectly fine." I reassured him again, giving him my best smile.

"Fine but I want you to be careful." Minato says in a firm voice.

I stopped in my tracks, causing him to stop too. I then turned and leaned in towards Minato, till our foreheads were touching,

Holding out my pinky to him, I say. "I promise."

Minato takes my pinky, with his. "Promise," He replies.

I then grabbed Minato's hand. "Let's go," I tell him.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Training Ground**

**Normal POV**

"Where are they?" Obito whined out, yet again.

"Will you just be quiet?" Kakashi said; getting annoyed over listening to Obito whine.

"I don't have to be quiet." Obito shot back.

"You're a baka."

"Am not,

"You sure are, if you think you're not one."

"Why you little-

"Please can you too stop fighting?" Rin said, not liking to watch her teammates fight in front of her.

Obito's gaze travelled to across the field, were he saw two figures approaching.

"Her there they are!" He shouted.

Sakura and Minato approached the ground.

"Hey guys," Sakura greeted them.

Rin offered Sakura a smile. "Sakura-Shishou, how are you doing?" She asked.

Sakura returned the smile. "Just fine now," Sakura replied. "So we shall not be wasting anytime Rin, we're going to get straight to your training."

"Are you sure, Shishou?" Rin asked in a worried voice.

"Yes," Sakura said. "Follow me."

Sakura began to move away from the group heading towards the river, Rin moving behind her.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Good job Rin." Sakura congratulated. "Now that you can walk on water we should, move onto the next thing I am going to teach you."

Rin eyes widened with complete excitement. "What is it Shishou?" Rin asked eagerly.

"First let's head back to shore. Then I'll explain it to you." Sakura said.

They both then walked back to shore.

Rin turned to face Sakura. All of her excitement was clear in her eyes, and on her face.

"I'm going to teach you Chakra Scalpel." Sakura told her.

Rin nodded her heard. "I've heard of Chakra Scalpel before." Rin announced.

"Good, well then when I explain this you should understand." Sakura said. "This medical technique forms one's chakra into a small sharp blade. This can then be used for highly accurate incisions necessary for surgeries and anatomical dissections. Unlike regular scalpels, the Chakra Scalpel can actually make cuts inside the body without actually creating an open wound, limiting the risks of an infection

The Chakra Scalpel can also be used offensively, although it requires great precision to be effective. Because of this requirement, using the Chakra Scalpel offensively is highly unusual. In heated combat, even some of the greatest medical-nin won't be able to exert the precision needed to make fatal cuts, but it can still effectively cut muscle tissues and tendons, rendering the target immobile." Sakura explained, taking a deep breath when she finished.

"Well then let's get start!" Rin cheered.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sakura sat leaned against a tree healing her right forearm.

She had let Rin practice the Chakra Scalpel against her. And Rin had managed to get her forearm and left calf.

"Shishou are you okay?" Rin asked her yet again.

"I'm fine Rin." Sakura said, let out a tired breath.

Sound of approaching feet could be heard; Rin turned her attention to see her sensei and teammates coming towards them.

"What happened to Sakura?" Obito asked once they had reached them.

"Sakura-Shishou let me practice the Chakra Scalpel against her. And I had managed to get her left calf and her right forearm." Rin explained to them.

Minato was at Sakura's side. "Are you okay?" He asked her in a worried voice.

"I'm fine," She told him; giving him a reassuring smile.

Once Sakura had finished healing her forearm, she moved onto healing her left calf.

Not long after Sakura had finished healing her calf.

She stood up, slightly shaky. So Minato held her arm ready to catch her if she fell.

"Shishou I am so sorry." Rin apologized.

"It's okay Rin. Amway's you nailed Chakra Scalpel on the first try." Sakura said trying to encourage her.

"But-

Sakura cut Rin off. "No saying Sorry anymore. I don't care, okay." Sakura said.

Rin nodded her head.

"Well then, I think we should call today quits." Minato said.

"Let's all go get RAMEN!" Obito cheered.

Minato let out a sigh. "Okay," He told them. He swore that one day these kids, were going to drive him poor.

"Yes! Let's go!" Obito cheered running back towards the direction of Konoha.

"Obito wait up for us!" Rin called as she ran behind him pulling Kakashi along behind her.

Sakura smiled at the sight of the energetic team. "Come on, we have to catch up." Sakura said to Minato.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Future (Secret Base)**

**Master POV**

_The scroll is almost complete... _I though evilly.

Once this scroll is ready; I will finally have my daughter in my hands. Then I shall be one more step closer to finishing my plan. But before that, I must find a way to remove that seal that was placed on my daughter by that blasted women.

I turned around, and began to pace the room.

This seal will defiantly be a problem. Sealing Jutsu's is one of the specialty's of her clan, so break this seal will be difficult.

A smirk suddenly made its way onto my lips. I had the perfect idea...

An over ride of memories.

When that women sealed of my daughters blood line she also sealed of her memories of me, and her bother. So the answer is for me to start flooding her dreams with her sealed of memories.

And under all the pressure of trying to break past the seal of her memories, my daughter will break the seal.

Though it may cause her some trauma; it is worth a try.

Everything was falling into place. And to add to it once my daughter found out that it was... Haruno Hikari who sealed of her blood line limit and memories she will seek revenge.

It was perfect.

**Elsewhere in the base**

**Normal POV**

The Akatsuki and Team Taka all sat with in the lounge room of the base.

"Why do you think, this master guy revived us?" Kisame asked Itachi.

"Hn," Itachi grunted not looking up from his book.

Kisame rolled his eyes. "You're a lot of help." He said sarcastically.

"Who cares why he revived us. Now that I am alive, I can kill the pink haired bitch that killed me." Sasori said.

Sasuke's head snapped up at the mention of this. "Was her name Sakura?" He asked.

"I believe so; she was with the blonde haired brat Jinchuuriki." Sasori replied.

_That proves it was Sakura _Sasuke thought. But there was no way Sakura could kill an Akatsuki member. She was too weak!

Karin threw her arms around Sasuke's neck, and pressed herself up against him. "Forget about this Sakura girl Sasuke-Kun." Karin said. "Let's go have some fun."

Sasuke pushed Karin off of him, and stood up. He then stormed out of the room.

Karin stood at the door. "Sasuke-Kun...?" She whispered in puzzlement. Karin then too stood up, and raced of in the direction that Sasuke had gone.

"What the hell is his problem?" Kisame said.

With a sigh Itachi closed his book and stood up. "Who cares," He muttered. Itachi then walked out of the room.

"What is wrong with everyone today?" Kisame muttered to himself.

"Hey shark face, instead of being emotional how 'bout we go battle." Suigetsu suggested.

Kisame turned a sharp glare on Suigetsu. "Who the, fuck are you calling shark boy; fish face."

Suigetsu smirked. "So are we gonna fight or not?" He asked.

"Bring it on." Kisame shot back.

The two of them then stormed out of the room.

Deidara turned to face Sasori. "How about we go train to Sasori-Danna." Deidara offered.

"No," Sasori turned him down.

"But-

"I said no." Sasori said while standing up. "I have puppets to build, so I can be ready for when I get to fight that bitch again."

Sasori then swiftly walked out of the room.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Outskirts of Konoha**

**Hikari POV**

I stared at the distant Konoha.

This was for the best.

No one else could stop him.

He was too strong and powerful.

Anyone who fought him would just end up dying. And if that were to happen, I would never be able to forgive myself.

Turning away, I began to hop through the tree at a fast pace.

I was the only one who could stop him. I don't care if I die, just as long as he does not hurt Sakura.

She was the one last precious thing in my life.

No matter how much I love him. I will have to overcome it, for Sakura, for Konoha.

I closed my eyes for a brief second, before reopening them. I hope Tsunade would understand my reasoning for leaving. Surely she would.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Kimiko POV**

"Why did you follow me?" I asked Akihiro.

"Because... we used to be friends and I still want to be your friend." Akihiro said.

I came to a halt.

Friends; Akihiro and I, we did use to be friends. The two of us were always hanging out, never leaving each other's side. My father never liked him, and mother she was ashamed of us being friends. Me coming from a high status royal family and Akihiro coming from a family that was not as rich as us, but neither of us cared. We just wanted to be friends. But then when I was only six father and mother finally got fed up with our friendship and tore us apart.

I remember the day like it was yesterday. I and Akihiro had been hanging out in my family's garden...

_Flashback_

"_Hiro-Kun, look at this flower! It's so beautiful." I said, holding the flower out to Akihiro._

"_Beautiful just like you Kimi-Chan." Akihiro said._

_A smile spread over my face, I threw my arms around his neck. "Hiro-Kun you are the best!" I told him in a cheerful voice._

"_Kimiko, get over here now!" A voice from behind shouted in anger._

_Both I and Akihiro turned around to see my father approaching us, followed by mother and several body guards._

"_Kimiko come here now! I have finally grown tired, of you hanging around this insolent little boy." Father roared at me._

_Tears began to weld up in my eyes. "B-but he's my f-friend!" I exclaimed._

_Suddenly father hand latched onto my long flowing hair. He then began to drag me across the garden by my hair._

_The tears were pouring down my face. "No Hiro-Kun, help me!" I cried, I began to jerk around violently but nothing seemed to work._

_Akihiro was about to rush forward to help me, but he was stopped by the guards, and beaten down to the ground._

"_Hiro-Kun noooooooo, leave him alone!" I screamed._

_My mother moved in front of me, blocking my view of Akihiro._

"_It's for the best Kimiko-Chan." She whispered softly._

_End of flashback_

After that whenever we saw each other, I would always give him the cold shoulder and never spare him a glance. I thought that if I was cold to him and never talked to him, I would be able to keep him safe from father.

"Kimiko," Akihiro said softly.

"Leave me alone." I told him.

Without another word I started to walk, but Akihiro grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face me.

"Kimiko please," He pleaded.

I looked down, avoiding his gaze. "Let me go." I whispered.

"Look at me." Akihiro demanded not letting go of my wrist.

I looked up at him meeting his beautiful lilac coloured eyes.

"Hiro-Kun," Those words had just somehow managed to slip out of my lips.

"Kimiko-Chan,"

His lips were now touching mind. Before I even knew it, I was kissing him back.

After about a minute or so Akihiro pulled away.

"I love you Kimiko. I love you so much." Akihiro confessed.

"I-I, Akihiro, I love you too. I always have." I told him.

Akihiro wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm so glad." He whispered in my ear.

I clutched tightly onto his sleeves. And I buried my face into his chest. Tears were pouring at a fast pace down my cheeks. "A-Akihiro, I always thought that you would never love me!" I cried. "I-I... because of how c-cold I-I always acted towards y-you."

"I could never hate you." Akihiro mumbled. He then began to gently, stroke my hair. "You are my life. You always have been. There was not been one moment when I stopped loving you."

I then moved back slightly so I could look up at Akihiro. "Really," I asked.

"Really," Akihiro then used his thumb to gently brush away my tears.

"Kimiko-Chan, please never leave me." Akihiro said.

"I won't ever leave you Akihiro-Kun." Kimiko replied.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Konoha**

**Yuuki POV**

My eyes shifted towards the door.

The door knob then began to move, and the door was starting to open.

I froze in fear. What was going to happen?

**Yukio POV**

I held my breath as the door opened.

Once the door was fully open standing there in the door way was the one and only, Godaime Hokage Tsunade.

"What are you two doing in my office?" She demanded. "And who are you?"

**Tsunade POV**

"I am Ito Yukio, and this my sister Yuuki." I answered. "Yuuki and I have travelled all the way here. We have something very important to inform you off."

"Something important, what could be so important that you had to break into my office to tell me?" I snapped. I hated when people entered my office without permission. Especially people I did not know.

"It will be quick we promise." Yukio stated.

I examined them with cautious eyes. They did not seem like much of a threat, but I have learned not to judge my enemies by just looks.

"How do I know, I can trust you." I said; my voice filled with suspicious.

"Please listen to us." The girl named Yuuki pleaded.

I let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll listen to you." I told them. I then moved to sit down in my chair; I then motioned for them to sit down too.

The two of them, both then sat down in the chairs placed in front of my desk.

"So tell me what's so important."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Elsewhere**

**Normal POV**

"I'm bored." Chikako stated.

"Shut up," Kyo told her, finally getting annoyed of having to put up with her complaining. "We have only been walking for a couple minutes." He added.

"So," Chikako said.

Kyo rolled his eyes.

Suddenly Chikako stopped walking.

Kyo noticed this and also stopped walking a few feet away from Chikako. "What is it?" He asked her.

"I can sense chakra, coming this way." Chikako replied.

"How many," Kyo asked.

"I don't know. B-but the C-Chakra presence is so h-huge." Chikako stuttered; she was shaking with fright.

Kyo knew that the only person she was afraid of is Master. So if she was this afraid, right now this person or groups Chakra must match up to Master's chakra.

"It's going to be okay, I'll protect you." Kyo said. He then moved forward, was pulled Chikako into a hug. "I'll protect you."

**Konoha **

**Normal POV**

Tsunade sat at her desk, deep in thought. Could these people be telling the truth? Was there really someone planning the destruction of Konoha, it could be possible. There were a lot of people out there that did not like Konoha, and wanted revenge on Konoha for some reason. But if this was really true, something needed to be done now. There was no telling when the attack could be launched. Tsunade would have to be ready at all costs.

Tsunade then looked up at the two twins in front of her. She let out a sigh. "Okay, I'll trust you." Tsunade said. "But I want any information that you may have on this guy it is crucial. Not only that but, I want you two too tell me what this guy wants with Konoha?"

"It's not what he wants. It's who he wants." Yukio replied.

Tsunade raised a blonde brow at the Ito twins and spoke again. "What do you mean it's who he wants?"

"He said that the person he wanted has some sort of blood line which will help him with the destruction of Konoha." Yuuki answered this time.

"Someone that has a bloodline that powerful; no one in Konoha would have a blood line that strong, we would know about it." Tsunade said. Just then a thought dinged on her. "Shizune get in here!"

The door to the office opened and Shizune rushed in. "You asked for me Lady Tsunade?" She said.

"Go get me Haruno Hikari." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Shizune said, she then turned and left the room.

Yuuki's eyes widened, as she heard the name Haruno Hikari. Both Tsunade and Yukio seemed to notice this.

"What's wrong Yuuki-Chan?" Yukio asked his little sister.

"I remember Master, mentioning a woman named Haruno Hikari once." Yuuki told them. "He said that she ruined everything or something like that."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. Was there something that Sakura's mother was not telling her.

"What does Haruno Hikari; have to do with this anyway?" Yukio asked.

"Hikari has the strongest blood line in the village." Tsunade replied.

"Does she have any relatives?" Yuuki questioned.

"Yes she does, she has one daughter. Haruno Sakura, my apprentice." Tsunade answered.

"Where is she right now?" Yukio asked the question this time.

"Not here." Was all Tsunade had said.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Shizune POV**

My eyes scanned the scroll, which the messenger ANBU had just handed to me. I stood there slightly in shock, there was no way this scroll could be true. And if it was there would be a problem. My gaze shifted to the package that had come with the scroll. Without a second thought I turned to face ANBU.

"I want you to bring this to Lady Tsunade immediately." I told the ANBU, I then handed the scroll and package to the ANBU.

"Hai Shizune-San." The ANBU replied.

Then in a puff of smoke the ANBU disappeared.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Hokage's office**

**Tsunade POV**

_Dear Tsunade,_

_Please understand that this must be done. I am the only one that can, do this. Everything that you shall need to know is within the package that came with scroll. _

_I have lied to you all. But it was all to protect Sakura, from her father. He was after her. She was the greatest weapon. Having inherited both of our bloodlines... Along with her elder brother, Haruno Kyo; he passed away at the age of seven in the Takahashi Clan assassination, along with his father Takahashi Arashi... or so I thought._

_Both the Takahashi and Haruno Clan were distant relatives. In fact my husband Arashi was also my cousin. The reason that all Haruno's were being wedded of to the Takahashi Clan was simple. Our bloodlines, they were so strong that the Konoha council thought that if the Haruno and Takahashi Clan were to marry and have children, they would create a more powerful bloodline. And they would._

_Both of my children had gained both the Haruno and Takahashi bloodline. And when Kyo was only seven, and Sakura was three; I discovered that the Takahashi Clan was planning to take over the village. So I reported it to the Konoha council, and they sent ANBU in to have them all killed, when Konoha had heard of the Takahashi Clan being murdered the council told them that S-Class ninja's had massacred them. All the documents of the Takahashi massacre have been sealed away and hidden. I had also found out that my husband Arashi, and my son Kyo had been killed in the bloodshed._

_I was petrified to know that my son and husband had been killed. I was in so much pain, even if Arashi never loved me fully; I loved him with my whole heart. I did not want my daughter to suffer too, so I sealed of her bloodline, and her memories of her father and brother. I then went on always wearing a false smile so that my daughter would never have to be sad ever._

_And then when I found out that my husband was still alive, and seeking revenge against Konoha. This is my entire fault, so I have set out to stop him. If I am not to return in two-three months put me down as a missing Nin. Also if Sakura is to return while I am away tell her that I love her. _

_Also the package contains information on the Haruno/Takahashi bloodlines, documents on Arashi, Kyo and Sakura, and there are documents of massacre. I hope that you understand my reasoning Lady Tsunade._

_From, Haruno Hikari_

Once I finished reading the letter out loud, I had read the letter over five times just to make sure that my eyes were not playing tricks on me.

My gaze then shifted over to the package, which was on my desk. I grabbed the package from my desk and opened in up. Carefully I pulled out one of the documents. At the top of the document it read Takahashi Arashi; I quickly scanner the page on Takahashi Arashi and placed it on my desk, before pulling out yet another document.

"May I see that document?" Yuuki asked me.

I nodded and handed her the document, once she took it I then went on looking through the package.

Out of nowhere Yuuki let out a little scream.

"What is it?" I ordered looking up from all the information and document sheets in front of me.

"This man h-he is..."

**Cliff hanger anyways please review!**


	10. The First Vision

_Thoughts and/or Sakura and Naruto talking to Inner/Kyuubi, Dreams_

**Inner/Kyuubi talking **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Future (Konoha)**

**Normal POV**

"This man h-he is... Master," Yuuki said her voice full of fear.

"What! Are you sure?" Tsunade demanded.

Yuuki nodded her head. "I'm sure, I would know him anywhere. And this is definitely him."

"That means, that the daughter he is always talking about kidnapping is Sakura-San." Yukio said.

Tsunade's head snapped up in Yukio's direction. "Kidnapping? What do you mean?"

"Master or Takahashi-San is always talking about kidnapping his daughter." Yukio answered. "Also... Kyo is still alive. I would have mentioned this earlier but before that letter, I had no idea who Kyo actually was. Master had brought Kyo with him to the organization when he was only seven."

"So that means that Hikari's son never really died. He was just kidnapped by his father, and thought to have been dead." Tsunade mused. "What else don't we know?"

"Wait- I just remembered something. Master has a mind connection with Sakura-San. He is planning on forcefully waking her up through dreams. He was been sending her nightmares through this connection. And if Sakura-San does not plan to help him destroy Konoha he plans to make her go insane. Also if Sakura-San gets hurt in a dream, she gets hurt in real life."

"Shit." Tsunade cursed. "Is there any way to break it?"

"One of them has to die." Yukio said before Yuuki could.

"Is there anything, else I should know?" Tsunade questioned.

"There are a couple more things; master sent a team out to interfere with your team. He also has sent a spy with them, and there is a spy hidden in Konoha." Yuuki told Tsunade.

"What's the spy name, which is hidden in Konoha?"

"Ryo," Yuuki responded immediately.

"SHIZUNE, GET IN HERE!" Tsunade shouted.

The door to the room opened and immediately Shizune came in. "Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

"I want Ryo, brought to this office now! Send the best ANBU we have right now to get him. I want him cuffed and in my office in twenty minutes. And make sure that he has no idea what's going on. Make sure to tell the ANBU that. I wan Ro clueless was to what's going on."

"Hai," Shizune then left the room.

"Okay, then. Till he gets here, we shall just wait." Tsunade said. "I also want you two to draw a map of how to get to this hidden base of yours." She added.

"Hai,"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Past**

**Normal POV**

"Obito you should slow down when you eat, you might choke." Sakura said, with a slight giggle.

"It's just so good!" Obito said, once he swallowed another mouth full the Ramen.

Rin let out a little laugh. "Obito, you should try and be careful."

Kakashi on the other hand said nothing, and continued to eat his Ramen in silence.

There was then poof behind them.

"Team Minato," A voice said from behind them.

They all turned around to see a messenger ANBU standing there.

"Yes, what is it that you need?" Minato asked.

"The Hokage wants you in his office." The ANBU said, and then with a puff of smoke the ANBU was gone.

Minato stood up from his chair. "Come on guys, looks like we have a mission."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Future **

**Hikari POV**

I suddenly came to a halt. I could feel to chakras up ahead of me.

I hoped from the tree to the ground, and landed without a single sound. There may be two of them, but right now their chakra felt exhausted, so I had nothing to worry about.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Kyo POV**

The chakra was so familiar. But I just couldn't seem to place it. And it was really beginning to annoy me. I let out a frustrated sigh. I couldn't take this anymore. I had to find out who it was.

Before Chikako could even say a word, I took off running at top speed.

"Kyo where the fuck are you going!" I heard Chikako shouted out from behind me.

I ignored her and kept on going ahead.

**Hikari POV**

My eyes widened in complete, shock. I knew this chakra anywhere.

I-I-I-t was K-Kyo.

There was no mistaking it. And before my brain could even react to what I was doing, I was running in the direction that I felt Kyo's chakra coming from.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Konoha**

**Normal POV**

Ryo was currently strapped into a chair, in the middle of Tsunade's office.

The room was silent, as Tsunade sat behind her desk glaring at Ryo. No one else was in the room, she had made Yuuki and Yukio leave the room before Ryo was brought in.

"Why am I here?" Ryo finally spoke up.

"There is no point in lying. I know who you're working for." Tsunade said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ryo said.

In a flash Tsunade, was in front of Ryo. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I know that you're a spy!" Tsunade shouted at him.

Ryo was now smirking. "Even if I was a spy, you have no real proof." He said.

Tsunade was now the one that was smirking. "Oh really," She said. "You can come in now!" Tsunade called.

The door opened and in walked the Ito Twins.

Ryo's eyes widened. "No you wouldn't! Master will kill you!" He shouted in rage.

"There's my proof, now speak!" Tsunade ordered.

"I refuse to tell you anything you hag." Ryo sneered.

Tsunade's eyes twitched in anger. "If I were you I'd start speaking right now, before it gets ugly in here."

"I don't know anything." Ryo lied. "Master refused to tell me anything."

"He's lying. He was Master's right hand man. He knows more than we do." Yuuki said.

"You better fucking speak right now!" Tsunade hissed.

Ryo smirked once more. "Or what,"

Suddenly Ryo went flying through the wall, straight into the hallway. Tsunade then climbed through the hall and dragged Ryo, who was still strapped into the chair, back into the room.

"Will you speak now?" She asked him in a sweet evil voice.

Ryo was scared shitless, nodded his head.

"Well first as you already probably know. He wants to destroy Konoha." Ryo said.

Tsunade said back down in her chair. "And why is that?"

"Because... He had come to Konoha at the age of fifteen with his parents from a secret hidden village called- Kontorora. Meaning- the Controllers, or Controllers something along those lines; his villages used to be very large. But then an assassination squad was sent to their village. Half of them were killed off. And what was left of the village, headed off to Konoha were they settled down. Soon they began to wed of to the Haruno Clan. At the age of eighteen, Master had discovered that it was Konoha that had sent the assassination squad to kill of his clan.

Master wanted revenge, so he gathered his clan together, along with some Haruno Clan members and they began planning their coup d'état. But when Konoha discovered, they ordered the whole Takahashi Clan to be assassinated along with those few Haruno Clan members. This only seemed to anger Master more. And now he is planning the ultimate destruction of Konoha."

Once Ryo had finished explaining the room was silent.

"What else do we need to know?" Tsunade questioned, breaking the silence.

"Master was planning to resurrect some people, to help him with destruction of Konoha." Ryo answered.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Who,"

"Some group of people called them uh... Akatsuki I think." Ryo said.

Tsunade's eyes widened. This was worse than she thought. Not only was some crazy guy out to destroy Konohagakure. But he was planning on resurrecting the Akatsuki.

"How must this ritual be performed?" Tsunade said.

"Master has a special resurrect scroll. He must right the names of the people he wants to resurrect in the scroll, but it has to be written with the blood of someone pure." Ryo answered.

Just then Shizune burst into the room. "Lady Tsunade, we have urgent new! Hyuuga Hinata has been kidnapped!"

"What! When did this happen?" Tsunade shouted. Could this get any more worse than it already was?

"Maybe a day or two ago; in the middle of the night," Shizune said.

"How come, I am only getting word of this now?"

"It has only been recently discovered." Shizune replied.

"Shizune, I want you to pull together a squad of ANBU and go find Hinata right now." Tsunade ordered.

"Hai Lady Tsunade," Shizune said, she then bowed and quickly left the room.

**Tsunade POV**

I let out a sigh. Everything seemed to be getting worse and worse. I swerved around in my chair to look out at Konoha. It looked like such a peaceful village. That soon might be in ruins, if I can't stop this Takahashi man. I swerved back around, to face the others.

"Your master was the one that kidnapped her wasn't he?" I questioned Ryo.

"Probably,"

My eyes narrowed. "How many bases does he have?"

"Many, and by now he probably already knows that Yuuki and Yukio are here." Ryo said.

"What does that mean?"

"That he is probably moving to a different base right now." Ryo replied with a smirk.

"Tell me where all his other bases are located." I demanded.

Ryo shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, he never told me."

"He must be lying again." Yuuki said.

"I'm not lying, you dumbass!" Ryo hissed at Yuuki.

And before Ryo could even react, he was punched in the face by Yukio. "Never call my sister a dumbass!" Yukio sneered at Ryo.

Ryo, face was now red and beginning to swell from the punch.

"Jeez. There was no need to punch me." He said.

Yukio shot a nasty look at him. "Yes there was."

Ryo rolled his eyes. "I have nothing else to tell you."

"Fine then," I said. I then snapped her fingers, and ANBU appeared in the room. I pointed at Ryo. "Take him to the prison cells in the interrogation room. I want a memory Jutsu performed on him." I ordered.

"Hai Lady Hokage," One of the ANBU replied.

They un-strapped Ryo from the chair, and cuffed him. They then disappeared in a puff, along with Ryo.

I then turned to face Yuuki and Yukio. "You two may go get something to eat in the village." I told them. I walked over to my desk and pulled out two Konoha headbands. I then handed one headband to them.

"I have decided to make you both Konoha ninja, for your bravery to betray your master an assist Konoha."

Yuuki's eyes widened. "R-really, a-are you sure," She squeaked, shocked from what I had just said.

I nodded my head. "I am quite sure."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade," They both said at the same time. They then bowed, before leaving my office.

Having them on our side could help a great deal. They seemed to know quite a lot about Takahashi. Maybe we could even get Ryo to turn over to our side.

And then with that I sat back down in my desk, and decided to take a nice long snooze.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Past (Hokage's office)**

**Normal POV**

"This mission is an escort mission." Sarutobi said.

Obito's eyes widened with excitement. "Who are we escorting?" He asked eagerly.

"A young princess, her name is Takaharu Ai. Her father is the King of an unknown place called: Yume no Kuni. Now this village is very far, so walking there on foot might take about a week or more." Sarutobi explained.

"When do we leave sir?" Sakura asked.

"I would like for you to leave as soon as possible." Sarutobi said. "So, please leave today. So all of you get prepared and meet up at the gates in an hour. I shall meet you there with the princess. For now you're dismissed."

Everyone bowed respectfully before leaving the room.

"I hope she's beautiful!" Obito cheered as soon, as they left the Hokage's office. Sakura laughed at this.

Together they all walked out of the Hokage's tower. When they got outside, Rin, Obito, and Kakashi all headed home, to prepare for the mission. Minato and Sakura walked off in the direction of the Namikaze mansion.

Sakura's thoughts were filled with mission, of when Team Seven had to escort Kazahana Koyuki to Land of Snow.

Just thinking about the old Team Seven made Sakura feel sick. She had to admit, that no matter what happened there would still be a part of her that still loved Sasuke... No matter what he had done to Sakura, he still had a special place in her heart. After all they had been Team Seven. The best team there was.

"Sasuke-Kun..." Sakura murmured to herself, not knowing that Minato had heard her...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

When they reached the Namikaze mansion, both Minato and Sakura quickly packed up all the necessary stuff they would need for the mission.

Once they had gathered up, all the stuff they needed they both left the Namikaze mansion and made their way towards Konoha's main gates.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

When they arrived at Konoha's main gates, Rin, and Kakashi were already there. Obito showed up late as usual, with an excuse of having to help a poor elderly woman with her shopping bags. Now all they had to do was right for Sarutobi and the princess...

"Where are they?" Obito complained, after about ten minutes. "I want to see the princess."

Rin's expression brightened all of a sudden. "There they are." She exclaimed.

Everyone turned to see Sarutobi approaching, walking at his side a young woman; who looked like an angel, followed behind them were a bunch of body guards.

"Good. You're all here. This is Takaharu Ai, the princess you shall be escorting." Sarutobi said when they had finally reached Team Minato. "Please introduce yourselves." He told them.

"Hello Ai-Sama, I am Namikaze Minato, the team's leader."

"I am Sakura."

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Uchiha Obito, the greatest ninja alive!"

"My name is Rin, and I'm pleased to meet you."

Ai gave them all a lovely smile. "It's nice to meet you all to." She said, her voice was soft and gently. Ai was also quite gorgeous. She had unusual pure white hair that fell in soft flowing curls down to her waist, hot pink eyes, smooth porcelain skin, her lips were pink and full, and she had a slim figure with all the right curves.

"Well then I must be leaving, I have important things to do." Sarutobi spoke. "I also insist you leave soon. You have a long journey ahead of you." And with that Sarutobi took his leave, followed by the body guards.

"Right... Ai you're in-between me and _Sakura_, Kakashi, Obito, and Rin you cover the rear. Let's go." Minato informed them.

As they walked through Konoha's main gates, Sakura felt numb. The way the Minato had spoken her name was cold and bitter. Had she done something to annoy him? More pain swelled up in Sakura's chest, adding to the additional pain that was already there. Every once in awhile Sakura would steal glances at Minato as they walked, but not once did he look her way, Sakura suddenly felt like crying, but bit her lip to keep herself from doing so.

"Okay we'll stop and set up camp here." Minato announced, after they had been walking for what felt like days.

Sakura set up the tents, Obito went to collect some firewood, while Kakashi and Rin collected some food. Once they got the wood, they set up the fire, Sakura and Rin both cooked dinner together which consisted off: Fish, some berried and fruit, beans, and some water. They all sat around the fire eating their food.

Sakura's gaze wandered over to Minato, who sat beside Ai, she was practically throwing herself all over him. And he didn't even seem to notice. Sakura stood up, from her spot, and let out a fake yawn.

"I think I'm going to sleep." Sakura told the others.

"Good night, Shishou." Rin said.

"Nwight Sawaku-Chwane." Obito managed out around a mouthful of food.

Sakura turned around and headed over to the tent, that she, and Rin, were sharing, she unzipped the entrance of the tent and climbed in zipping it back up once she was inside. Sakura didn't even bother changing into some Pyjamas, instead Sakura just crawled into her sleeping back and fell asleep instantly.

_Sakura sat alone in a beautiful meadow, the sky was clear. There was not a single cloud in sight. There was also a soft breeze, flowers dance in the soft wind. It seemed perfect here. Sakura felt as if she never wanted to leave, she let out a soft sigh and lied down on the nice green grass._

"_It's so relaxing," Sakura murmured to herself._

_Without warning, the sky began to darken, and rain was pouring down hard, the soft breeze turned into vicious winds. Sakura jumped to her feet instantly, fear in her eyes._

"_Sakura..." _

_Minato materialized in front of Sakura. "Sakura..." He murmured her name once again, in a creepy tone. Sakura took a step back, something about him didn't feel right, suddenly another figure appeared next to Minato. It was Ai, she was as beautiful as always, Ai gave Sakura a cocky smirk, and grabbed Minato's hand. In return Minato, wrapped his arms around Ai's waist._

_Anger, jealousy, sadness, and betrayal, shot through Sakura. Tears sprang up to Sakura's eyes, and flowed freely down Sakura's cheeks. Her heart shattered into a million pieces. This was not happening. Not again._

"_M-M-Minato," Sakura stuttered._

"_Ai, is so much better then you. She's prettier, she's smarter, stronger, and better then you in every way." Minato said. Sakura's stomach twisted in knots at this._

_Minato pulled Ai towards him, and captured her lips._

_Sakura's knees gave away and she fell to the ground, she squeezed her eyes shut, she clamped her hands over her ears, and began to scream. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

"Shishou, Shishou wake up!"

Sakura's eyes snapped open, she sat up; Rin was kneeled down beside her, a worried expression on her face.

"Are you okay I came to wake you up, it was your turn for guard duty and I found you screaming, and trashing around." Rin said, her tone of voice full of worry.

Sakura's stomach gave a sudden lurch, and before Sakura could even comprehend it, she had rushed out of the tent, and was puking her guts out next to a tree. Rin held back her hair as she puked.

"What's going on?"

Rin turned around to see her sensei, Minato, walking towards them.

"Sakura, was having a nightmare, then when I woke her up, she suddenly started puking." Rin explained.

"Fine, I'll take her guard duty shift, then." Minato said, he then turned around and left.

After a couple more minutes of puking, Sakura was lying back down in her sleeping bag, sleeping, with a wet cloth on her forehead. Rin sat at Sakura's side, changing her wet cloth every hour or so, and making sure, her temperate wasn't high.

The next morning Sakura was awoken early, they had to pack up camp and start walking, seeing as how they had a long journey ahead of them. Once the camp was all packed up, they started walking immediately, wasting no time.

As they walked, Sakura seemed to notice how close Ai was to Minato. Sakura tried her best to ignore it.

"So, Shishou, you never told me. What was your nightmare, about last night?" Rin asked, speeding up her walking so she was beside Sakura.

"Uh... Well, nothing much," Sakura lied. She didn't feel like speaking, about her dream.

"You were screaming a lot, plus you were crying." Rin said. "Are you sure, you don't want to talk about it?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it! Don't you understand?"

Rin looked taken back at Sakura's outburst, and fell back next to Obito, and Kakashi, who were both giving Sakura strange looks.

Sakura, head was pounding. She had a migraine. Why did she keep having nightmares, and who was that Dark Silhouette? But the better question was: What did it all mean? That was what Sakura really wanted to know. Maybe she should go see a doctor, after this mission was finished, and done with. Was it possible, that she was going crazy? Sakura shook her head, and tried not to think about the nightmare.

"Okay, we'll stop here, for a break." Minato told them, when it was around noon.

They all sat themselves down and had some berries, cut up fruit, and chestnuts, for lunch. Once they were finished eating they all washed up in the river, and rested a few more minutes before continuing to walk again.

It was a nice day out. But too hot out, the sun was beating down on them. Sakura didn't like the heat, it was only making her migraine worse. It was also really boring walking in silence, no one seemed to want to talk after Sakura's small outburst at Rin. There was no way this mission could get any worse than it was turning out to be...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Future **(**Elsewhere)**

**Normal POV**

When Hikari first laid eyes on Kyo, she was filled with happiness. Seeing her son after nineteen years seemed to be the greatest moment of her life, especially since Hikari had gone through those entire nineteen years, thinking her son had been slaughtered.

"Kyo," Hikari whispered, she moved forward and engulfed Kyo into a tight hug. Kyo stood there for a minute not knowing what to do, finally he hugged back, not really knowing why.

After a few minutes, Hikari and Kyo pulled away from the embrace.

"I-I thought you were d-dead." Hikari cried, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I- but you're a-live."

Though Kyo, knew this was the wrong thing to say, he still said it, before he could even stop himself. "Who are you."

Hikari's eyes widened. He didn't remember her? "Don't you remember me?" She questioned.

"I'm sorry, should I?"

Hikari gasped, and pulled away from Kyo, and fell to the ground landing on her knees.

Kyo didn't know why. But he was worried about this women, he had just met. He felt like he had known her.

"Are you okay, do you need any help." Kyo said, bending down next to Hikari. "Would you mind tell me your name?"

"H-Haruno Hikari,"

"Nice to meet you, I'm-

Hikari cut him off. "Kyo, your name is Kyo."

"How did you know that?"

Hikari looked Kyo in the eyes, the same eyes that Arashi had. "Because I'm, your mother..."

**(A/N I seriously wanted to end the chapter there but I didn't)**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Past (Team Minato)**

**Sakura POV**

We had once again, sat down for another break, Ai had been complaining about how tired she was. I watched as she practically sat on Minato's lap, and he didn't even seem to care! I hated her... and him. I mean, did our kiss mean nothing?

Watching Ai flirt with Minato, and him flirt back, made my heart ache. I had to, will myself not to cry, or get up and punch Ai in the face.

I sat a distance away from the team, underneath a tree. I couldn't stand to be near anyone, not without getting sick, and wanting to puke. Every once in a while I would sneak a glance up at Ai and Minato, only to see Ai snuggling up closer to him.

I sighed and leaned against the tree. My heart was aching. Love sucks.

I let out a sudden gasp, as I was pulled away from earth...

"_No! Leave him alone!" I screamed. Tears were falling down my cheeks. My clothes were tattered, I was covered in blood and dirt, my hair was in tangles. "Please... I'll... I'll come with you."_

_The man he had ruffled messy jet black hair, and dark jade green eyes. He let go of his hold on Minato, and tossed him aside next to the unconscious and bloody Naruto. "Sasuke, go grab her."_

_Sasuke moved forward, and took hold of me, and pulled me towards the man, he dropped me at his feet._

"_Sasuke-Kun... You're despicable..." I shot at him._

"_I gave you a chance Sakura... you refused." Sasuke said._

_The man kneeled down in front of me, and took my face in his hands, and forced me to look at him. "My darling, it's so nice to see you again." He said. "You tried to run from me in the past, and in the future, but you failed. I finally have you. Now give your daddy a hug."_

_I spat, in his face, "You're not my father."_

_He then slapped me hard on the right cheek; the impact was so hard that I went crashing into the ground. I struggled, and pulled myself up into a sitting position, glaring at the man before me. "I hate you! You hurt Naruto! And now Minato too, I hope you die!" I sneered at him._

"_I don't give a fuck." He said. "I have you, and that's all I need to destroy Konoha."_

"_Y-You I will never help you destroy Konoha!" I shouted at him. "Never, Konoha is my home! I would never help you to destroy Konoha! Even if it meant giving up my own life! I would rather burn in hell, before I ever help you with your disgusting dreams, you wretched man!"_

"_Even after, what your mother did? She lied to you. She kept secrets. She closed off your memories. She told you nothing of your older brother, or you father. She did all this for herself."_

_I was silent, I was at a lost for word. For I knew he was right. My mother had lied to me. She was one of the few people, who I trusted dearly and I discovered the lied to me._

"_I-I..."_

Suddenly, I felt somebody clasp my shoulder, and I was pulled away from the scene.

I was now on my hands and knees, panting heavily. I looked up to see Rin, Obito, Kakashi, and _Ai _all looking down at me, I looked to my left and kneeling down beside me was Minato, his hands on my shoulder. I quickly shook his hands off and moved away from him, using the tree to stand up on my shaky legs. My head was spinning, and my stomach was lurching. What had just happened?

"Shishou... are you okay?" Rin asked, saying each word slowly as if I was a two year old. I did not reply; I could not seem to form any words. I was still in shock, from what I had just seen.

Obito moved to my right side, and gently touched my arm in a comforting matter.

"Saku-Chan, are you okay?" Obito repeated Rin's question.

"I... What happened?" I finally spoke.

"Well, I called your name, and you didn't answer. So I went over to check on you, and your eyes... they were violet, and you kept muttering stuff under your breath. So I called over Minato and the others. Minato called your name a few times to, and snapped his finger in front of your face, then he finally grabbed your by the shoulders and pulled away from the tree... and here we are now." Rin explained.

"I- No- My father- I saw him!" I exclaimed. "He, told me my mother- She lied to me... I don't understand."

"Saku-Chan, calm down." Obito said.

"No!" I cried. I turned to face Minato. "Why did you wake me? I was about to find out what happened!" White-hot anger was all I felt at the moment. "I needed to know! I had to!"

"Shishou," Rin cried, flinging her arms around me to stop me from launching myself at Minato, who was now standing up and staring in at me, shock clear on his face. Ai, hid behind him shaking. This only seemed to make me angrier.

I was furious, and I didn't know why. "Let go of me Rin!" I screeched. "LET GO!" Tears were falling from my eyes.

Obito seized my right arm, and Kakashi moved and took hold of my left, while Rin continued to keep her arms locked around my neck. I thrashed about violently. "I NEED TO GO BACK HOME! NARUTO- he needs me." I whispered to last part. I felt a pressure in the back of my neck, and my lids drooped and I fell into unconsciousness.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Rin POV**

"Rin tell _Sakura_, we're leaving." Sensei told me.

"Hai," I replied. For some reason, I didn't like the way he said Shishou's name. It was cold, and bitter. Maybe they were fighting... I shook my head clearing my thoughts of that. Maybe I was just making assumptions.

"Shishou, come on we're leaving!" I called over to Sakura. She didn't move. I called her name a few more time but she didn't budge, finally I stopped all attempts of calling her name, and heading over to where she was. Sakura was slumped against the tree. Her eyes... were a dark violet, fear ran through me. Something was wrong.

"Minato-Sensei, come here now!" I shouted. Minato-Sensei and other came over towards me.

"What's wrong, Rin?" Minato-Sensei questioned.

"Its Shishou looks at her." I told him.

Minato-Sensei kneeled down on Sakura's left.

"Sakura, you there," He said gently. He then snapped his fingers in front of her face. Still nothing happened.

"What's wrong with here?" Ai piped up.

"I don't know." Sensei said. Minato-Sensei then grabbed onto Sakura's shoulders, and pulled her forward, she landed on her hands and knees.

**Minato POV**

Sakura was panting heavily. Sakura looked confused too. Her once Violet eyes had now returned to their normal jade green eye color. Sakura looked up at everyone, her gaze then turned towards me. She instantly shook my hands off and pulled away from me. She used the tree as support to stand up. Her legs were shaking badly.

"Shishou... are you okay?" Rin asked her. Sakura said nothing.

Obito moved to Sakura's other side, and gently touched her arm.

"Saku-Chan... are you okay?" He repeated Rin's question. I stood up from the spot, which I had been kneeling on.

"I... what happened?" Sakura finally spoke. She sounded dazed, and out of place.

"Well, I called your name, and you didn't answer. So I went over to check on you, and your eyes... they were violet, and you kept muttering stuff under your breath. So I called over Minato and the others. Minato called your name a few times to, and snapped his finger in front of your face, then he finally grabbed your by the shoulders and pulled away from the tree... and here we are now." Rin explained.

"I- No- My father- I saw him!" Sakura exclaimed. "He, told me my mother- She lied to me... I don't understand."

"Saku-Chan, calm down." Obito said.

"No!" She shouted; she turned to face me. Why did you wake me? I was about to find out what happened!" Guilt began to build up inside me; my eyes were wide with shock. "I needed to know! I had to!" At this, Ai let out a little scream, and hid behind me. I could tell Sakura was about to attack me.

"Shishou," Rin cried, flinging her arms around Sakura's neck.

"Let go of me Rin!" She screeched. "LET GO!" Tears were falling down her cheeks. I couldn't help but feel like this was my entire fault.

Obito grabbed her right arm, and Kakashi grabbed her left. Rin continued to cling to her as the thrashed around violently.

"I NEED TO GO BACK HOME! NARUTO- he needs me." She whispered the last part. Suddenly Sakura's eyes dropped and she fell unconscious, I instantly moved forward and took her into my arms.

"Minato-Kun," Ai whispered, but I ignored her. Sakura was the only thing on my mind right now.

"Sensei," Rin said softly. "What-

"I'll carry her, we need to get moving." I said.

"She needs rest." Obito protested.

I gave them all a sharp look. "We still need to complete this mission. Now let's go." I held Sakura in my arms bridal style and began to walk. Ai was in the middle of Kakashi and me, with Obito and Rin flanking us. What had happened just moments ago felt like it had happened years ago instead. No one talked, as we walked, for no one had anything to say. Or was it no one wanted to bring up what had just happened back there. That was probably it. There were no answers, as to what happened. Soon, we would probably found though. But that was not what was bothering me, what was bothering me was Sakura... I still wouldn't be able to bring myself to talk to her.

It was just the thought of those two. Sasuke and Naruto, I knew she still loved them. And I didn't like that; I didn't want Sakura to love other people. I wanted to love only me...

**Rin POV**

I was shocked. Never had I seen something like that before.

My eyes kept travelling back over to Sakura, who was asleep in Minato's arms. What had happened? Was something wrong was Shishou? I hoped not.

I never wanted anything like that to ever happen again. I could barely handle it the first time, I don't think I would be able to deal with it a second time. It was so hard to believe that just moments ago, Shishou had been having a panic attack and had tried to attack Sensei, and now there she was sleeping peacefully in her arms.

I felt some sort of anger towards her. Why had she tried to attack Minato-Sensei? It annoyed me that I had no answers to what I had witnessed, and it annoyed me that I was angry at Shishou.

Just thinking about it, made me worried. All I could hope for was that she would be okay.

**Obito POV**

I didn't know that to say.

What I had just say minutes ago shocked me. What had made Sakura act that way? I wanted to know. I wanted to have all the answers at my finger tips.

Why had Sakura been so angry? Why had she attacked Sensei? Or at least tried to, there was something going on with her and I wanted to know what it was. Could it be that Sakura was hiding stuff from us?

The memory of Sakura back there, would be forever burned into my memory. It would be something, I would never forget.

**Kakashi POV**

Something was going on. No one just suddenly, spaces off like that, then snaps back into reality and has a tantrum like that. Sakura saw something back there, and I intended to find out what it was.

Though I would never admit it to the others... I did care about Sakura.

When I first saw her, I felt as if I knew her. So seeing Sakura like that today, did make me worry. And something about those violet eyes seemed familiar... Sakura was defiantly keeping stuff from us.

I was going to uncover Sakura's secrets.

**Ai POV**

I kept sending glares at the unconscious pink haired girl.

That wench, in my man's arms. I was going to kill her.

Minato was going to be mine. And I was going to make sure of it. There was no way that bitch was going to stop me. I would marry him, and he would become King, and I would become Queen and we would take over my father's village.

He was meant to be mine. I knew right away from the moment I saw him, that he was the one. And now the pink haired ugly whore was in my Minato's arms. That should be me, he is carrying not her.

I was going to make sure she paid...

**Well that's it for the chapter. I hope you liked it. Also sorry about the wait for this chapter, or any grammar mistakes, once against my cousin isn't here to check the stories for grammar mistakes or anything like that. **

**I do read over it sometimes to check, but I always seem to miss something. If there are any mistake do feel free to tell me. No hateful comments. Spread the word of our story to other fan fiction fans you know, please. Anyways... please REVIEW .**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Click it you know you want too...**


	11. Rain of Sorrow

**Here is Chappy eleven! Please enjoy.**

_Thoughts and/or Sakura and Naruto talking to Inner/Kyuubi, Dreams_

**Inner/Kyuubi talking**

_Recap:_

_Minato was going to be mine. And I was going to make sure of it. There was no way that bitch was going to stop me. I would marry him, and he would become King, and I would become Queen and we would take over my father's village._

_He was meant to be mine. I knew right away from the moment I saw him, that he was the one. And now the pink haired ugly whore was in my Minato's arms. That should be me, he is carrying not her._

_I was going to make sure she paid..._

_End of recap:_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Future (unknown)**

**Normal POV**

The blood dripped down into the vile. Arashi covered the vile with the cap. Madara instantly pulled his hand away from Arashi and glared at him. Madara loathed this man. He wanted to strangle him.

"The blood of the most powerful Uchiha alive," Arashi muttered to himself caressing the vile of Madara's blood in his hand. The sight of this made Madara sick.

"May I go now?" Madara sneered.

Arashi finally looked up at Madara. "Not yet... I still have something for you to do."

Madara had to resist the urge to snap at Arashi. "And that is?"

"I want you to go retrieve Uzumaki Naruto for me."

"Why is that?" Madara questioned.

"That is none of your concern." Arashi told him. "Now get going. I expect you to be leaving tomorrow morning."

As Madara left the office he muttered incoherent stuff under his breath.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Team Kakashi**

**Normal POV**

Team Kakashi were scaling the mountain side of Subarashii Mono one of the biggest mountains in Kumogakure. The shrine which hold the one of the few remaining time travelling scrolls was rumoured to be somewhere in the mountains of Subarashii Mono.

"We're almost to the ledge." Kakashi shouted loud enough for the other to hear over the blowing wind. And sure enough within minutes Team Kakashi jumped up onto the mountain's ledge. The ledge of the mountain turned into a winding path that went farther up the mountain.

Naruto let out a tired breath and leaned against the rocky wall of the mountain. "When are we going to reach this shrine?"

"If we keep following this path we should reach the shrine." Sai answered.

"Let's get going. We've wasted enough time already." Naruto said. He then straightened up and began to walk along the path with the others following behind him.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Elsewhere**

**Kyo POV**

"Because I'm your mother..."

Those words kept ringing in my mind. I have every reason to believe that everything she was telling me right now was a lie. I could get up right now and walk away. I could never talk to this woman again. That would probably be the easiest thing to do right now.

"I-I..." I couldn't seem to form any words.

"I t-thought you were d-dead." Haruka cried.

I froze. "W-what dead..." I finally managed to say something. "What happened?"

Haruka sat herself down on the nearest log and looked up at me. "You were only seven... Sakura was only three-

"Wait hold up- Sakura? Who's that?"

"Y-your sister..."

_Sister... _

"Sakura was three... I found out your father was planning to take over Konoha along with his entire clan and a few Haruno Clan members. I instantly did what I thought was right. I reported what I had found out to the Konoha Council. They then ordered an assassination on the Takahashi Clan, your father's clan; I thought that you had died in the a-assassination along with your father." Haruka then once again broke down into sobs.

I didn't know what to say. For all I know she could be tricking me; but for some reason I couldn't help but believe her.

After a couple minutes Haruka's sob died down into hiccups. Kyo waited a couple more minutes before he decided to ask her a question.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Kyo asked.

"...I'm looking for your father..."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Past (Team Minato)**

**Normal POV**

Sakura yawned and stirred in her sleeping bag. She opened her eyes and sat up. Sakura looked to her side to see Rin sleeping away. For once Sakura was happy to wake up normally, instead of waking up to screaming her head off. She was happy because for once she didn't have a nightmare while she was sleeping.

Sakura carefully climbed out of the tent, so she didn't wake Rin up.

The sun was just rising. There was a slight breeze in the air but nothing that would bother Sakura. She felt relaxed and happy.

Sakura walked over to the fire that looked like it had just recently burned out, and sat down on a tree stump next to the fire pit. She let out a relaxed sigh. Sakura was glad that everyone else was asleep. Especially Minato; Sakura didn't know if she would be able to face Minato after what she had done yesterday. It was an uncalled for outburst.

Sakura closed her eyes and sat there listening to the sound of nature around her; for some reason it seemed to calm Sakura down. The birds were already chirping happily signalling the start of a newly arising day. Sakura liked to listen to the bird chirping and singing their songs.

"I see you've woken up Sakura."

Sakura eyes snapped open. Standing there was Minato.

"I-I- Minato..." Sakura murmured. She wanted to apologize but she just didn't know how to do it.

"_Sakura_," Minato whispered. His voice was full of worry and love.

"Minato I'm so sorry. I didn't mean- to- it was uncalled f-for I-

Sakura broke down into tears. Minato reached forward grabbed Sakura's hand, and pulled her into a hug.

"I know, I know." He whispered in her ear as he gently stroked her hair. "I'm sorry too Sakura."

After a few more minutes Sakura and Minato pulled away from their embrace. Minato gently wiped the tears from Sakura's cheeks using his thumb. Minato then kissed Sakura on the lips softly and swiftly. Sakura blushed at this causing Minato to chuckle.

"You're so cute when you blush." Minato told her softly. Hearing this only deepened Sakura's blush.

"Ahhhh Minato!" Ai's cry could be heard from her tent.

Minato broke away from Sakura and rushed into Ai's tent, followed closely by Sakura. As soon as Minato entered the tent, Ai flung her arms around his neck, and buried her face in his chest.

"What's wrong Ai?" Minato asked her.

"I saw a spider." She cried.

Sakura's eyes twitched. This girl was quite annoying.

"Where,"

Ai pointed to her sleeping bag. Minato then untangled Ai's arms from around his neck and went over to her sleeping bag where he shifted it around for a couple seconds looking for the spider.

"Ai-Sama there is no spider."

"I thought I saw one." Ai said. "It must have left."

Minato turned back to face Ai and Sakura. "I guess we should start setting up camp; Sakura would you please help Ai pack up all of her stuff."

"Sure," Sakura replied.

"Well then, I'll go wake up the others." Minato said; he then left the tent.

Sakura faced Ai. "Well let's get started."

"I don't need _your_ help." Ai sneered.

"Excuse me?"

Ai gave Sakura a nasty glare. "You heard me. I don't need your help. You're in my way."

"What the hell do you mean?" Sakura demanded.

"I want Minato and you're in my way." Ai snarled.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "There is no way you're going to touch Minato."

"Oh but he will be mine." Ai taunted.

"Shut up." Sakura hissed. Sakura cracked her knuckled threateningly.

Ai then smirked. "My dear Sakura-Chan, if you hurt me then you'll be in shit, deep shit."

Sakura felt the need to launch herself at Ai and strangle her to death.

"You're not going to get away with this." Sakura stated.

Ai smirked. "Oh but I will. No one will suspect me. I am just an innocent little princess in the eyes of the others. You on the other hand... if anything happened between me and you and I got injured everyone would immediately suspect you."

"You're an evil little bitch." Sakura vented at her.

"Why thank you. Now get out." Ai ordered Sakura.

Giving Ai one last glare, Sakura left the tent.

**Ai POV**

I watched as Sakura left the tent. There was no way Minato was going to want to be with that bitch when I was finished here. Minato would be mine, even if it meant killing that whore. She was in the way.

My gaze shifted towards the kunai pack which my father had given to me for my thirteenth birthday. The Kunai were all pure gold with the Kanji for love engraved into the side.

I was now smirking. An evil idea had just crossed my mind. I just had to wait until the perfect moment, to put my plan into action, which would be soon.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Elsewhere in the past**

**Normal POV**

"I can't wait to see Minato!" Squealed a young woman; she looked to be about in her early twenties. This young woman's name was Uzumaki Kushina. Kushina had a slender but highly feminine build, her skin was fair and her eyes were violet, she had long, bright-red hair, a common trait amongst the members of the Uzumaki clan, that reached down to her calves, with strands that framed both sides of her face, with the left one being parted by a hair clip.

"Calm down Kushina-Chan." Uchiha Nanami told her. Nanami had pale fair skin, onyx eyes; she had black with a blue tint in it, Nanami's hair flowed all the way down to her waist and spiked at the bottom.

"I haven't seen Minato-Kun for over a year! How can I calm down?" Kushina exclaimed. Kushina and Nanami had been sent on year-long mission to protect a small village in Tsuchi no Kuni (Land of Earth).

Kushina and Nanami were hoping from tree to tree. It would only take them about a day to get back to Konoha.

"I wonder if he's misses me?" Kushina thought out loud.

"I'm sure he has." Nanami said in a slightly sarcastic voice. Nanami, unlike most Uchiha's, did not put up a cold expression all the time.

Kushina rolled hers causing Nanami to laugh. The two of them continued to make their way back to Konoha laughing and talking happily.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Future (Kyo and Haruka)**

**Normal POV**

"I thought you said he was dead." Kyo said.

"That's what I thought...until recently. I discovered that your father was still alive." Haruka informed him. "And he's out for revenge. He wants to destroy Konoha. So I left the village to go find him. I'm going to try to kill your father before he can destroy Konoha. After all it is my fault he want revenge."

Kyo knew right away that this was his opportunity. If he travelled with his mother he would be able to get to know her better and he felt as if it was his job to help his mother, Kyo wanted to meet his younger sister too, and he would also be able to meet his father; even if he was evil.

"I want to travel along with you." Kyo declared.

Haruka's eyes widened in surprise, she hadn't been expecting this. "I don't know..."

"I want to get to know you better, and I want to help you." Kyo said truthfully.

"I don't want to lose you again. I already lost you once." Haruka said.

There was no way that Kyo was changing his mind. "I want to help you. I want to get to know you so I can be able to call you my mother. I want to meet my younger sister, and my father." Kyo admitted.

Haruka sat there thoughts running through her head. She didn't want to have to suffer through the pain of losing Kyo again. It was already too painful the first time; but Haruka knew she wouldn't able to change Kyo's mind.

"Okay," Haruka spoke. "But I need you to promise me one thing."

"Anything," Kyo said, while holding up his pinky. Haruka wrapped her pinky around Kyo's pinky.

"Promise me that you won't die. I can't suffer through that pain again."

"I promise." Kyo confirmed...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Konoha (Hokage's office)**

**Tsunade POV**

I sat at my desk shuffling through the package that Haruka had left me. I had been up all night reading through the information. I wanted to know every little detail. It was crucial that we know how strong our enemy was. The more I read about Takahashi Arashi's bloodline the more hope I lost in Konoha surviving his attack against the village. From what I had read his bloodline was extremely powerful even more than Sharingan and Byakugan. This was a problem.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," I called without looking up from the sheet I was reading.

The door opened and Shizune entered holding a rolled up piece of parchment. She walked over and stopped in front of my desk.

"Lady Tsunade, it's a mission update from Team Kakashi." Shizune informed me.

I placed the sheet of paper I was reading aside, and took the parchment from Shizune.

"You may go." I told her. Shizune then silently left the room.

I opened the parchment and began to read:

_Dear Lady Tsunade,_

_The mission seems to be going well so far. We haven't encountered any enemy ninja yet. Though we did come across an injured girl names Tsukiko, we took her in to rest at a hotel in Kumogakure, doing this seemed to delay us a day or two. She seems suspicious, and we have very little information on her. I am keeping a close eye on her. We shall be reaching the shrine in about a day or so from now. I shall send you anther mission update to inform you of how we are doing soon. _

_From, Hatake Kakashi_

I sighed and put the parchment inside one of my desk drawers. Not much useful information in the mission update except for that Tsukiko girl.

"Shizune come in here!" I shouted. Within second Shizune re-entered the office.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade, you need me?"

"Go get Yuuki and Yukio for me." I ordered her.

"Hai," Shizune then left the office. I took sip sake from my cup, and went back to reading the sheet I had been reading before.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Konoha (past)**

**Normal POV**

Sarutobi sat in his office working on paperwork; but his mind was elsewhere. Sarutobi was worried about Kushina returning to the village. She and Nanami were due to return soon from their year-long mission. Knowing Kushina, Sarutobi knew that she would be excited to see Minato seeing as how she has developed strong feelings for him. But what Minato was most worried about was the fact that Sakura was staying in the Namikaze mansion. He knew that Kushina had quite a temper and would not take this piece of information well at all.

But not only will she be mad about that she also be mad about the relationship between Sakura and Minato. Sarutobi knew that in the time that Sakura had been staying in the Namikaze mansion, that she and Minato had developed a close relationship. Finding this out would only add to Kushina's anger.

Things were going to be quite troublesome when Team Minato arrive back in the village. There were defiantly going to be some quarrels between Sakura and Kushina.

Sarutobi let out a tired sigh. What was he to do?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Team Minato**

**Normal POV**

There was an eerie wind blowing, and Sakura didn't like it. It gave Sakura a weird feeling.

Sakura gaze flickered around looking for any sort of sign of a surprise attack, but she found none. For some reason Sakura couldn't help but feel like they were going to be attacked.

"Shishou, are you okay?" Rin piped up.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah I'm fine..." Sakura replied. Sakura wasn't paying attention. She felt weird, like she had the day before. Sakura then felt herself being pulled away from her surroundings...

_Vision:_

"_Everyone be quite, their coming!" The man that seemed to be the leader, sapped._

_All the ninja were silent, and crouched down in their hiding spots._

_Team Minato began approaching into sight. Team Minato were now dangerously close to all the hidden ninja, and without any sort of sound, the ninja all leapt from their hiding spots and attacked._

_The leader caught Minato and Sakura off guard, and punched Minato in the face and Sakura in the stomach knocking them off their feet. He then turned around and took hold of Ai._

"_I've got the princess, you all finish them off." He ordered. The leader then leaped through the trees._

_Sakura lay on the ground surround by a gang of the ninja, each of them repeatedly kicking her in the stomach, or head, or stepping on her legs, the sounds of bone cracking could be heard. Minato fought his way through a another group of ninja that surrounded him, to get towards Sakura. Kakashi, Obito, and Rin, all fought their hardest against the ninja but were being pushed back the large numbers. Everything was in chaos._

The scene then slipped away from Sakura.

Sakura was on her knees, Minato at her side, supporting her weight, everyone else stood around.

"We're going to be ambushed." Sakura spoke suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Minato questioned.

Sakura pulled herself up of the ground; with the help of Minato, who kept his arm around Sakura.

"There is a group of ninja, not that far up a head waiting to ambush." Sakura informed them.

"Are you sure?" Minato asked her.

"Yes, I am." Sakura confirmed.

Minato then let go on his hold of Sakura. "Ai, I want you in between me and Sakura. Rin, Obito, and Kakashi, surround us. While we're walking stay on high alert, now let's get moving."

Everyone got into the positions that Minato told them too, and they immediately began walking. Sakura was glad that Minato believed her. Sakura didn't know what she would've done if Minato hadn't believed her.

As they neared the destination where the ninja were hiding out, Sakura hands were ready near her kunai case for any attack.

And sure enough when they reached the destination, ninja sprung out from every single direction.

Sakura pulled out a kunai immediately, and threw it at the leader. The leader pulled out his own kunai and used it to block the one that Sakura had thrown. Sakura charged at the leader and engaged him in a hand to and combat.

Each kick and punch seemed to get them nowhere, seeing as how Sakura and the leader could not land a single punch on each other. Getting tired of this, Sakura jumped away from him and pulled out some more Kunai and threw them at him, he once again deflected them all with his own kunai.

Sakura looked around to see Minato fighting of ninja coming at all angles to try and get Ai. Kakashi, Obito, and Rin were all being overpowered by huge amounts of ninja.

Sakura quickly ducked out of the way of an oncoming kick from the leader. Sakura slipped on her black gloves and jumped out of the way from a series of kunai flying in her direction.

"Everyone get to somewhere high!" Sakura shouted.

Minato took Ai in his arms and hopped into the highest tree, followed by Rin, Obito, and Kakashi.

Sakura gathered as much chakra as she could into her fist, and slammed it down to the ground. On immediate impact the ground shattered and opened up, causing enemy ninja to fall through to their doom, huge chunks and shards of earth flew all over the place hitting other enemy ninjas that had not fallen into the huge crack.

"Holy shit," Sakura heard Obito curse.

Sakura turned on her heel to face the last remaining ninja. She quickly performed a series of hand signs so fast, that not even the Sharingan could read them.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu,"

A massive orb of roaring flames escaped Sakura's mouth and directly hit the remaining ninja.

"Fall back! Fall back!" The leader shouted. He turned around sharply and jumped into the air, aiming for one of the nearest tree branches.

"You're not getting away." Sakura growled. Sakura charged forward a leapt in the air after the leader, she grabbed on to the scruff of his collar, and with all her strength gave a might pull. The leader flew back past Sakura and crashed into the ground, he was unconscious on impact. Sakura then landed gracefully beside him. Sakura once again grabbed the leader by the collar. Sakura dragged him over to a tree, and sat him against it; she reached into her pouch and pulled out chara string. Sakura then tied the leader to the trunk of the tree; she then focused her chakra into the chakra string.

"That was fucking awesome!"

Sakura turned around to see Obito running towards her. When he reached her he engulfed Sakura in a tight hug. Sakura rolled her eyes and separated herself from the hyper Obito.

"Shishou that was great." Rin said, moving to stand beside Obito.

"You were okay." Kakashi grunted. Sakura smiled knowing that was a compliment from Kakashi.

Minato approached Sakura; Ai was still clinging to his arm.

"You were amazing." Minato told Sakura.

Hearing this Ai gave Sakura a sneer, which no one except Sakura seemed to notice, Sakura just gave Ai a cocky smirk in return.

Sakura shrugged. "He was an easy opponent."

"What are you going to do with him?" Obito asked, nudging the unconscious leader with his foot.

"Interrogate him when he wakes up." Sakura answered. "I want to know who sent him."

"That's a good idea." Minato agreed.

Ai then let out a sob, which Sakura could tell was fake, causing Minato to turn his attention towards her.

"I was so scared." Ai cried. "I thought they were going to get me."

Minato put a comforting arm around Ai; she let out another wail and cried into Minato's chest. Sakura had to stop herself from launching herself at Ai and ripping her away from Minato. Sakura knew that Ai was just faking; she also knew that Minato was the type of person that would help anyone who was in need, no matter how hard it may be.

"I think we better set up camp here." Minato said.

And so everyone got to work setting up camp, once camp was set up they collected the firewood for the fire. For dinner they had the usual: fish, rice, bread, some cut up fruit, and nuts. After dinner everyone sat around the fire.

"How the hell did you get that strong, Saku-Chan?" Obito asked, once again bringing up the recent events from today, which was really starting to annoy everyone.

"I use chakra enhanced strength." Sakura explained. "This is a technique where the user focuses chakra into their hands and feet using precise chakra control and releases it with pinpoint timing, which greatly enhances their strength."

"Didn't the legendary Slug Sannin, Tsunade, invent it?" Rin added in.

"Correct." Sakura said.

Rin's eyes widened with excitement. It had always been one of Rin's dreams to one day train under Tsunade, and one day surpass. What Rin didn't know was that Sakura herself had become Tsunade's student, and had even surpassed her in both strength and medical Jutsu's. And now Rin had become Sakura's student.

One by one everyone slowly headed off to bed, soon leaving Sakura and Minato the only ones awake.

Sakura's gaze was locked on the fire which was dying out; she didn't know what to say.

"The fire's going out." Seemed to be the only thing, Sakura could say.

"You're right." Minato agreed, standing up. "I'll go collect some more firewood." Minato then disappeared into the forest.

"What a stupid thing to say," Sakura grumbled to herself.

Sakura sat there deep in thought about her time. She missed Tsunade, and all her friends and most of all her mother- a loud moan of pain interrupted Sakura's thoughts. Sakura looked over in the direction of the leader, who was still tied to the tree, his eyes opened up slowly. He let out another moan.

Sakura stood up and walked over to him, and crouched down in front of him.

"Where am I?" He asked, his voice was cracked, and he sounded exhausted.

"Tied to a tree," Sakura told him simply.

Realization must have caught up with him, because anger flash across his face. He didn't look to happy. "You bitch." He sneered at Sakura.

"Bitch means dog, dogs bark, bark is on trees, trees is part of nature, and nature is beautiful. So thank you." Sakura said.

"Fuck off, whore."

"I'd rather not."

He then spat in Sakura face. Sakura gave him a nasty glare and used her hand to wipe away the spit from her face.

"I'll forgive you for doing that." She told him sweetly. He said nothing but continued to glare at Sakura.

"Now," said Sakura. "Let's get down to business."

The man gave Sakura a cold look. "I'm not talking."

Sakura ignored him and continued on. "Who are you? Tell me your name."

"I'm not telling you who I am." He sneered.

"Ah... what a shame," Sakura sighed; she pulled out a kunai and ran it across his cheek, leaving a pretty deep cut, which began to bleed. "Are you still not going to tell me who you are?"

"Fuck you," He growled at Sakura.

Sakura's hand shot out and latched onto a chunk of his hair, Sakura gave a strong pull and blood began to become visible in his sun kissed blonde hair. He hissed in pain. "Now... are you going to tell me who you are?" Sakura asked.

"Never,"

Sakura gave his hair another hard tug.

"Tell me your name." Sakura snarled, getting frustrated with this guy.

"T-Tsubasa," He gasped in pain.

Sakura then released her grip on his hair, "Good... now, who sent you?"

"If I told you, you'd never believe me."

"Try me," Sakura said.

"Uchiha Madara,"

Sakura froze. Uchiha Madara. What could he possibly want with Ai? What purpose could she serve to him?

"Why did he send you after Ai?" Sakura prodded.

"He didn't send us after her."

Sakura eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Who did he send you after then?"

"...You."

This made Sakura even, more confused. Why would Madara send his ninja after Sakura.

"Why?" Sakura questioned threateningly, her grip around the kunai tightening.

Tsubasa seemed to notice this. "H-he knows y-you're from the f-future."

Sakura's eyes widened. There was no way, he could know that. It wasn't possible.

"How does he know that?" Sakura asked, holding the kunai up against Tsubasa's neck, drawing a bit of blood.

Fear was clear in Tsubasa's eyes. "H-he got a letter from the f-future."

"From who," Sakura snarled.

"I-I don't know."

Sakura let out a sigh; she was clearly not going to get anymore information out of this guy anymore.

"We're finished here," Sakura told him, and in a swift movement, Sakura knocked Tsubasa out. He slumped, unconscious against the tree trunk.

Sakura straightened up and turned around, staring at the dying embers of the fire, which seemed to fascinate her. What was she to do about Madara? Sakura knew she was not strong enough to take him on by herself. And if Sakura told Minato the truth, he would want to help her... or maybe he wouldn't want to talk to her anymore for lying to him. Just thinking about it made Sakura want to burst into tears. What if they all turned their back on her, for lying to them? What if they never wanted anything to do with Sakura ever again? What if...? The possibilities went on.

"Sakura..."

Sakura's head snapped up, standing in front of her was Minato. And before Sakura could comprehend what was happening, she threw herself into Minato arms, crying. Minato instantly wrapped her arms around her.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"Minato, please I don't want you to ever leave me." Sakura cried into his chest, clutching onto him tightly.

"I promise never to leave you... Sakura-Chan," Minato whispered, resting his chin on top of Sakura's head.

Sakura didn't know how long they stood there, embracing each other. Time just seemed to slow down for her. Sakura's eye lids began to droop, as sleepiness began to claim her.

"Minato," Sakura spoke, her voice tired.

"Yes?"

"I- But Sakura's body went limp as she was pulled asleep.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Konoha **

**Normal POV**

There was a knock on Sarutobi's office door.

"Enter," His tired voice told the knocker.

The door opened, and in entered Nanami and Kushina.

"Hokage-Sama, we're back." Kushina said her voice as excited.

At this Sarutobi's tired eyes, snapped open. Kushina and Nanami we not supposed to have arrived back in the village this early, they were scheduled to return later tomorrow in the afternoon.

"You're early, I see." Sarutobi said.

"I wanted to hurry back, to see Minato-Kun." Kushina told him.

"She wouldn't stop talking about him all the way back." Nanami interjected.

Kushina was practically bouncing up and down in her spot. "Where is he right now?" She asked.

"As of right now, Minato is currently on an escort mission with his team." Sarutobi replied.

"What! When is he getting back?" Kushina shouted. She had been looking forward to seeing_ her_ Minato.

"He should be getting back by next week." Sarutobi said.

"Next week!" Kushina exclaimed.

Sarutobi sighed. He didn't have enough time to prepare for this.

"I can't wait a whole week to see _my _Minato!" Kushina cried.

"Kushina, calm down, he shall be returning in all due time." Sarutobi said.

Kushina turned a sharp glare on the Hokage. "Fine, but I expect an exact time, and day as to when he is coming back." Kushina then turned on her heel and left the room.

"Here are the mission reports, Hokage-Sama." Nanami said, handing the papers over to Sarutobi.

"Thank you, Nanami, you may go."

"Hai," Nanami then bowed, and quickly fled the room to go catch up with Kushina.

Sarutobi had to admit that girl was bloody scary. And when she found out about Sakura, everything was going to be much, much worse...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Elsewhere**

"So he was captured eh?" Madara mused.

"Yes, sir," confirmed one of the few surviving ninja that had managed to escape Sakura's wrath.

"I see you have all failed me." Madara said. "I am disappointed."

Fear swam through the ninja, for he knew what was coming next.

Madara disappeared, and reappeared behind the ninja, and snapped his neck without even blinking. The ninja's body fell limp to the ground. Madara smirked down at the dead body, and kicked it aside.

"Sakura, Sakura, my precious cherry blossom, you shall be, mine very soon..." He muttered darkly to himself.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Future (Kyo and Haruka)**

**Normal POV**

"We must be leaving right away." Haruka said. "Every minute we sit talking, your father is one step closer to destroying Konoha."

"Right,"

Haruka leapt into the nearest tree, and Kyo was about to follow her, but his eyes widened as he realized what he was forgetting. Chikako, Kyo had promised to protect her and not leave her alone. But with everything he and his mom had talked about he had completely forgot about her. Guilt began to build up in Kyo's stomach, for forgetting her.

"Kyo, are you coming?" Haruka called down from the tree branch.

"I'm forgetting something- We can't go yet-

Kyo was suddenly punched into the ground.

"YOU JACKASS KYO HOW COULD YOU?"

Kyo sat up to see Chikako standing in front of him, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"YOU-YOU- promised you wouldn't leave me," Chikako said.

Kyo instantly jumped to his feet, and pulled the crying Chikako into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Chikako, I truly am."

"You won't let it happen again, right?" Chikako cried, burying her face in Kyo's chest.

"I won't."

Chikako then looked up at Kyo, and without knowing it, Kyo gently kissed Chikako on the lips, causing her to turn scarlet.

"Well..."

Kyo immediately broke apart from Chikako, at the sound of his mother voice. He and Chikako looked up at Haruka, who was now sitting on the tree branch looking down at the two, a look of pure amusement of her face.

"I can now see what you forgot. I assume she is coming along with us." Haruka asked.

"Yes," Kyo replied.

Chikako's eyes narrowed. "Who is she, Kyo?"

"I'll explain later. For now we need to get going." Kyo told her.

Kyo leapt up into the tree, followed by Chikako. And together, the three of them hopped off.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Past, Next Day (Team Minato)**

**Ai POV**

I let out a painful scream.

As I suspected Minato came rushing into my tent.

"Are you okay, Ai-Sama?" He asked me.

"I'm fine," I whimpered.

Minato kneeled down beside me. "I can tell you're not, what's wrong?"

I gently held up my wrist, which was all blue and purplish, it throbbed painfully. My wrist was hurting like a bitch, but this was all just part of my plan.

"Your wrist is broken, what happened?" Minato prodded me, my wrist resting gently on his palm.

Tears slipped down my cheeks, as I fake cried. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Who did this to you?" Minato said. His tone was serious.

"I-I- Don't want to tell you. S-she might hurt me if I tell you."

"What do you mean, she? Ai-Sama, you need to tell me who did this to you."

More fake tears slipped down my cheeks. "Sakura did this to me."

**Minato POV**

"Sakura did this to me." The moment Ai said that, I didn't believe her. I know Sakura would never do something like that to someone. It was just not like her; Sakura did not go around hurting people like that. But I still needed to know what happened.

"How did this happen." I said.

**Ai POV**

"It was yesterday, when you told Sakura to help me pack up my things." I began. "I told Sakura, that I was fine and didn't need her help. Sakura then began shouting at me, about how I was trying to steal you away from her." More fake tears fell down my cheeks. "I tried to explain to Sakura that I wasn't but she wouldn't listen to me. Sakura had then pulled out a kunai and threatened to kill me. I tried to get out of the tent, but she grabbed me by the wrist, and that's when she broke my wrist. She also my cut my arms multiple times with her kunai,"

Minato then rolled up the long sleeves of my shirt, and sure enough my arms were covered in cuts.

"Hang on for a second." Minato told me. He then left the tent, and re-entered minutes later with a first aid kit.

Minato bandaged my arms, and my wrist, not once did he talk to me. Once he finished bandaging my arms, Minato helped me up, and out of the tent where, the all the others were packing up the camp.

"Sakura," Minato called her over from across the camp. I hid my smirk as Sakura approached us. I had my arms wrapped around Minato; my head was on his shoulder. My cheeks were, tear stained.

As Sakura finally reached us, I pretended to flinch, and moved to hide behind Minato, which he seemed to notice.

"Sakura what happened between you and Ai-Sama?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, her eyebrows scrunching up in confusion.

"Ai-Sama, told me that you attacked her." Minato informed Sakura.

**Sakura POV**

"Ai-Sama, told me that you attacked her." Minato said.

I was filled with anger in a second. That bitch was lying!

"I didn't do anything! She's lying." I exclaimed.

"Sakura, hand me over your kunai pack." Minato said. Pain was clear in his voice.

I unstrapped my kunai holster and handed it over to Minato. After examining my kunai he looked back up at me.

"There is blood on your kunai." Minato told me.

"What! No!" My anger was boiling over the top.

"It's recent," Minato muttered.

Tears we threatening to spill, but there was no way in hell I wanted to give the satisfaction of me crying to that bitch.

"I didn't do anything to her!" I began. "I don't give a damn about her."

"Sakura..."

Hell seemed to have just frozen over. I could tell by the tone in Minato's voice as he spoke...

"You don't believe me. Do you?"

"..."

It was on reaction. I slapped Minato.

"How could you? How could you believe her? I haven't touched that bitch at all! Minato I thought you promised you'd be with me forever? When you made that promise, you'd think it also means that you would support, and believe me!" I screamed; I was not able to hold back my tears. "Minato you're a bastard! This is why I never want to fall for somebody! I always end up hurt! And guess what Minato, you're not different."

I turned sharply on my heel and took off running at top speed.

"SAKURA!" Minato shouted after me, but I ignored all his calls, as wells as the calls of Rin and Obito.

I kept running, I didn't know where I was going, I just ran.

I collapsed on the ground once I was sure enough that I was far enough away from Minato and them, rain began to beat down hard, the winds picked up, I curled up into a ball on the ground. I was glad for the rain, for the rain felt my pain and cried with me. The rain covered up my tears of betrayal and sorrow.

It was _Rain of Sorrow_...

**Chapter Eleven is over! I hoped you liked it. Also what's going to happen to Minato and Sakura? Will they get back together?**

**Please spread would of my story to your friends, even if they are not a Minato and Sakura friend please encourage them to read my fan fiction. Oh and sorry about grammar.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Review!**


	12. Doubts And Lies Of The Lost Memories

**Here is chapter twelve. I hope that you enjoy.**

_Thoughts and/or Sakura and Naruto talking to Inner/Kyuubi, Dreams_

**Inner/Kyuubi talking**

_Recap..._

_I kept running, I didn't know where I was going, I just ran._

_I collapsed on the ground once I was sure enough that I was far enough away from Minato and them, rain began to beat down hard, the winds picked up, I curled up into a ball on the ground. I was glad for the rain, for the rain felt my pain and cried with me. The rain covered up my tears of betrayal and sorrow._

_It was __**Rain of Sorrow**__..._

_End of Recap..._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Past **

**Normal POV**

She was on fire. Her whole body was burning up. Sakura didn't like this feeling. To her the feeling was if someone had strapped Sakura to a cross, and set it a flame.

But on the other hand...

Sakura felt as if she was floating in mid air.

She didn't know how to describe the feeling, farther than that.

Sakura could hear bird chirping, the wind blowing, the trees swaying carelessly in that breezy wind. Sakura could also make out someone calling her name. But who was it? The voice was too fuzzy. Sakura couldn't make out who it was. With each passing second the voice became clearer... but she didn't know who it was...

Sakura sat up in a rush. She was dizzy and her forehead was pounding painfully. Sakura tried to make out where she was but her vision was to blurry.

Sakura slipped out of the king sized bed, her feet hitting the cool floor. Sakura waddled over towards the door of the bedroom, and gently opened it up. Trying her bed not to make a sound; Sakura soundlessly slipped out of the room. Sakura walked down the winding corridors. Where was she? She couldn't remember anything? Nothing at all...

Sakura walked down on of the hall she had turned down; only to be met with two huge oak doors at the end.

Curiously seemed to get the better of Sakura; she pushed open the oak doors and entered the room.

It was a lovely bedroom. A nice huge king sized bed in the center of the room, there was two windows on the wall, one on each side of the bed, with red velvet drapes, there two mahogany nightstand: one on the right side of the bed, and the other on the left side, there was also a soft carpet covering the floor, against one wall there was a nice fire place with a black leather couch seated a few feet in front of the fire place, paintings surrounded the wall around the fireplace, lined along the wall with the oak doors were book cases, the wall opposite of the one with the fire place consisted mostly of more beautiful oil paintings. Sakura marvelled at the sight of the room.

"You're awake,"

Sakura must off spun around to fast because her whole vision began to spin. Sakura fell to her knees. She wearily looked up coming face to face with swirling Sharingans.

Sakura's whole body seemed to freeze.

"W-what's going on?" She asked.

The man crouched down in front of Sakura, caressing one of her soft pink locks.

"Beautiful... I must admit." He muttered.

He then moved his hand to feel Sakura's forehead, which was on fire.

"You're worse than before." He said.

Sakura felt like shit. Her head was pounding, it was as if someone had hit her in the head repeatedly with a pan, she was dizzy, her vision was blurred, her body ached all over, and Sakura felt as if she had been torched.

Sakura cocked her head to the side, in confusion. She had no idea what was going on here.

"You have a bad fever. I'm surprised you even managed to walk around in your condition." He mused. He put his arm around Sakura, and pulled her into a hug, Sakura's face was buried in his chest.

"Wh-

But Sakura went limp before she could even fully get out her question.

He picked Sakura up bridal-style, and walked over to his bed; he gently laid her down and pulled the covers up around her. She was going to need some medical attention.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

This time, when Sakura woke up she didn't feel as bad as she had before, but she still didn't feel perfect.

A nice wet clothe was placed upon Sakura's forehead, helping to keep her temperate down. Sakura slowly sat up, the cloth falling to land next her.

"I would lie back down if I were you, Hime-Sama."

Sakura looked to her left to see, the same guy as before, sitting in a chair at her bedside.

"Who are you?"

"Uchiha Madara,"

For some reason, that name sounded familiar to Sakura, she just didn't know why.

"Where am I? And how did I get here?" Sakura questioned.

"In my base," Madara simply replied. "And as to you second question; I found you unconscious in the middle of the forest, in a rain storm."

"I-I don't remember anything." Sakura whispered. "All I can seem to remember is my name being Sakura, my fighting techniques, and being a ninja. I don't recall anything about friend, family, or where I came from." Sakura then looked up at Madara. "What is my full name?"

Madara reached out to caress Sakura's cheek with one hand.

"Your name, my Hime, is Takahashi Sakura, and you belong to me."

"Takahashi..." Sakura murmured; leaning into Madara's touch. Sakura reached for Madara's free hand. She then gently pulled him into the bed next to her.

"Sakura..." Madara spoke her name. The way that he said her name, send shivers up and down Sakura's spine.

"Stay with me." She instructed him.

Sakura didn't know why? There was a yearning in Sakura's heart for someone to love her. Sakura lay down next to Madara and closed her eyes once again sinking into a deep sleep.

Madara watched amused at Sakura slept peacefully next to him. Sakura was the first woman ever to catch his attention. When he brought her here, Madara had all intentions of finding out about the future from Sakura then killing killing her. But now it seems his plans have changed... Madara was going to keep Sakura around with him... She would be of great use to him.

Madara leaned down and placed his lips upon Sakura's gently kissing her. When he pulled away, he was smirking down at the cherry blossom.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Team Minato**

**Normal POV**

They had searched everywhere for Sakura, but there was no sign of her. Anywhere, she was lost.

Rin was angered, she was angry with Minato. Rin felt like crying out and destroying everything around her. She missed Sakura and wanted her back.

Obito was depressed, and like Rin was also quite angry at Minato. All he wanted was to see his Saku-Chan again. Sakura was like an older sister to him.

Kakashi, though he wouldn't show it, he was worried sick about Sakura, and like his other two teammates, mad at Minato.

Ai on other hand was filled with glee. She had done it. She had gotten rid of the pink haired bitch.

Minato was depressed, and pissed off with; himself. It was his entire fault that Sakura was gone now. If only he had believed her. But no he had to turn around and be a jackass.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, it's my entire fault..." Minato kept cursing under his breath.

All of Team Minato seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Would you stop that?" Obito snapped at Minato.

"Obito calm down." Rin pleaded.

"How can I calm down? _Sakura is missing_!" Obito rounded on Rin.

Tears slid down Rin's cheeks.

Kakashi then smacked Obito in the back of the head. "Would you stop making her cry, baka?"

Obito gave Kakashi a nasty glare.

"This is my fault." Ai fake cried.

"No its not," Rin murmured.

"Yes it is," Ai whimpered.

Rin buried her face in her hands, and broke down into sobs. Both Obito and Kakashi moved to comfort her.

"Minato-Kun..." Ai muttered, moving to Minato's side.

"I'll never forgive myself." Minato kept repeating over and over again.

Ai then wrapped her arms around Minato, and pulled him into an embrace. Making sure his head was resting on her breasts.

"It's not your fault." She told him soothingly. This was all part of Ai's plan.

And for the very first time in Minato's life, he was sobbing. He didn't know what to do? Minato knew that he would forever blame himself for this.

"Shhh," Ai whispered, running her hands through Minato's spiky blonde hair.

_He's going to be mine in no time _Ai thought, a sly smirk on her lips. No one seemed to notice. They were all too busy grieving.

Minato pulled away from Ai, and stood up.

"I need to be alone," Minato then walked over into the forest.

The grieving made Ai happy, once they forgot about Sakura; Ai would be the one they shall all be praising. It was all just a matter of time...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Konoha**

**Sarutobi POV**

There was a puff of smoke, and standing in my office was an ANBU.

"Sir, this just came in for you from Team Minato."

The ANBU handed me a scroll.

"Thank you, you may leave." In another puff of smoke the ninja was gone.

I opened up the scroll, and began to read its contents.

_Dear Sarutobi,_

_Sakura has gone. She fled from the group. We have currently stopped the mission. In all due time we shall bring Ai back to her village; right now all we are doing is searching for Sakura Ai claimed that she didn't want to return to her village, and that she wanted to help us search for Sakura. If possible could you please send out a search team to look for Sakura? It would be of great help for us._

_Sincerely, Team Minato_

I groaned and pulled out an empty scroll from my desk and opened it up, I then grabbed a pen.

_Minato,_

_I suggest that you return Ai, to her village as soon as possible. I shall also send a search team to look for Sakura. Once you complete your mission I give you full permission to begin your search for Sakura. It is crucial for you to find her. She is very important._

_Signed, the Sandaime Hokage_

I rolled up the scroll.

"Togu!" I shouted.

A young ninja entered my office, and approached my desk.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama,"

I handed Togu the scroll. "I want that scroll sent out to Team Minato; also please send Nanami, Inuzuka Tsume, Gai and Kushina to my office right away."

"Hai,"

"Good, you're dismissed."

Togu then too dispeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Sarutobi in the peace of quiet of his office; Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. This was not easy.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**

"Your mission is to locate and rescue Sakura." Sarutobi explained. "If Sakura falls into the wrong hands, everything is at stake. She is very important to this village."

"Who is this Sakura person anyways?" Kushina asked.

Sarutobi did not want to answer this quest, for he feared the reaction of Kushina. But he knew sooner or later that she would find out herself.

"Sakura is the newest addition to Team Minato. I sent her on a long-term mission, and she just recently returned; she was the only survivor left from the mission."

Kushina's eyes narrowed instantly, at hearing this. Could this Sakura possibly be a threat in her attempts of capturing Minato's heart completely, if so something would have to be done, Minato belonged to Kushina only, Kushina would do anything to make sure that Minato was hers.

"Well then, I'll give you all and hour to prepare for this mission." Sarutobi told them. "Then I want you to meet back at Konoha's gates, you are to all set of immediately. If you are to fail this mission, you are to report back to me. Dismissed,"

Kushina, Nanami, Tsume, and Gai all bowed respectfully, then left the room.

Togu who was standing next to the Hokage's desk turned to face Sarutobi. "Sir, do you want this to go public in the village?"

"No, I don't need the Konoha Council, discovering of this,"

"Hai sir," Togu replied.

"Good, now could you please go mail all this paper work?" Sarutobi said, handing Togu a stack in paper.

"Of course," Togu said, he then left the room.

Sarutobi wanted to take a break, but another haunting stack of papers sat in the corner of his desk, waiting for him to complete.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Future (Somewhere)**

**Normal POV**

"So this is your mother," Chikako repeated. She just couldn't seem to grasp the information. She too had always thought Kyo had not family.

"For the millionth time, yes," Kyo groaned, getting sick and tired of having to repeat it. "You're so annoying."

Haruka, Kyo, and Chikako were hoping from tree to tree at an unbelievable speed.

"Shut up you fag,"

"Oh I'm a fag? Go look in a mirror whore." Kyo countered.

"Fuck off, you pussy." Chikako growled.

"Right back at you cock fucker,"

"Dipshit,"

"Dirty slut,"

"Ugly fucktard,"

"Dog fucker,"

"Fucking filthy shit,"

"Shit face."

"Dildo,"

"Red headed bitch."

"Hideous fuck, I can't stand to look at you." Chikako raged.

"Same with you,"

"Oh you-

Haruka cleared her throat, catching their attention. "For a couple, you two sure fight a lot." She pointed out.

"COUPLE!" Kyo and Chikako shouted at the same time.

"I assumed you two were a couple, when you kissed." Haruka said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Just because that witch kissed me doesn't not mean we are a couple." Kyo grumbled.

"I kissed you! Hah! You kissed me!" Chikako yelled at Kyo.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Hah got you," Kyo smirked.

Chikako the flipped the bird at Kyo, with a smug expression, Kyo shot her a nasty glare in return.

Haruka sighed; she would have to travel with these two. Thought Haruka loved and cared for her son, he was quite annoying.

"Don't glare at me!"

"Don't flip me the bird!"

"You deserved it!"

"How,"

"You tricked me!"

"You're so dimwitted!"

"No

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes-

"DON'T START!" Haruka screamed at them. "God- You, are irritating."

"She means you!" Kyo and Chikako said to each other.

"You're crazy," Chikako growled at Kyo.

"Why do you talk about yourself in such mean ways?" Kyo said.

"You- go die!"

"Only if I can take you with me," Kyo said sweetly.

Haruka groaned and sped up to get away from the fight Kyo and Chikako. That was the first time in Haruka's life that she had ever lost her temper like that and shouted at someone. Haruka didn't like yelling or losing her temper, it never helped a difficult situation in her opinion.

Though Haruka had put a good distance between her, Kyo and Chikako, she could still hear them shouting and fighting with each other. This was going to be one long journey.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Elsewhere (Kimiko and Akihiro)**

**Normal POV**

"Kimiko, where are we going?" Akihiro finally asked.

"To master," She replied.

Akihiro's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Why are we going there?"

"He must be dealt with."

"K-

Kimiko turned around to face Akihiro, her hands reached up to caress his cheeks, and she stood on her tippy toes and pulled him down. Their lips touched. Akihiro wrapped his arms around Kimiko's petite frame and pulled her body against his, all the while the two of the made out.

Akihiro's hands moved to lift Kimiko's top off, but she pulled away.

"Now is not the time for that." She told him. "We must get moving."

Kimiko turned back in the direction she was heading and took off, leaving Kyo standing alone like a complete idiot.

Akihiro was beginning to feel guilty. He shouldn't have tried to do that. After all they were four years apart, she had only just turned fifteen, and he was turning nineteen soon.

"Are you coming?" Kimiko's cold voice called out.

"Yes," Akihiro said, hurrying to catch up to Kimiko.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Team Shikamaru**

**Normal POV**

Team Shikamaru was walking through the busy streets of Kumogakure they only had a little ways to go before they caught up to Team Kakashi.

"Let's take a break." Choji complained, stuffing his face full of chips.

"We don't have that long before we catch up to them." Shikamaru said.

"Come on!"

Shikamaru groaned, he questioned why he even hung out with these people.

Kiba let out an annoying yawn. "I think we should get a hotel."

Neji gave Kiba a sharp look. "We must complete our mission."

"Who cares, we are already so far behind what can one more day do?" Kiba pointed out.

Shikamaru sighed, seeing the logic in what Kiba had just said. "He right," Shikamaru agreed.

"Fine, we'll go check into a hotel." Neji said. "But we get up early next morning, and set out."

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go find a hotel." Choji spoke.

"You guys are annoying." Shikamaru mumbled under his breath.

Neji shot Shikamaru an icy glare at hearing this.

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and led and the way to the nearest hotel, that he had seen.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Hidden Base**

**Normal POV**

"Your mission is quite simple Sasuke," Arashi hissed.

"What is it, _Master-Sama_?" Sasuke sneered. Just saying that made him want to vomit, he hated bowing down to others. After all he was an Uchiha and it ran through the family.

"I want you to kidnap Ikeda Kimiko-Chan for me."

Sasuke was now confused, though he would never show it. "I thought, Ikeda Kimiko, was on your side?"

"It seems she and her team have well... betrayed me."

The thought made Sasuke thought. So this guy was losing his people one by one.

"Why do you need her?"

"Her bloodline, I need it to complete my plan, I already have blood from the strongest Uchiha alive, I have sent Madara to capture the Kyuubi boy, and now I need Ikeda Kimiko-Chan."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at hearing this. Naruto, he needed Naruto. "When do I leave?"

"Now, I shall give you half an hour to prepare. I also suggest that you take teammates, she may only be fifteen but she is not something to be played around with. She is vicious and shows no compassion for others. Kimiko-Chan shall not hesitate to kill you." Arashi smirked at the thought of Uchiha Sasuke being ripped to bits by his precious Kimiko-Chan; Arashi always had lots of fun with her.

"You're dismissed." Arashi told Sasuke.

Sasuke bowed, though he was against it, and excited the room.

Arashi smirked, being in charge was fun.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo, get up you're coming with me," Sasuke ordered the moment he entered the main room of the base.

"Hai, Sasuke-Kun," Karin said jumping to her feet, so she could cling onto Sasuke's arm.

Suigetsu and Jugo both got up and followed Sasuke and Karin out of the room.

"What's the mission, eh?" Suigetsu asked.

"To retrieve a girl by the name of Ikeda Kimiko,"

Karin eyes twitched. Great another challenge that would probably get in her way of achieving Sasuke's heart, Sasuke belonged to her.

"Is this chick how?" Suigetsu said. Of course he would be the one to ask that sort of question.

"PERVERT!" Karin raged, aiming a punch right at Suigetsu. The moment that her fist connected with Suigetsu's nose, his head exploded into water. Karin continued to aim kicks and punches at Suigetsu.

"Stop it you bitch!" Suigetsu shouted.

"Calm down you too." Jugo said.

"Enough, Karin, Suigetsu," Sasuke snapped.

Karin immediately wrapped her arms around Sasuke. "Okay, Sasuke-Kun."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

Sasuke said nothing, and let Karin cling to him.

"Let's go," Sakura ordered them.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Past (Unknown)**

**Normal POV**

Sakura yawned and sat up, holding her head in her hands. Ringing voices seemed to flash through her head.

_Sakura-Chan..._

_Hime..._

_Saku-Chan..._

_My cherry blossom..._

_Sakura... Come back to me..._

Sakura let out a gasp, her head throbbed violently. All those voice were so... sad, it made Sakura feel uneasy. Where they possible flashes of Sakura's lost memory.

Sakura's stomach began to feel really uncomfortable, as if there was a huge knot in her stomach. Sakura hoped out the bed and rushed out of the room, and down the hall, checking every door she could, until Sakura burst into a bathroom.

Sakura rushed over to the toilet, fell to her knees in front of it, and puked up her guts.

She puked until Sakura was sure there was nothing left in her stomach.

With an exhausted sigh, Sakura leaned against the wall of the bathroom, bringing her knees up to her chest, and burying her face into her hands.

Sakura broke down in heart breaking sobs. What was wrong with her? She didn't know. Who did those voices belong to? They were all so pain filled, Sakura just couldn't take it.

_Please... Sakura... I love you..._

Sakura pushed herself forward back towards the toilet bowl, where she once again began to puke. Using shaky hands, Sakura flushed the toilet.

A steady flow of tears continued down Sakura's cheeks. Sakura curled up into a ball on the floor, clutching her stomach painfully.

What was she to do? Just lie down here all day, and cry. That seemed to be like a good idea to Sakura.

"I see I've found you."

Sakura looked up slightly to see Madara crouched down next to her.

More tears filled Sakura's eyes and spilled over. Sakura launched herself into Madara's arms, and sobbed into his chest.

"Shh," Madara whispered in a soothing voice.

Sakura continued to cry relentlessly.

"Let's get you something to drink." Madara told her. Madara stood up, and turned towards the counter. He then grabbed a cup which was placed next to the sink; he turned on the faucet, and filled the glass up with cold water. Madara then crouched down next to Sakura again, and handed her the glass.

"Drink," He instructed.

Sakura took the glass, her hands shaking, and took a couple sips.

When Sakura finished drinking the water, Madara took the empty glass from her hand and placed it back on the counter.

"You puked up everything in your stomach. You must bed hungry."

Sakura nodded, not knowing what to say.

Madara helped Sakura stand up, and wrapped one of his arms around her waist, and helped her towards the kitchen.

Once they reached the kitchen, Madara had Sakura take a seat at the nice oak table.

"What would you like to eat?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"How about some eggs and bacon?" Madara suggested.

"Sure," Sakura murmured.

Madara turned towards the fridge and began pulling out everything that he would need... and with about half an hour, Madara placed a plate in front of Sakura which consisted of: scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, he also placed a glass of orange juice down on the table for her too along with a fork. Madara then sat in the chair across from Sakura.

Sakura took a small bite of the scrambled eggs, and bacon.

Madara watched in amusement as Sakura, ate her food.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Madara asked her.

"I'm fine." Sakura muttered. But Sakura knew it was a lie. She was not fine. Sakura was scared. Scared of herself. Of her memories.

"No you're not," Madara said, his left hand reaching across the table to caress Sakura's pink hair.

Sakura flushed at this, which made Madara smirk.

"You are beautiful."

"Thank you," Sakura mumbled under her breath, embarrassed.

"I yearn for you, my Hime-Sama." Madara whispered to her.

Sakura stood up from her spot, and moved around the table towards Madara. Sakura sat on Madara's lap, and leaned her head against his chest.

"I'll be here for you." Sakura said.

_"Minato, please I don't want you to ever leave me." _

_"I promise never to leave you... Sakura-Chan," _

A gasp escaped Sakura. This time the voices were filled with love instead of sorrow.

"_Sakura_..."

Madara engulfed Sakura into a tight hug. "You are mine."

"I am yours."

Sakura closed her eyes, and breathed in Madara's scent.

"Kiss me," Sakura ordered him.

Madara did as she told him too. Madara captured Sakura lips. Sakura instantly kissed him back.

_**Sakura he isn't the one for you...**_

_Shut up. _Sakura told the ringing voice inside her head, as she pulled away from Minato to gaze into his beautiful onyx eyes.

"_You're useless Sakura. You will always be the weakest link."_

A painful sob escaped Sakura. One of the few things Sakura could seem to remember beside her name... was being full of pain. She was hurting. It was like her heart had been shattered into a million pieces.

_So many..._

Nothing would be able to mend her. Only the strongest love. For Sakura had been hurt many times, by many people. Was Madara going to be the one to mend Sakura? Somehow thinking about that, made Sakura feel like her being with Madara was all wrong, like she wasn't meant to be with him, but meant to be with someone else.

_Someone that was close._

_... Yet so far away._

How was that possible?

Sakura didn't know how.

In fact maybe all that Sakura knew about herself, which was not much, was all wrong.

"Forever," Madara said.

"Forever," Sakura agreed before she could stop herself. Did she really mean it one she said it...

_Forever._

It was a serious word. Sakura didn't know why she was committing herself to someone she had only just met, even if he said that she was his Hime.

Sakura could also seem to remember that as a child, she always wanted to be a Hime. The most beautiful one in the entire world. She wanted to have the greatest love of all.

"Madara."

"Hmm, yes Hime-Sama,"

"I have doubts. About myself... about you... about everything."

"Doubts. Of course you'll have doubts. It is only necessary. Seeing as how you awake with no memory of our past love." Madara confirmed. "You will soon grow to accept everything. That this is your true life. You shall soon hand yourself completely over to me."

"Nothing feels right." Sakura said truthfully.

"It all will... in due time, Hime-Sama."

"Hime-Sama." Sakura said; she looked up at Madara. "I have always wanted to be a Hime."

Madara kissed her once again upon her lips. "I know,"

"I-I- Sakura pulled Madara down kissed him. She kissed him as if she had no doubts about what Madara had told her.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Madara POV**

I placed my sleeping Hime-Sama back into my bed. Soon she would be mine completely.

It was all a matter of time. I needed her.

Sakura-Hime was an important part in my plan.

For she would be the hostess for that monster...

Perhaps making her into the hostess would destroy her mentally, but it was needed, for her to be my ultimate weapon, my mate...

Sakura rolled over in her sleep.

"Minato..." She murmured.

Anger filled me. I would make her forget that horrible man.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Sakura POV**

_It was beautiful. It was indeed the most wonderful thing I had ever seen. This valley... Words could not describe it._

_I looked up._

_Staring down at me was a huge beautiful fox._

_This fox had pure white fur, and nine swishing tails. Who was this fox?_

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_I am... Haine." The fox replied. "Sakura you are the one destined for me, destined to be my host, only you."_

"_Only me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Sakura, you will be the one that will control my great powers."_

_I sat there staring at the fox at a loss for words._

_This must've been some kind of mistake. It was just a dream. Haine was not real._

"_But I am real." Haine said._

_Sakura shot the fox a glare. "Stay out of my mind." She hissed._

"_Our minds are already connected. Once you give into Madara, I shall help you restore your memory."_

"_My memory... so you'll show me if Madara is lying to me or not." Sakura said. Though Sakura could not deny she did yearn for him. Something which scared Sakura._

"_Yes, but you must be patient, young child."_

"_I am not a child." Sakura huffed._

"_I am far more older, and experienced then you, there for in my eyes you are a child." Haine countered, roaring with laughter at Sakura's pout. "Cute, you are."_

"_Why thank you." Sakura replied._

"_Well then for now... are time together must end." Haine said._

"_Wait- Haine!"_

"_Goodbye Sakura..."_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Elsewhere **

**Normal POV**

Minato sighed and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. Ai was cuddled up next to him in his sleeping bag.

She had insisted on sleeping with him, she had told Minato that she had a frightening nightmare.

And Minato being the kind person he was, allowed her to crawl into his sleeping back with him. But allowing this had not made it difficult for Minato to fall asleep.

His mind was full of thoughts of Sakura.

Was she going to come back?

Would she forgive him?

Or would she still want to be with Minato?

These questioned seemed to haunt him.

With a great sigh, Minato once again attempted to clear his mind of all thoughts revolving around Sakura.

Ai snuggled up closer towards Minato.

Nothing seemed to want to work for him.

Minato carefully moved away from Ai, and slipped out of the tent and into the fresh air.

"I see you couldn't sleep either, Sensei." Rin said. She was merely feet away from him, her back turned to him. Rin turned around to face Minato.

This was the first that Rin had talked to Minato, after what had happened. She wasn't happy with him, none of them were. The only one talking to Minato seemed to be Ai.

"Rin."

"I missed her," Rin cried.

"So do I." Minato muttered. "I never knew Sakura, leaving would have this big of an effect upon us all."

Rin dropped to the ground on her knees. "Shishou was a caring person; even though I only knew he for a while I already care about her."

"Don't worry Rin, I'll get her back." Minato reassured her...

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Sorry for grammar. And sorry if it might be a little rushed.**

**Anyways...**

**What does Madara have in store for Sakura? Does he love her? Or is he just using her? And will Sakura regain her memories. You have to read to find out. :D**

**So REVIEW!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	13. What Is Love?

**Here is chapter thirteen. I hope that you enjoy.**

_Thoughts and/or Sakura and Naruto talking to Inner/Kyuubi, Dreams, Haine_

**Inner/Kyuubi talking**

_Recap..._

_"I miss her," Rin cried._

_"So do I." Minato muttered. "I never knew Sakura, leaving would have this big of an effect upon us all."_

_Rin dropped to the ground on her knees. "Shishou was a caring person; even though I only knew he for a while I already care about her."_

_"Don't worry Rin, I'll get her back." Minato reassured her..._

_End of Recap..._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Past**

**Normal POV**

Sakura watched as the sun began to rise. She had slept the entire day, and night.

The sun rise was beautiful. The sun was a pinkish orange, with a purple tint to it.

Sakura began to gently hum a song. Her humming soon turned into singing...

Boy I think about it every night and day

I'm addicted wanna jump inside your love

I wouldn't wanna have it any other way

I'm addicted and I just can't enough...

"Your voice is amazing."

Sakura whirled around to see Madara, standing at the door which led out onto the roof.

"Madara," Sakura said.

"Yes?"

"Why are you out here?" Sakura asked.

Madara gave Sakura, a small smirk. "Looking for you, Sakura-Sama,"

"And the reason for that is?" Sakura inquired.

"I have business to attend to, so I shall be leaving the base." Madara began. "Hime-Sama, you are not to leave."

Sakura smirked in return, for the smirk Madara had given her earlier. "And if I am to leave the base?"

His movement were so fast; Sakura didn't even have time to think about them.

Madara reached forward and pulled Sakura's body against his own, his hand trailing up and down her body, groping her.

"There shall be punishments." He whispered seductively in her ear.

"Madara," Sakura moaned.

Giving her a cocky smile, Madara separated from Sakura. "I must take my leave now."

Madara gave Sakura a peck on the lips, then left back through the door leaving Sakura to stand alone on the roof.

Sakura crossed her arms in a huff, and glared at the spot where Madara had stood.

"I swear," She grumbled.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"How long do you plan to toy with her, Madara-Sama?" Mizu questioned.

"As long as I feel like toying with her," Madara replied. "But why do you care, Mizu?"

Mizu eye twitched. "I don't, I'm just curious."

"I plan on keep Sakura-Hime, around with me forever." Madara chuckled.

"I don't see the point in that." Mizu said.

"She will be powerful, once she is the hostess that cursed fox, more powerful then she is now." Madara explained. "And if she loves me, she shall stay with me, and I can harness that power without much difficulty from her."

Mizu felt like shouting out at Madara. He knew what this man was doing was wrong. But there seemed to be nothing that Mizu would be able to accomplish with yelling at Madara. He was relentless. Mizu knew he would have to one day try to betray Madara. The only reason he was working for this evil man, was so he would save his little sister. They had made a deal.

"I hope you're not think of turning your back on me Mizu." Madara said, as if he had read his mind.

"Of course not," Mizu lied.

"Good. If you were to betray me, horrible things, that not even you could imagine would happen to your sister." Madara grinned. "Now enough of this small talk let us leave."

Madara began walking away, Mizu following in his wake.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sakura walked down the halls of the base. Not really knowing where she was going. Sakura in fact didn't know her way around this place at all. Usually she just ended up finding herself in certain rooms. Then somehow Madara would pop up, but right now he wasn't here right now. So now was Sakura's chance to explore the base freely.

Sakura's body froze as she passed a door.

A huge chakra was emitting from it.

Sakura turned to face the door, her hand reached forward and grasped tightly onto the door knob. How had she never sensed this immense chakra before? Sakura slowly turned the door knob, opening the door. She was met with a blast wave of chakra, which filled her with energy. It felt good.

A winding spiral stone stair case, wad laid before her.

Sakura took a tentative step forward. The stone stair case was cold against Sakura's bare feet. Sakura stepped carefully down one step.

SLAM

Sakura whipped her head around to see that the door had been slammed shut.

In a rush of panic Sakura tried to force the door open but it wouldn't work. Seeing as how that didn't work, Sakura channelled chakra into her fist. She drew back her fist, and sent it flying towards the door. Pain shot through Sakura's arm on contact.

"Shit," She cried.

She continued a few more minutes trying to get the door to open up, but finally gave up.

Sakura wheeled around and started walking down the stone staircase. It was eerie and dark, Sakura didn't like it at all. She was beginning to regret her decision of opening the door. The strong chakra was beginning to make her feel dizzy, as she began to reach the bottom the chakra began to increase.

When Sakura reached the bottom of the staircase, she was met with total darkness. Sakura took a weary step forward. Sakura's who body seemed to vibrate. The chakra was so more intense now that Sakura couldn't handle it. She lost her balance, and fell forward, Sakura shoved her hands out to try and stop her land, but her hands only ended up getting scraped and cut. Sakura landed painfully flat on her stomach. Sakura's breathing began heavy and ragged. Why was there such a room like this in Madara's base? Sakura used her cut hands, to push herself up onto her knees. For some reason this chakra felt familiar.

Sakura wanted to move but she was too tired. Maybe she could lie here, and wait for Madara to return and find her. Sakura didn't like the thought of that. Madara had already helped her out so much, and she didn't want to look weak in front of him anymore. He'd already seen her faint, vomit, and cry. Sakura didn't like feeling weak.

Sakura tried her best to use her cut hands, to push herself up and off the ground, but all her attempts seemed to be in vain.

"_You shouldn't have come down here, Sakura."_

Sakura's eyes went wide. That voice sounded familiar. It sounded like- Haine.

"_Sakura, my dear, why did you come down here?"_

"Curiosity," Sakura replied, feeling like an idiot for talking to a voice in pitch black.

"_Have you ever heard the saying: Curiosity killed the cat?"_

"Yeah, but, satisfaction brought it back," Sakura countered.

"_Sakura, you tend to let curious about things, which seems to lead you into getting involved in unnecessary dangerous situations."_

"So what,"

Haine chuckled. _"Sakura, I hope that your curiosity does not get you killed."_

"Well? Look where curiosity got me now- lying on my stomach in a pitch black room, with injured hands, and exhaustion. I don't think there's any satisfaction here."

"_You found out your answer as to what is down here. I consider that content, and satisfaction. So once again you have been spared."_

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at that.

"What other great words of wisdom do you have for me?" Sakura asked.

"_Much more, but all that shall be revealed in all due time."_ Haine answered.

Sakura mumbled a strong of incoherent stuff under her breath.

"_You humans amuse me." _

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"_Well then, for now, Sakura I guess it is good bye..."_

Sakura could sense, Haine pull away from her, the chakra seemed to lessen, but not by much. Maybe she could take a nap until Madara got back. Yes. That was what Sakura was going to do. Closing her eyes, Sakura drifted off to sleep.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Team Minato**

**Normal POV**

"We should be arriving, at your village in a couple hours." Minato informed Ai, who was holding his hand, she refused to let go of his hand. Ai claimed that Minato needed her support to get through his 'hard times' as she seemed to call it.

Rin stayed from the group even more then she did before, and was now walking behind the group, eyes strictly on the ground. Everyone once in a while she would look up to make sure she was going in the right direction, but that was about it.

Getting annoyed of all this depression, Ai decided to make things a little more interesting; Ai let out a surprised gasp as she stumbled over her own feet (on purpose) and began to fall forward, pulling Minato along with her. Minato twisted around with Ai in his arms, so that when they hit the ground, Ai was on top of him.

Ai used her hands to boost herself up so she could stare down at Minato.

"Thank you," Ai said, giving Minato a flirty smile.

Rin, Kakashi and Obito, had all stopped walking and were now observing the scene before them.

Ai slowly leaned down her lips inches away from Minato's. His face held no emotion whatsoever, his face was dull.

_Minato..._

Sakura's voice rung in his head; this seemed to snap Minato back into reality. Minato arms shot forward and pushed Ai away from him.

"No," He whispered. "I... I'm not doing that."

Minato lifted Ai of from on top of him; and moved her next to him, Minato then pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"Don't ever do that again," Minato instructed her.

"Why?" Ai asked. "She's gone. Can't you see I care for you?"

"I feel like I'm cheating on her." Minato whispered; his tears now clear to everyone. "This is my entire fault."

Ai pulled Minato into an embrace. "It's not your fault. It's mine."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, noting about Ai was right to him, but no one else seemed to question her. Kakashi could see right through her fake act, even if the others couldn't. She didn't give a shit about Sakura. All Ai wanted was Minato, she just wanted Sakura out of the way, and she had accomplished, and now all Ai needed to do was make Minato get over Sakura; this was all clear to Kakashi. He had been betrayed by a fair amount of people, and could see through phony acts as if they were nothing. Ai was nothing but a phony, and she needed to go.

Kakashi was about to move forward to break up the embrace but was stopped by, Rin. She grabbed his hand before he could walk forward. She shook her head at him.

"No, don't, Kakashi-Kun." Rin said.

"Can't you see?" Kakashi replied, nodding his head in the direction of Ai. "She's fake. There's nothing real about her. She doesn't give a rat's ass about Sakura."

Obito seemed to take notice of this, he rounded on Kakashi. "And you do? Mr, I'm- to- fucking- unemotional- to- give- a-damn; you didn't care about Sakura at all. That would be to... un-cool for you."

"What the hell do you know, Obito?" Kakashi shot back.

"Guys, guys, calm down." Rin pleaded them.

"Stay out of this Rin!" Kakashi and Obito both snapped at her.

This seemed to anger Rin. "It's my business when Sakura's involved. She's my Shishou."

Minato and Ai had now directed their attention over to the fighting group.

"And Obito, I'm pretty sure Kakashi-Kun cares for Sakura-Shishou, who didn't? She was a wonderful person." Rin told him.

"Of course take Hatake's side!"

"I'm not taking sides! I'm just pointing something out!"

"Sure you are!" Obito said, his voice sarcastic, he turned his attention back to Kakashi. "You don't have any right to talk about Sakura as if you know her!"

"What do you know about her?" Kakashi growled.

"More then you," Obito sneered.

"Like what?" Rin shot in.

"..."

"That's what I thought." Kakashi said.

This seemed to quiet them all down.

Rin looked down at her feet, her tears dripping from her cheeks down onto the ground. "Do we know anything about her?"

"No, we don't." Obito muttered.

Rin looked over, with a weak hopeful look, at Minato. "Did you know anything about, Sakura-Shishou?"

"No, other than about her team, nothing," Minato told them all, sadly.

Realization was hitting them all hard and fast. They knew nothing about Sakura. What kind of people were they?

"We can't let this go one any longer." Rin admitted. "We're all breaking about, over Sakura leaving. We need to be strong to get her back. We can't keep fighting; it's going to drive us all insane."

"You're right," Obito agreed. "This is crazy,"

Minato stood up, pulling Ai along with him.

"We need to be strong for Sakura," Minato said.

A small smile graced Rin's lips. "From now on, no more fighting,"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Elsewhere**

**Normal POV**

Madara stared down at the sleeping Sakura, on the cold stone floor. What was with this girl and getting herself into trouble?

Did she not know when to not meddle around in stuff?

Madara kneeled down, and scooped Sakura into his arms. He stood up and walked up the spiral staircase. This girl sure was troublesome.

Sakura stirred in his arms, and buried her head in Madara chest, mumbling under her breath. Her hand unconsciously gripped tightly at Madara's shirt.

When Madara reached his bedroom, her laid her down on his bed, and pulled the cover up around her. Tears slipped down Sakura's cheeks.

This girl was crying in her sleep.

"Naruto-Kun, Sasuke-Kun..." She murmured in a pained voice.

Madara leaned down over top of Sakura, his lips brushed gently against her lips. He then straightened up. She sure was something alright. He had never met a more interesting woman in his whole entire life.

Madara headed towards the door, before exciting the room, he stopped and looked back at Sakura, he then dispeared out of the room.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"_Don't you recognize us Sakura?" A taunting voice asked._

"_No, no, no please just leave me alone." Sakura wheezed out, as the one with black spiky hair, like a chickens rear end, once again kicked her in the stomach. Blood slipped out from Sakura's mouth, down her chin._

_Sakura coughed violently, blood spurting from her mouth._

_The one with spiky blonde hair and the most beautiful eyes Sakura had ever seen; sent a well aimed kick straight towards her head. Sakura silky pink hair was covered with blood._

"_Please..." Sakura sobbed._

_Sasuke stomped down on her left wrist causing it to snap, then her right, Sakura screamed echoed around the dark room._

"_S-s-stop,"_

"_Shut up you whore." Naruto raged, kicked Sakura in the back, pain shot up Sakura's spinal cord. She gasped in pain. How much more could she take? Sakura didn't know._

_The black haired one grabbed onto Sakura's blood stained hair and pulled her up into a sitting position. Her whole body ached in pain._

"_Do you remember our names now?"_

"_S-S-Sasuke-Kun, N-Naruto-K-Kun," She whispered._

"_Correct," Sasuke confirmed; he then threw Sakura aside using her hair._

_Sasuke unsheathed his sword._

_At this Sakura's eyes widened in horror. Was this the end for her?_

_Sakura got up into a sitting position, ignoring the pain in her broken wrists from having to use them to support her weight._

"_No, I bed of you..." Sakura pleaded._

_Sasuke let out an insane laugh, and shoved the katana through Sakura's stomach._

_Sakura's hands gripped onto the blade, cutting her hands, and tried to pull the sword out. But she had no energy left to do. She was just too tired and drained of chakra. Sakura body was going numb and cold, she fell forward._

_Naruto and Sasuke kicked Sakura repeatedly, snapping and breaking bones in her body._

_Sakura felt weak. There was nothing she could do. All she seemed to be able to do was lie there and take the abuse._

_She could barely breath._

_Sakura's heart beat began to slow down, and slowly Sakura felt as if she was not on Earth anymore..._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Get her stabilized!" Madara roared, as many Medic Nin's tried their best to hold down Sakura's violent thrashing injured body, and heal her wounds.

"She's stabilized." The head Medic Nin confirmed, after a long two and a half hours of trying to heal up the worst of Sakura's wounds.

She lay motionless in her hospital bed.

Sakura had almost died.

Madara turned to face the nearest Medic Nin. "What's her condition?"

"She had a few broken ribs, she's been stabbed in the stomach, she has serious bruises all over her body, and her wrists are snapped, so are both of her ankles, her back has taken some serious damage, and her head is severally damaged to. I'm surprised she's still alive." The Medic Nin explained. "She should be dead."

"Can you heal her to full recovery?" Madara said.

"No, we healed all her internal damage, and some of her bruises, her stab wound, two or three broken bones, and most of her back damage, the rest will have to try and heal it's self. Though we can help the process go along faster."

"When will she be fully healed?" Madara questioned.

The Medic Nin looked at her chart, the back up at Madara. "Months, maybe a year,"

Madara cursed.

"I want her under constant watch." He ordered the Medic Nin.

"Hai, Sir," She replied, bowing to him.

Madara turned around and left the room.

He was going to find out who did this to her.

Sakura was a crucial part in his plan. Madara needed her alive.

She couldn't die.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kushina, Nanami, Tsume, and Gai hope from tree to tree in an uneven pattern.

"We must meet up, with Minato-Kun, and his team." Kushina said. When she got her hands of Minato... she swore... if he had some kind of relationship with this Sakura girl, Kushina was going to make sure Minato could not move for a week.

"Give it up, Kushina-Chan." Nanami said who could sense the jealousy rolling of Kushina in waves. "I'm pretty sure Minato-San is not in a relationship with this Sakura, she is only a team member."

Oh how wrong she was.

"But-

"I'll get to see my youthful rival!" Gai shouted.

Tsume sent a glare in his direction. "Why did Sarutobi-Sama, send this quirt with us?"

"I am not a quirt!"

"You are in my eyes!"

Nanami couldn't help but sigh. She was with the oddest pair of people. Kushina a love struck girl for Minato. Tsume was someone who didn't seem to tolerate annoyance. And Gai a hyperactive thirteen year old; what was wrong with the ninja of Konoha these days.

Though Nanami shouldn't be complaining; she was known as the softest Uchiha in her whole entire clan. Fugaku, her cousin wasn't particularly fond of her because of this, well Nanami didn't care. Fugaku acted as if someone shoved an entire pole up his fucking ass. He was always grumpy, and strict, and gave Nanami cold, mean looks. Nanami swore she didn't know how Mikoto could even fall for such a cold hearted bastard.

Mikoto was so caring, kind, and loving. She always put other before herself. Mikoto was never selfish, so how the hell did two opposites hook up? Nanami would never know.

In fact most Uchiha's where mean and distant, and didn't like anyone that was weak. That was not Nanami. She didn't care how strong a person was. Nanami just wasn't a bitch like that.

"You are not a youthful person!" Gai's shouting drew Nanami out of her train of thoughts.

"Who gives a shit," Tsume snapped.

"I do."

"You-

"SHUT UP!" Nanami yelled.

Tsume and Gai stopped fighting and looked over at Nanami.

"What crawled up your ass?" Tsume asked.

"You two are annoying. We have a mission to complete; may I remind you." Nanami said. "We can't have you two fighting throughout this whole entire mission. So stop yelling at each other. Close your mouths. And let's get going."

Tsume began muttering incoherent stuff under her breath, as she picked up her pace.

Kushina laughed, causing Nanami to stare at her.

"What?" Kushina said innocently.

"Why in the world are you laughing?" Nanami asked.

"I'm laughing because of you." Kushina replied. "You facial expression is so... funny."

Nanami scowled.

"See." Kushina gasped in between her laughing fit.

The sight of Kushina laugh seemed to make Nanami smile.

"You should smile more often Nanami-Chan. It's cute." Kushina said.

"Thank you... Kushina-Chan,"

"Would you two hurry the hell up?" Tsume shouted. "I thought you said we needed to complete this mission Uchiha!"

Nanami sent Tsume a glare and picked up her pace, as well as Kushina. Though Nanami hated to admit it, Tsume was right. They had wasted time fighting, and talking. They really needed to pick up their speed if they were going to find this Sakura girl...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Secret Base**

**Normal POV**

Sakura's eyes opened up only to be met by a blinding light. Sakura covered her eyes with her hand, and sat up to the best of her ability.

Sakura felt like crap. She probably looked like crap. Sakura re-opened her eyes. Her vision was all fuzzy.

"Good you're awake," A voice said.

When Sakura's vision cleared up, she noticed that there were three Medic-Nins standing in the room. Their gazes locked on Sakura.

"W-who are you?" Sakura asked, cursing herself for stuttering.

"I'm Amaya, and this is Yoko." The Medic-Nin with mid-back brown hair introduced, gesturing towards Yoko who had long black hair which just swept the floor.

Yoko moved to Sakura's bedside. "How are you feeling, hunny?" She asked.

"I feel like I was just beaten repeatedly with a bat." Sakura replied.

"It's, okay deary, the pain will dim down." Yoko told her.

"When will I be getting out of here? Cause I really don't feel like being in here anymore." Sakura said.

Yoko glanced over at Amaya, who nodded her head. Yoko looked back at Sakura.

"I'd give it a good few months, maybe even a year."

Sakura's eyes widened. Months! A year! That was too long for Sakura. She wouldn't be able to handle it. She was a ninja. Sakura had to train. If she didn't train for over a year her movements would get sloppy.

"You're kidding right!"

"I'm sorry," Yoko said.

"But-but- That's too long... I can't..." Sakura exclaimed. "Isn't there anything that you can do?"

"There's nothing much we can do." Amaya added in.

"If we could, we would do something to speed up the healing process." Yoko informed Sakura.

Sakura just sat there. There was no way she would be able to last that long. She was a ninja! Sakura didn't like the idea of having to be lying in bed all day resting up, or not being able to get out train. It was just... not something that Sakura could handle.

"I want Madara-Kun," Sakura spoke up.

"We don't know where he currently is." Amaya answered.

Anger began to boil up inside Sakura. How could they not know where he was?

"I want Madara-Kun here now! I don't care how long you have to search for him, get him here!" She ordered in a fury in anger.

"H-hai S-Sakura-Sama," Yoko and Amaya stuttered.

Both of them rushed out of the room, to go locate Madara for Sakura.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Madara sat at his oak desk in his office, working away. He had many mission papers, requests and such to fill out.

The doors to his office burst open. The two nurses that Madara had assigned to constantly watch over Sakura came running in.

"What are you doing here? I told you to keep an eye on Sakura-Hime at all times." Madara said.

"Madara-Sama, Sakura-Sama has awakened." Yoko told Madara.

"And she wishes to see." Amaya put in.

Madara nodded and waved a hand in dismissal at the two Medic-Nins. "Tell Sakura, I shall be there."

"Hai, Madara-Sama," They said in union. They both bowed then left the office.

For some reason, Madara couldn't help but smirk. Sakura was such an amusing and unusual person. She was just perfect for him.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Madara-Sama said he shall be coming." Amaya said.

"I told you that I wanted him here right away!" Sakura shouted, making Amaya flinch. Sakura didn't care though.

The door slid open, and Madara entered the room.

"Calm down Hime. I can here you yelling from down the hall."

Sakura gaze flickered over to Madara, who looked to calm, cool, and collected. Sakura's heart seemed to skip several beats.

"Yoko. Amaya, you may leave." He said.

"Yes sir," They replied. Both Yoko and Amaya excited the room without a sound.

Madara then turned to face Sakura.

"Now tell me Hime-Sama. Why are you so angry?"

"I refuse to rest around for almost a year healing up!" Sakura growled. "I need to be training. If I don't train my skills will drop."

Madara sighed, and sat down in a chair which was placed beside Sakura's bedside.

"Hime-Sama, there is nothing to be angry about." Madara said.

"Not for you. Are you the one who might be stuck not being able to train, or complete mission for a year? No you're not." Sakura retorted.

"You're making a big deal out of this. Bigger then it need to be." Madara commented.

Sakura scowled at him. Madara stared back at her with his piercing onyx eyes; after a few minutes Sakura's scowled dispeared.

"I guess you're right." Sakura admitted, looking down at her lap, not wanting to look Madara in the eyes. "I did over react. It was uncalled for and I am sorry."

Seeing as how she was refusing to look at him, Madara placed each hand in a firm grip on either side of Sakura's cheeks, forcing her to look up at him. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead then pulled back.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone over reacts,"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I just-

"Sakura," Madara warned.

"Sorry,"

"Stop apologizing."

"S-

But Sakura cut off mid-sentence at the look in Madara's eyes.

Madara then stood up. "I must be going now, Hime-Sama, I have important business to take care off. I shall return to visit you again."

"Good bye," Sakura murmured as Madara walked out the door, leaving Sakura alone in silence and her own thoughts.

Had her heart really just skipped a beat for him?

No.

She refused to believe it.

Sakura didn't love Madara. She just... liked him. Yeah. That was it. Like. Nothing more than that... right?

What is love?

_Are your palms sweaty, is your heart racing, is your voice caught within your chest?_

That isn't love, that's just lust.

_Are you proud and eager to show them off?_

That isn't love, that's pride.

_Do you want them because you know they're there?_

That isn't love, that's loneliness.

_Are you there because that's what everyone wants?_

That isn't love, that's loyalty.

_Are you there because they kissed you or held you hand?_

That isn't love, that's low self esteem.

_Do you stay for their confession of love because you don't want to hurt them?_

That isn't love, that's pity.

_Do you belong with them because when you see them your heart skips a beat?_

That isn't love, that's infatuation.

_Do you pardon their faults because you care about them?_

That isn't love, that's friendship.

_Do you tell them everyday they're the only one you think of?_

That isn't love, that's a lie.

_Are you willing to give up your favorite things for them?_

That isn't love, that's charity.

_Does your heart break when they're sad?_

That's love.

_Do their eyes see your true heart, and touch your soul so deeply it hurts?_

That's love.

_Do you stay because a blinding, incomprehensible mix of pain and relation pulls you close, and holds you there? _

That's love.

_Do you accept their faults, because it's part of who we are? _

That's love.

_Are you attached to others but stay with your love, without regret? _

That's love.

_Would you give them your heart, your life your death?_

Think about it for a second...

**That is the end of this chapter. I hope that you enjoyed. Please review. No harsh comments.**


	14. Confronting

**Here is the fourteenth chapter.**

**We don't own Naruto though we wish we did and beside if we did Hinata wouldn't exist.**

_Thoughts and/or Sakura and Naruto talking to Inner/Kyuubi, Dreams, Haine_

**Inner/Kyuubi talking**

_Recap..._

_Do you stay because a blinding, incomprehensible mix of pain and relation pulls you close, and holds you there? _

_That's love._

_Do you accept their faults, because it's part of who we are? _

_That's love._

_Are you attached to others but stay with your love, without regret? _

_That's love._

_Would you give them your heart, your life your death?_

_Think about it for a second..._

_End of Recap..._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Future (Team Kakashi)**

**Normal POV**

This was the happiest Naruto had ever been in his entire life. He finally had the key to saving Sakura. He marvelled at the scroll in his hands as if it was pure gold. Naruto would finally be able to save the love of his life. Tears of happiness were welding up in Naruto's eyes.

"Now that we have the scroll we should start heading back to Konoha." Kakashi announced.

Tsukiko's eyes flickered over to the scroll in Naruto's hands. She had to steal it now.

Kakashi seemed to notice this and tensed up, and kept look back and forth between Tsukiko and Naruto.

Sai also noticed this, and kept his eyes locked on Tsukiko.

Tsukiko moved forward towards Naruto peering at the scroll curiosity in her eyes. "May I see the scroll please Naruto?" She asked him.

"Sure I guess..." Naruto trailed off holding the scroll out towards her.

"Dickless no," Sai warned but it was too late. Tsukiko's hands wrapped around the scrolls she pulled it out of Naruto's grasp. She then jumped back away out of Team Kakashi's reach.

"You fools," She smirked. "I can't believe you even fell for that."

Kakashi and Sai got into fighting positions. Naruto on the other hand stood still in his spot confused as to what was going on.

"I knew there wasn't something right with you." Sai said.

"Well you were right to think that."

"Wait what's going on?" Naruto cried his voice full of confusion.

Tsukiko couldn't help but laugh. "Boy you sure are an idiot."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Tsukiko and clenched his fists tightly.

"I now have you time travel scroll. Without it you're never going to get your precious Sakura back." Tsukiko sneered waving the scroll tauntingly back and forth.

This only made Naruto angrier. He was not moments away from attacking Tsukiko. She was really pissing Naruto off right now.

"So what are you going to do now huh?" Tsukiko taunted.

"I'm going to rip your fucking hear out!" Naruto raged. The red Kyuubi chakra began to form around him, Naruto's eyes then narrowed in red slits; anger was boiling throughout Naruto's entire body. There was no stopping him now.

Tsukiko's eyes widened. So this was the Kyuubi. She had heard many rumours about the Kyuubi and its power. Tsukiko knew she was in for one hell of a battle.

"Naruto calm down." Kakashi said.

"How can I? This bitch has got the only thing that's going to help me get Sakura-Chan back." Naruto growled taking a step towards Tsukiko. His red chakra surrounded him like a protective shield, ready to take all the damage from any attack.

"You're going down." Naruto snarled.

Tsukiko was prepared and already in a fighting position.

"Bring it on." She said.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tsukiko dodged yet another incoming punch her way from Naruto. She cursed under her breath. She couldn't keep up this little game of just continuing to dodge his punches. Tsukiko would have to do something about Naruto.

Naruto sent a kick her way. Tsukiko ducked down just in time. She jumped up and flipped out of Naruto's reach. Naruto immediately charged at her with a kunai giving her no time to rest or catch her breath.

Tsukiko just barely managed to get out of Naruto's way. There was now a cut going across her left cheek. Blood dripped down her cheek from the wound.

"Fuck you! Stop dodging and just fight me!" Naruto shouted angrily charging towards her.

"If that's what you want. But you'll be sorry." She said.

Tsukiko ran head on with Naruto. Just as they were about to collide she jumped up and used Naruto's shoulders to propel her up into the air. She did a twist and flip in midair air so that she was turned around and facing Naruto. Tsukiko began performing the proper hand signs she would need for her Jutsu; Ox-Horse-Ram.

_Water Style: Ice Darts Jutsu._

A numerous amounts of ice darts came shooting from Tsukiko's mouth towards Naruto.

The moments the ice darts connected with Naruto's red chakra shield they melted away into nothing.

Tsukiko landed down on the ground without making a single sound.

_Shit _She thought. Tsukiko would have to come at him with a different attack. Tsukiko knew the perfect water Jutsu to use on him.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu,"

A huge massive roaring orb of flames came shooting towards Tsukiko. She cursed under her breath for letting her guard down. Tsukiko quickly performed the signs for a substitute Jutsu.

When the flames cleared up, all that was left of where Tsukiko had been standing was a huge crater.

Naruto's eyes scanned the area searching for Tsukiko; who was hidden in one of the corners of the cave shrine blended into the shadows.

With a sudden movement and a flick of his wrist; Naruto shot a kunai with an explosive tag right towards the spot where Tsukiko was hiding. It landed just inches in front of her, dug into the wall at the force of the throw.

Tsukiko's eyes widened as she realized it was an explosive tag. She sent a burst of chakra to her feet and pushes of the wall just as the tag went off exploding. The explosion sent Tsukiko flying across the shrine and crashing into the ground. The force of the crash into the grounded created a huge crater beneath her.

There was a huge gash in Tsukiko's head. Her head was throbbing with a painful ache. She hadn't been expecting that at all. Tsukiko needed to be more careful. Tsukiko carefully stood up.

Tsukiko tried her best to draw some chakra towards the gash in her forehead; she only managed to slightly stop the bleeding. She would not be able to heal the wound thought. Tsukiko had never been got a medical Jutsu's. It just wasn't her type of thing; but right now Tsukiko was really regretting not learning medical ninjutsu.

"That one really hurt. I'm going to make you pay for that." She snarled at Naruto; trying her best to keep steady on her shaky legs. Her legs had multiple cuts and scratches all over.

Kakashi who was standing of to the sides saw this as an advantage to attack, seeing as how she was only focused on Naruto. Oh what a fool she was. When alone and fighting a team of three you should make sure you keep focused on every single enemy not just one.

Kakashi formed a simple Chidori in his hand.

Using stealth speed, Kakashi managed to sneak up behind Tsukiko she was so distracted with Naruto she didn't even sense Kakashi or heard the chirping of the Chidori.

With one swift simple movement, Kakashi's Chidori went straight through Tsukiko chest from behind.

Blood gurgling noises could be heard from Tsukiko.

Kakashi then let Tsukiko's cold, pale, and limp body slide of his hand and hit the ground with a sickening squash. Tsukiko wasn't even a challenge for Team Kakashi.

The surrounding Kyuubi chakra around Naruto began to slowly die down. He rushed forward and dropped to his knees and Tsukiko's side. He began searching her pockets and such for the time travelling scroll. With no luck of finding it, he sighed and stood up kicking Tsukiko's dead body across the rocky ground in frustration and anger.

"I can't find the fucking scroll," He muttered.

"I have it," Sai spoke up.

Naruto's gaze flickered over to Sai. "When did you get the scroll off of her?"

"When you blew her to the ground with the explosive tag; I sent some of my ink mice over and they managed to get the scroll from her when she was on the ground." Sai answered in a monotone voice.

"She was one of the most poorly focused ninja in battle I have ever seen," Sai said.

"Yes. Worse than Naruto," Kakashi agreed.

"Hey!" Naruto complained.

Kakashi and Sai ignored Naruto's complains and insults which he kept shouting at them.

"We need to head back to Konoha right away now. We can't waste any time." Kakashi told them. "We're going to start travelling back right now. We won't take any breaks. Only if needed. I want to be back in Konoha by tomorrow morning. I am going to send Lady Tsunade a quick message scrolls, and then we shall start heading back."

"Hai," Sai and Naruto replied at the same time.

Naruto was happy. He finally would be able to rescues Sakura. And nothing would be able to stop him now.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Past (Secret Base)**

**Normal POV**

Sakura was propped up with some of the finest silk pillows in the world. She sat in Madara's bed munching on some snacks and reading a book. If she was supposed to be resting, she demanded that she be in best bedroom in the entire base and that was Madara's bedroom.

Munch.

Sakura popped another chip into her mouth.

She was quite bored. Sakura wasn't allowed to leave the bed, only for the washroom, even then she was supposed to have help. Sakura didn't like that. If she wanted to take a piss, she wanted to do it in private.

Sakura had also no seen Madara since she was in the hospital wing. So Sakura was pretty much alone and bored.

Yawning slightly Sakura rubbed her eyes. She refused to let herself fall asleep. Not after what happened with that nightmare she had. Sakura was scared and worried that next she might not wake up from the next nightmare she had...

Just thinking about it made Sakura's body fill up with fear.

A vibrant wave of pain shot through Sakura's head. She could feel herself detaching from the earth...

_Madara chuckled evilly, as he looked down at the crowd of ninja below him. He was standing on top of a huge rock._

"_Okay, remember, Minato and his team must be killed, I don't care how you do, he needs to die." Madara ordered. "Sakura-Hime can't know about this. So if I find out any of you have told her about what happens here, I shall kill you."_

_Fear rippled through the crowd._

_Madara then hoped down from the rock and began to take the lead, the millions of ninja following him. _

_All of the ninja as well as Madara positioned themselves in the perfect spot for an ambush. _

_They were positioned in the forest and bushes which surrounded an upcoming bend on a dirt path. The ninja were all concealed and hidden using Jutsu's and Genjutsu's._

_Many ninja's passed by and none of them noticed them._

_It seemed like hours and hours of just sitting there hidden._

_The sounds of more people approaching the bend could be heard. The hidden ninja's tensed. It seemed this would be the group they would ambush._

_A handsome blonde came into view leading three thirteen year old ninja._

_Once they made it to the bend, the attack was launched._

_They came from every angle mobbing every single one of them. Giving them no room or time for a counter attack; there was only a small sliver of hope that they could make it out of this ambush alive._

_Screams of terror, and panic could be heard, ringing out throughout the air._

_The mob of ninja which circled in around Rin separated. Rin lay limp and unconscious on the ground._

"_RIN, NO YOU BASTARDS RIN!" Obito cried out, breaking through the crowd with rage, rushing to Rin's side. He cradled unconscious body in his arms. "Rin... I'm so sorry," He sobbed._

_A kick was delivered to the side of Obito head; sending him and, Rin who was still in his arms, flying into a tree._

_Once again the ninja surrounded him. _

_Within a few minutes the group had pulled out and moved towards the last surviving victims._

_Obito lay unconscious on the ground Rin in his arms. For some reason he looked peaceful. Maybe because he was soon going to be dying with the one he loves in his arms._

"_OBTIO, RIN!"_

_Kakashi tore through the ninja with Chidori, killing as many of them as he could all in one shot._

_But like Obito and Rin, he was mobbed, and knocked unconscious._

_All that was left was... Minato, he continued to fight for his life, trying his best to be strong._

_Madara appeared behind Minato with a Katana._

_Stab._

_The katana was sticking out right through, Minato's chest. Falling to the ground, he gave one last breath before going limp. He was dead. He was dead. Obito, Kakashi, and Rin would soon follow._

Sakura let out a horrid scream, once was pulled out from what she had just seen.

No...

No...

No!

There was no way what she had just seen was true. Not at all, Madara would never do such a thing; right? But then again Sakura didn't know.

But it could be quite possible.

Madara had already left the base he had sent a messenger to come and tell Sakura he was leaving for a mission. Could that be his mission? To kill those people Sakura had just seen.

Sakura's stomach was in knots.

Ignoring the pain, Sakura hoped from the bed and rushed into the bathroom.

She made to the sink just in time to puke everything she had eaten today and the day before out.

Sakura panted heavily. She focused her chakra across her entire body to help ease the pain and heal the wounds she still had. She knew she was a way better medic-nin than all of the ones that Madara had working here. Sakura knew that with the right amount of time that she could heal all of her wounds. But Sakura didn't have that kind of time right now.

Even if what she had seen was true or not, Sakura had to stop it, Sakura rinsed her mouth out with some water, and changed into some clothes which Madara had brought for her.

Sakura wore the same exact outfit that she always wore. The only difference was that the red top was black with an Uchiha clan symbol on the back instead of the Haruno.

Wasting no more time, Sakura excited the washroom and made her was over to the bedroom door. She ripped the door of the hinges using her inhuman strength. Who give a damn? She certainly didn't.

She basically stormed out of the room.

No one was going to stop Sakura.

This was something she was going to do...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sakura stared at Madara's now destroyed base.

There was nothing left but rubble. The glory of what chakra enhanced strength could do. It was wonderful.

They had gotten in her way, and Sakura beat the shit out of them.

She smirked.

Oh Sakura was good.

The wind whipped in blowing Sakura black cape around her wildly.

Turning her back on the destroyed base, she faced the direction where her instincts were shouting at her to head in.

Sakura lifted up the black hood of her cape to cover her silky pink hair, and face.

Without a single glance back, Sakura began to walk away.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**With Madara**

"Okay, remember, Minato and his team must be killed, I don't care how you do, he needs to die." Madara ordered. "Sakura-Hime can't know about this. So if I find out any of you have told her about what happens here, I shall kill you."

The fear of Madara's words rippled through the crowd.

He was dead serious.

And they all knew not to disobey Madara. Or else there would be some serious consequences. Just thinking about disobeying Madara made them, all shudder with fear.

Not having anything more to say to the crowd, Madara jumped down from the rock he stood upon and landed on the ground in front of the large crowd.

He began to stride forward, the millions of ninja following closely behind him.

It was too late now to chicken out. If anyone were to try, Madara would eliminate them.

As Madara led them all the ninja to the ambush site, he smirked. He would finally be able to kill Minato. Madara had always hated Minato from the moment Madara had learned of his existence. And now he had an even better reason to kill him. Though Sakura didn't know it her heart still belonged to Minato. So killing him would be a pleasure for Madara. For when he killed Minato it would mean that Sakura's heart would finally fully belong to him.

Nothing could stop him from doing this.

It had to be done.

Killing was a pleasure for Madara.

Having to keep up a nice act for Sakura was tiring, so killing Minato and his team would be quite enjoyable.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sakura hoped from tree to tree in a zig sagging pattern at a great speed. Her black cloak whipped out behind her. There was a searing pain at Sakura's side but she chose to ignore it.

If only those medic-nin's that worked for Madara were actually trained properly.

It was beginning to seem as though, Sakura had trouble concentrating on the problem before hand.

Sakura's objective was to save those people.

For some reason they just felt so... familiar to Sakura.

Could Sakura have known them before she had lost her memories?

It was possible.

Anything was possible.

Sakura focused more chakra to her feet for more speed. She needed to hurry.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Team Minato**

Ai had been dropped off at her village, and Team Minato was now returning back to Konoha.

Minato couldn't help but feel as if something was about to happen.

His eyes were locked on the bend which was approaching on the path.

Minato then looked back at his students.

Rin was walking in between Obito and Kakashi; eyes locked on the ground, Obito's gaze was focused strictly on Rin as if he was worried someone might jump out and try to steal her away, Kakashi was scanning the surrounding area, looking for anything unusual.

They seemed fine.

Was it just him?

Kakashi noticed Minato staring.

"Are you okay, sensei?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm fine," Minato told him.

Which was a lie, Minato still wanted to know why he had a feeling as if something bad was about to happen.

He didn't like this at all?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**With Madara**

They would be arriving at the bend in just a couple more feet.

Madara pulled out his old Konoha headband. He positioned it so the sun reflected off it, giving the signal to attack.

With stealthy silence, they launched themselves at Minato and his team.

Madara however stayed hidden in the tree he was hiding in.

He would watch the battle take place first.

Just to see what happens...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Minato cursed. He should have been expecting this. What was this like the second time they had been ambushed? His senses were really out of whack.

Whatever slim chance of hope they had escaping this, was disappearing, and fast.

They were all separated, and having to fight off a bunch of enemies all at the same time.

Minato was being attacked from every different angle at the same time. Minato growled in annoyance. There was no time to form the Rasengan at all or any Jutsu's at all. If Minato could he would be taking down more than three or four enemy ninja at a time. Explosive tags weren't an option either because Minato feared that he might blow himself or his teammates up. So Minato was sorely relying on hand-to-hand combat and kunai's.

Minato continued to wince every time he felt a kunai scratch him, or cut him somewhere.

"OBITO, RIN!" Kakashi's scream rang out.

Minato's head snapped up to look over at his team.

Obito lay unconscious on the ground with Rin in his arms.

Kakashi was now just knocked on unconscious.

Minato felt a sharp pain in his lag. Minato moaned in pain. His eyes began to droop, Minato wanted to sleep. His head began to loll from side to side. No! Minato needed to be strong for Kakashi, Rin, and Obito. They were his team. And they needed him to protect him.

Just then Madara hoped down from his hiding spot in the tree.

He walked through the chaos and blood.

Some of Madara's ninja had begun attacking each other. Not that Madara really cared. They were all just puppets to him.

"You," Minato snarled once his tired eyes caught sight of Madara.

"Me," Madara smirked.

Madara waved his hand in dismissal to the ninja surrounding Minato.

They all broke took off, knowing not to disobey Madara if they feared for their lives.

In a suddenly flash Madara was behind, Minato, a katana in his head ready to strike Minato through the heart.

"MADARA-KUN, NOO PLEASE STOP!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sakura landed on a branch so high up she could see the entire battle scene bellow her. Sakura instantly found Madara in the bloodshed and rage.

Madara suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind the blonde Sakura had seen in her vision. His katana raised ready to strike.

Sakura did the first thing she thought of.

"MADARA-KUN, NOO PLEASE STOP!"

Sakura launched herself from the branch.

She landed softly behind Madara; Sakura wrapped her arms around Madara's waist crying into his back. Her trembling legs soon gave out, not able to hold her weight anymore; Sakura fell down to the ground on her knees, still keeping a tight hold on Madara's waist.

"Please don't kill him,"

"Sakura..." Minato whispered. He was frozen with shock. Sakura was still alive!

"Hime, stand behind me," Madara ordered.

Sakura nodded her head, and stood up on her shaky legs. She gripped onto Madara arms to help keep herself up.

Minato took a step towards Madara and Sakura.

"Sakura, why are you with him?" He asked.

"Stay away, Namikaze," Madara snarled.

"Give me Sakura," Minato growled.

Sakura tugged on Madara's sleeve. "Madara-Kun, what's going on? Who is he?"

A flash of pain shot through Sakura's head. Sakura clutched her head with one hand. She let out a terrible scream which cut through the air.

Minato and Madara's gazes shifted towards Sakura.

"Hime-Sama, are you okay?"

"Sakura!"

"M-my h-h-head," Sakura stuttered, gripping Madara's arms tighter with her one hand. "M-Madara-K-Kun, h-help."

With one swift and quick movement, Madara hit a pressure point in Sakura's neck. She began to fell backwards but Madara caught her. He picked Sakura up bridal style in his arms and gave Minato a smirk.

"I shall allow you to live this one time, alone with your team. But be warned I shall return to kill you. You're only lucky Sakura-Hime showed up." Madara said. "RETREAT EVERYONE!" Madara ordered his team.

"I shall see you soon... Namikaze Minato." Madara said.

With a burst of darkness Madara was gone.

Minato's watched as all the enemy ninja retreated.

Sakura! She was with Madara?

_How come she didn't recognize me? _Minato thought.

His eyes widened as realization hit him. Sakura must have lost her memories, or Madara messed with them. Either way, he was going to get Sakura back somehow. He just didn't know how yet.

Knowing he couldn't waste anymore time, Minato hoisted Rin, Obito, and Kakashi onto his back ignoring the pain.

Minato began to make his way back, Ai's village.

They would have to stay there to recover for now, until they could go after Sakura.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Madara zoomed through the forest. He was heading to his other base in Amegakure.

When Madara had arrived to see the state that his base was in, he knew right away that Sakura was the one who had done it.

She really and truly was an amazing girl.

Sakura never ceased to amaze him.

Seeing as how she came face to face with Minato today, Madara knew she must have recovered some of her memories.

The sealing would have to be done sometime this following week.

Madara couldn't risk, Sakura taking off before the sealing was complete and finished.

She would become powerful.

And she would be all his.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Future (Somewhere)**

**Normal POV**

Kimiko came to a halt; she motioned for Akihiro to stop walking too.

"What is it?" Akihiro asked.

"I sense oncoming chakra." Kimiko replied.

Akihiro's eyes darted to look ahead.

"Who..."

"An Uchiha's chakra," Kimiko told him.

Akihiro scrunched his brows up in confusion. "That doesn't make sense, they are all dead. Wait which Uchiha's chakra is it?"

"Uchiha Sasuke..." Kimiko muttered.

**That's the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it.**

**Sorry for the delay I was at my cottage with my cousins. Also sorry it's not as long as usual.**

**By the way please review!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	15. Explosion of Memories

**Fifteen chappy, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN SHIT!**

'_Thoughts, Sakura and Naruto talking to Inner/Kyuubi, Haine'_

'_**Haine'**_

_Dreams, Visions_

"Talking"

**Inner/Kyuubi talking**

_Recap..._

_Akihiro's eyes darted to look ahead._

_"Who..."_

_"An Uchiha's chakra," Kimiko told him._

_Akihiro scrunched his brows up in confusion. "That doesn't make sense, they are all dead. Wait which Uchiha's chakra is it?"_

_"Uchiha Sasuke..." Kimiko muttered._

_End of Recap..._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Future**

**Normal POV**

"Uchiha Sasuke." Kimiko acknowledged; her emotionless eyes locked on the Uchiha who stood across from her.

"Ikeda Kimiko." Sasuke said in reply, his Sharingan eyes spinning.

"What are you doing here?" Kimiko questioned.

"I have come for you."

Akihiro's hand shot out and grabbed onto Kimiko's wrist. He pulled her back behind her. "You're not touching her." He snarled at Sasuke.

At this Sasuke chuckled. "As if you could stop me,"

"Akihiro... step back. This is my fight."

"Kimiko-Chan, I have to protect you." Akihiro said, looking back at her.

Kimiko's amethyst eye softened up. "Akihiro-Kun I promise I won't lose."

"Good."

Kimiko stepped forward past Akihiro.

"Uchiha, I believe this is when I kick your ass."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Team Kakashi and Shikamaru (time skip to Konoha)**

**Normal POV**

Naruto barged right into Tsunade's office.

Two people stood in front of Tsunade's desk.

Tsunade jumped to her feet at the sight of Naruto. "Did you retrieve the scroll?"

"We did!" Naruto shouted.

"Where is it?"

Kakashi then entered the room, along with Sai followed by team Shikamaru.

"I have the scroll right here." Kakashi said, taking the scroll out from inside his Jounin vest and handing it to Tsunade.

"Good now-

"Granny who the hell, are these two," Naruto interrupted.

A vein popped in Tsunade's forward. "They are Yuuki and Yukio. Now don't interrupt me again!"

Naruto gulped in fear. She was way scarier than an angry Sakura.

"Now that we have the scroll, we can perform the Jutsu I have been looking up." Tsunade continued on.

Naruto's head cocked the side. "What Jutsu?"

"A time travelling Jutsu that only Konoha has record of, to perform this Jutsu you must have a time travelling scroll and four people must perform the Jutsu. Using this Jutsu we can send can send four people to anytime we want. To perform this Jutsu it takes a lot of chakra. It also does not do anything to help the fact that you can only use the time travelling scroll once." Tsunade explained. "So whoever we send into the past will have to find a time travelling scroll."

"I'm going!" Naruto instantly spoke.

"I am going too." Sai said.

Tsunade looked over at Kakashi. "I assume you are going."

"Correct." Kakashi said.

"Good then perfect. Now we need one more person. Who would like to go?"

Neji stepped forward. "I would like to go Hokage-Sama."

"Good then, at least that's settled," Tsunade said.

"Lady Tsunade." Shizune said softly. "How come I have never heard of this Jutsu?"

"Because, this Jutsu has only been passed on to the Hokage's, I only just recently discovered it." Tsunade answered.

Naruto being Naruto ignored all of what Tsunade just said. "When do we go?" He asked basically jumping up and down.

"Tomorrow,"

"What! I want to go now!" He shouted.

Tsunade growled. "Naruto I am the Hokage and I decide what happens around here! And I say tomorrow!"

"Why do we have to go then, why not now? I know you want to save Sakura-Chan too!" Naruto argued.

"You need to rest! You just returned from a mission!"

"I don't need rest!"

"Maybe you don't! But the rest of your team does!"

"I'm pretty sure they all agree with me! We need to go now so we can save Sakura-Chan!"

Kakashi sighed, and place a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto, we need rest. We don't heal like you do."

Naruto glared at Kakashi. "Don't you want to save Sakura-Chan?"

"Of course I want to save her, but we need rest." Kakashi said.

"Ugh! We need to go now! We have no time to waste! What if Sakura-Chan is being injured our tortured right now!" Naruto yelled.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Naruto you're stretching this a little too far."

"I am not!" He shot back.

"Naruto I'm pretty sure nothing is wrong with Sakura-Chan right now." Neji spoke.

Naruto rounded on them all. "Oh and how would you all know?"

"Would you stop acting like a baka for once? Why are you making such a big deal out of this? Everything was fine till you opened you big, loud, mouth." Neji stated.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Neji. "I'M MAKING SUCH A BIG DEAL BECAUSE... I LOVE HER!"

"Dickless that's no reason for you to get so mad, just because we can't go right away." Sai told Naruto.

"As if any of you understand what I'm feeling right now." Naruto growled.

This comment seemed to make Neji snap.

"Bullshit! I love her too!" Neji shot at him.

Neji glared at Naruto. Naruto glared right back.

"Well too bad! I'm never letting you get your hands on Sakura-Chan! She belongs to me!" Naruto ground out.

"I'm not losing to you." Neji sneered.

Sai's eyes flickered back and forth between Naruto and Neji. There was a heavy tension in the air.

"Dickless, Blindy, I'm sure there are a lot of people that care and love Sakura, so you two have no right to argue." Sai said, giving them both a fake smile.

"What are you implying?" They both snapped at Sai.

Sai smirked at them. "I'm implying... that I love Sakura too."

A silence impregnated the room.

"Okay that's enough! I'm tired of this arguing." Tsunade snapped. "Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, and Neji all of you return here in two hours. No lateness. That means you Kakashi. Now everyone leave my office now!"

Everyone gulped at Tsunade's anger but obeyed.

When the room was cleared, the only people who remained were Shizune, Tsunade, Yuuki, and Yukio.

Shizune broke the tension and silence. "That was... I didn't know they all felt so... strongly about Sakura-Chan."

Tsunade took a sip of her Sake. "I knew one day something like this would happen. That both Naruto and Sai's feelings for Sakura would put a strain on their teamwork, it already happened to them before with Sasuke... but now Neji's involved. With Naruto, Sai, and Neji all working as a team to bring Sakura back it's going to be difficult."

"Sakura-Chan's going to have some hard choices to make." Shizune whispered.

Tsunade looked up at Shizune. "I can feel it. The past is already changing with Sakura being in the wrong timeline. I can sense a huge disruption coming. She's going to have a lot of problems ahead of her."

"So I'm not the only one with that feeling too, huh?" Shizune murmured.

"So that's Uzumaki Naruto-San. He has such strong feelings for Sakura-San." Yuuki said.

Tsunade's eyes moved over to Yuuki. "You have heard of him?"

Yuuki nodded her head. "Master, has mentioned him a few time as well as his relationship towards his daughter. He said that their love might end up getting in the way of his plans once or twice."

"Their love..." Tsunade mused. "Love might just be what Sakura needs to save herself, and right now she's got three hot guys after her."

Awkward silence fell in the room and every one sweat dropped.

"She's going to have a hard decision to make." Yukio diverted the conversation of any further awkwardness.

Tsunade shrugged her shoulder and replied with, "Sakura's a bright kunoichi, I'm positive she'll make the right choice..."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

'_Shit' _Kimiko thought as she dodged another lethal strike from Sasuke's katana.

Kimiko pulled out several kunai with exploding tags attached to them. She jumped high up into the air and threw them all in Sasuke's direction. All the kunai were embedded in the grounded, forming a circle of explosive kunai's around Sasuke... he didn't even have time to react because they went off without any sudden warning.

Flipping in mid air, Kimiko landed on the ground a few feet away from the explosion.

When the dust from the explosion cleared up, there was only a crater where Sasuke had been standing.

Kimiko spun around with a roundhouse kick and sure enough Sasuke jumped out of the way to avoid the kick.

"Kagayaku," Kimiko whispered, activating her bloodline. Her eyes were now shining complete silver.

"So this is your bloodline limit..." Sasuke mused as he studied Kimiko's silver eyes.

"Yes." Kimiko said. "... Now I suggest you activate yours, _Uchiha_."

Sasuke smirked. "I don't need to use Sharingan on someone as weak as you." He taunted.

"Don't take me lightly Uchiha!" Kimiko glared at him. Before Sasuke could even process what was happening, Kimiko charged forward. Her fist connected with Sasuke's cheek, sending him slamming into the ground with... leaving a small crater beneath him.

Not wasting anytime, Kimiko began performing quick hand signs. "Chakura no dōbutsu: Kaigai byakko-Jutsu!" She shouted. Kimiko then held out her palms.

Three pure white chakra tigers erupted from her palms and streaked forward like bullets in Sasuke's direction.

"What the fuck." Sasuke cursed under his breath, as the chakra tigers began to attack him from every direction.

Sasuke pulled out his katana and charged head on with one of the white chakra tigers, he stabbed his Katana right through the stomach of the tiger. The tiger snarled at Sasuke and burst into millions of small beautiful sparkling particles, the white chakra from the tiger flowed through the air and back to Kimiko.

Another tiger came launching at Sasuke from his right. The tiger's sharp teeth dug into Sasuke's arm, Sasuke draw back his katana and pierced the tiger through the side, the white tiger cried out in pain and dug its teeth deeper into Sasuke's arm. Sasuke snarled at the white tiger and shoved his katana in even deeper... the white tiger let out one last cry of pain before disappearing with a burst, and just like the tiger before all the white chakra returned to Kimiko.

A white tiger tackled Sasuke to the ground from behind. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and rolled over, so he was on top of the white tiger. Sasuke drew back his katana and sliced the white tiger head off, without any hesitation... and once again the chakra from the white tiger returned back to Kimiko.

Kimiko smirked at Sasuke. "That Jutsu I just used allows me to create chakra animal to attack, heal, send messages and so on... when the chakra animals are killed or I cancel out the Jutsu all the chakra I used to create them returns back to me." Kimiko explained.

"Fuck you." Sasuke snarled angrily.

"Language," Kimiko teased.

Sasuke charged forward with his katana so fast that his movements were a blur to Kimiko.

Kimiko, barely having any time to move, dodged last moment, causing Sasuke's katana to slice through her sleeve and cut her arm.

Sasuke reacted quickly and took another slash at Kimiko, to which she flipped back to avoid... Kimiko straight up only to notice that Sasuke had moved... just then Kimiko stiffened, when she felt a katana pressed against the back of her neck.

"Don't move." Sasuke spoke from behind her. "Or I'll slice your head right off."

Using as much strength as she could muster, Kimiko elbowed Sasuke in the stomach; he doubled over and clutched his stomach. Kimiko took Sasuke's moment of weakness as an opportunity. Kimiko spun around and gripped Sasuke's shoulders and with a strong yank, she pulled herself up onto Sasuke's shoulders, and used them to launch herself up onto a far up tree branch.

Sneering in anger, Sasuke turned around and started to perform the hand signs for one of his favourite Jutsu's.

Kimiko studied the hand signs with her silver eyes, and copied them perfectly.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu," They both shouted at the same time.

Massive orbs of flames expelled from both Sasuke and Kimiko's lips. Meeting half way in the air, from the ground and the tree branch, a huge ball of flames erupted as the two orbs of flames collided with each other, blocking Kimiko's view of Sasuke and Sasuke's view of Kimiko.

When the flames cleared up, Sasuke was nowhere in sight.

'_Shit not again!' _Kimiko cursed mentally.

Kimiko's silver eyes scanned the area look for Sasuke. Kimiko's eyes widened as she felt herself falling face first towards the ground. Kimiko's hands shot out. She landed on a ground in a hand stand, Kimiko then used her hands to push up off of the ground back into the air; she flipped in the air then landed on her feet.

Kimiko pulled out her tanto just as Sasuke re-appeared on the ground next to her, his katana out and ready for her attacks.

The sounds of metal clashing against metal rang out through the air as Kimiko's tanto clashed against Sasuke's katana.

Suddenly Sasuke's hand shot out forward, catching Kimiko of guard, and clasped around her arm. With a strong yank, Sasuke slammed Kimiko to the ground and pinned her down.

"I've got you now." Sasuke smirked. He raised his katana in the perfect striking position, one strike and Kimiko's life would be over.

And before Kimiko could even register what happened, she had sacked Sasuke right in the precious Uchiha family jewels.

Sasuke released his grip on Kimiko instantly and rolled off of her, he gave Kimiko a deadly glare.

Kimiko returned his death glare with a cocky grin.

"You're going to pay for that one." Sasuke snarled, standing up, ignoring the throbbing pain in his... _lower region_.

Sasuke moved stalked forward in Kimiko's direction, his Sharingan eyes were spinning dangerously, and Kimiko knew she had definitely pissed the Uchiha of now...

Sasuke streaked forward with his katana, catching Kimiko off guard, in a moment of panic and last minute defence, Kimiko's hands shot out in front of her... Sasuke's katana went straight through Kimiko's left palm.

A scream of pain escaped Kimiko's throat.

Sasuke smirked and ripped his katana from Kimiko's palm, causing another scream of pain to ring throughout the field.

Kimiko looked up at Sasuke... and spit in his face.

"You little whore." Sasuke sneered, pinning Kimiko up against the nearest tree by her throat.

"L-let me g-go," Kimiko wheezed out.

Sasuke leaned forward and whispered in Kimiko's ear, "I should kill you right now."

Kimiko struggled against Sasuke's bruising grip around her neck. She couldn't breathe and her vision was getting all blurry.

... Kimiko tensed as she felt Sasuke's free hand roaming over her body.

Suddenly Sasuke was ripped away from Kimiko; he went flying across the field.

"Don't you fucking touch her like that again," Akihiro snarled. He was standing protectively in front of Kimiko, a kunai in his left hand.

Sasuke got to his feet; Mangekyo Sharingan was now spinning wildly in his eyes.

"A-Akihiro-Kun, don't look him i-in the e-eye!" Kimiko cried out her voice raspy from being choked.

But it was too late; Akihiro was sucked into a Genjutsu. His body began to fall backwards; Kimiko moved forward and caught him in her arms. She gently sat him under the tree and straightened up; Kimiko turned to face Sasuke, just as he formed the hand sign, Tiger.

"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu," Sasuke shouted.

A great dragon made of fire was now making its way over to Kimiko.

Kimiko cursed and sent a burst of chakra to her feet to move out of the way, before the fire dragon could reach her. Kimiko looked over her shoulder to make sure the fire dragon had followed her and sure enough it had.

Kimiko knew she wouldn't have much hope constantly dodging this thing, so she turned around sharply on her heel and faced the great fire dragon, prepared to take it on. She'd have to use water Justus. It was a good thing that, water Jutsu were something that Kimiko were pretty good at...

Dragon → Tiger → Hare

"Suiton: Mizurappa!" Kimiko shouted. A stream of water then gushed out from Kimiko's mouth and straight at the great fire dragon.

This seemed to anger the fire dragon. It roared and formed a fireball within its mouth.

Kimiko's eyes widened, she bent her knees and jumped into the air landing on the tree branch, just as the fireball had hit the spot where she had been standing before.

Kimiko was going to need another Jutsu... she performed the hand seal, Tiger...

"Suiton: Teppōdama!"

Water was now spitting out of Kimiko's mouth in the form of condensed balls. All of them hit the fire dragon right on target.

The size of the fire dragon lessoned but it was not completely destroyed yet...

Kimiko dodged an oncoming fireball. She landed on the ground with a soft thud; she looked over her shoulder to see that the tree she had been on was now in flames.

Kimiko performed the hand seal Snake, she was sure this Jutsu would end the fire dragon.

"Suiton: Baku-" Kimiko cut off midway. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Sasuke looming over top of Akihiro, katana drawn and positioned over Akihiro's heart.

'_That bastard' _Kimiko thought _'He used the fire dragon to distract me so he could go kill Akihiro-Kun'_

"NOOO LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Kimiko screamed. She broke into a quick run, making her way over to Sasuke and Akihiro.

The great fire dragon opened its mouth and formed the biggest fireball it could... the fire dragon shot the fireball at Kimiko's running figure. The huge fireball exploded just behind Kimiko, sending her hurtling through the air in Sasuke's and Akihiro's direction.

Kimiko ended up smashing right into Sasuke; the both of them went rolling across the ground, Kimiko on top and Sasuke beneath her.

Once the rolling had finally stopped, Kimiko lay motionless on top of Sasuke for a few seconds before she shifted trying to get up. She winced in pain; Kimiko had burns all across her legs, arms and back. The burns were burning intensely with pain... finally Kimiko, somehow- though she didn't know how, managed to prop herself up so she was looking down at Sasuke. His eyes were closed; Kimiko couldn't tell whether he was actually unconscious or just pretending. Kimiko decided that he was unconscious.

Shifting carefully Kimiko started to move off of Sasuke and stood up, flinching in pain as she moved.

Kimiko slowly limped her way over to the unconscious Akihiro.

Behind her, Sasuke's eyes snapped up, his gaze shifted over to Kimiko, who was still limping her way over to Akihiro... making no noise, Sasuke stood up, pulling out a kunai as he did so.

Sasuke then silently and slowly advanced on Kimiko.

Kimiko froze; she could feel a pair of cold and piercing eyes on her back.

Kimiko turned around just in time to see that Sasuke was no longer lying on the ground, but instead he was standing right in front of her, kunai pointed straight at her.

"This ends now." He sneered, he plunged the kunai straight into Kimiko's stomach.

A scream of pain ripped across the field.

Sasuke pulled the kunai from Kimiko's stomach, causing her to scream out in pain once more.

Kimiko did her best to keep her heavy eyelids open, but she seemed to be having no such luck. Black dots were now swarming her vision.

"A-Akihiro-Kun-n," Kimiko mumble just before she fell unconscious into Sasuke's arms.

Smirking in satisfaction, Sasuke picked Kimiko up bridal style and jumped up onto a street branch. He started jumping from branch to branch heading back in the direction of headquarters.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Dead bodied were scattered all across the ground.

Kushina had a look of horror on her face. "Who could have done something like this?" She gasped.

"Do you smell anything, Tsume?" Nanami turned to look at Tsume.

"I smell Sakura-San's scent..." Tsume informed Nanami.

"And," Nanami prodded, she could tell there was more then what Tsume was telling her.

Tsume shifted slightly before responding, "I can also smell Minato and his team."

"What!" Kushina shrieked.

Nanami gave Kushina a look which said 'be quiet'.

"Which way does Sakura-San's scent go?" Nanami asked.

"Northeast,"

"Okay. Let's get moving we don't want to lose her scent." Nanami announced.

"What! No!" Kushina shouted. "We have to follow Minato!"

Nanami glared sharply at Kushina. "We're not following, Minato and his team; we have our own mission to complete."

"So what, I don't care, I don't even know this 'Sakura' person."

"She is a fellow ninja of Konoha! Therefore it is our duty to find her."

"Well, I don't care about her!"

"Kushina Uzumaki I don't care what you think, you're not to go after Minato."

Kushina huffed and crossed her arms.

"Let's not fight my youthful teammates!" Gai shouted with enthusiasm.

Kushina glared at Gai. "Shut up." She hissed angrily.

"Kushina, you will not take your anger out on your teammates." Nanami ordered. "Now let's get moving."

Grudgingly, Kushina followed along behind Nanami, Tsume and Gai.

Kushina could care less what Nanami said... Kushina knew exactly what she was going to do, she was going to sneak away once camp was set up for the night... then she would go find her lovely and sexy Minato...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Future**

"We're almost there." Hikaru announced, landing on the ground with a silent thud. "Probably just maybe two-three miles left."

Kyo and Chikako landed on the ground beside her.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Chikako asked Kyo. "You never did tell me."

"We're going to go kill... Arashi Takahashi."

Kyo winced and looked away, which Chikako seemed to notice.

"Kyo, is something wrong?" Chikako asked. Concern and worry was clear in her voice.

Hikaru sighed and looked at Kyo. "Tell her, Kyo, she deserves to know what's going on."

"You see... Arashi Takahashi, also known as Master, is my father." Kyo admitted his eyes locked on the ground.

Chikako gasped. "Your father is... Master! No way! How come you never told me?"

Kyo looked up at Chikako, and said. "It's my decision whether I tell you who's my father or not."

Chikako glared at him. "Is there anything else you're not telling me?" She questioned.

"... There is one more thing." Kyo said.

"And that would be?" Chikako prodded.

"I... have a younger sister named, Sakura Haruno."

"WHAT!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Konoha**

Naruto, Sai, Neji and Kakashi all stood squished into a small square, which Tsunade had drawn onto the floor of her office. Standing at the four points of the square were Tsunade, Shizune, Yuuki and Yukio.

"Is everyone ready?" Tsunade asked.

"Believe it we're ready!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi smacked Naruto upside the head. "There is no reason to shout, Naruto." He said.

Naruto was about to argue, but Tsunade had already started talking.

"Okay, we are going to perform the Jutsu." Tsunade said, gesturing to the others. "Once we have performed the Jutsu you must open the scroll right away and think of where you want to go. Do you understand?"

"Yes we understand! Now hurry up and perform the Jutsu already granny!" Naruto said.

"Patience is a virtue, Naruto." Kakashi quoted.

"Huh?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Never mind,"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and walked over to her desk. She picked up the time travelling scroll, then walked over to Kakashi and handed it to them. "You're going to be the one to open the scroll." Tsunade told him. "You can't mess up or else this won't work."

"I understand Hokage-Sama." Kakashi said.

"Hey, why can't I open the scroll?" Naruto questioned.

"The reason why you're not opening the scroll is because you're an idiot." Neji said.

Naruto glared at Neji. "I'm not an idiot!"

"Whatever stops the tears," Neji muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Naruto asked sharply.

"Nothing,"

Naruto snorted. "Yeah right, nothing my ass!"

"WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?" Tsunade yelled.

Both Naruto and Neji immediately became silent.

Tsunade returned to her point on the square. "Ready?" She asked Shizune, Yuuki and Yukio.

"Yes," They all said together.

"Okay then... one... two... three..." Tsunade counted down. "Jutsu no idō jikan!"

Kakashi quickly opened up the time travelling scroll right away, causing a huge burst of light to engulf Kakashi, Sai, Naruto and Neji.

"What the-!" Naruto shouted, shocked by the sudden burst of light. However he didn't get the chance to complete his sentence because suddenly they vanished.

Shizune stood there panting and staring at the spot where they had once stood. "They're gone." She said straightening up.

"I wish them luck." Yuuki whispered.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sasuke dumped Kimiko's body down on the carpeted floor in front of Arashi's desk. "Are you happy now?" Sasuke growled. "There's the stupid bitch you wanted."

Arashi smirked and stood up and walked around his desk. He looked down at Kimiko for a few minutes. Arashi then nudged her onto her back using his foot so he could get a good view of the gaping wound in the stomach.

"I can see that you two had a... interesting fight." Arashi said. He then looked up at Sasuke. "I must say, you could have gone a little easier on her. The poor girl is almost dead."

"Piss off!" Sasuke snarled.

"Temper, temper," Arashi teased. "What's got you so riled up?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "The fact that I am running errands for an asshole like you," Sasuke snapped.

Arashi's fist shot out and nailed Sasuke right in the nose. A sickening crack of Sasuke's nose could be heard.

"Watch who your mouth!" Arashi sneered at Sasuke as he grabbed him by the collar. "With _your _Orochimaru you might've gotten special treatment, but with me there is no such thing as special treatment. I'm in charge here. Not you. Me. So learn your place."

Sasuke's eyes were now spinning wildly with the Sharingan.

Arashi rolled his eyes. "Your little bloodline doesn't scare me." He told Sasuke, releasing his hold on Sasuke's collar. "It's nothing compared to mine."

"How dare you insult the Sharingan!" Sasuke roared angrily.

"_How dare you insult the Sharingan!_" Arashi mocked. "Give it a rest!"

Sasuke clenched his fists.

"Now go get me the best Medic-Nin in this building. We need to heal the bitch." Arashi ordered.

Glaring at Arashi, Sasuke left the room without any further comments.

"You can come out now." Arashi hissed.

Madara stepped out from the shadows and stood in front of Arashi.

"Don't you believe you were a little too harsh on him." Madara spoke.

Arashi glared at Madara. "No. I do not believe I was a _little _too harsh on him." Arashi snapped. "Now tell me have you captured the Kyuubi boy?"

"Capturing the Kyuubi boy would be impossible now." Madara said.

"And why is that?" Arashi raised a single brow at Madara.

"He is gone."

"Gone?"

"Yes Gone." Madara said. "One of my spies inside of Konoha has just informed me that Uzumaki Naruto is gone."

Arashi's eye twitched. "What are we supposed to do now? We needed the Kyuubi's chakra so we could complete the ceremony!"

Madara smirked lazily. "It's all been taken care of."

"Oh really and how has it been taken care of?"

Madara pulled a bottle out of his cloak. Inside the bottle was swirling orange chakra. "When I had gotten the letter from my spy that Uzumaki had left I headed over to the shrine where he had his battle with Tsukiko. The Uzumaki boy had leaked out just enough Kyuubi chakra during his battle for me to bottle and seal." Madara explained before he tossed the bottle over to Arashi.

"Where has the Kyuubi boy gone anyways."

"The past..." Madara then paused for a few second for what seemed like dramatic effect. "To go rescue your precious daughter,"

"What!" Arashi snarled. "And you are only telling me of this now."

Madara shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I happened to... forget." And before Arashi could say anymore Madara disappeared with a loud POP!

"UGGGHH!" Arashi shouted in frustration.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Past (Konoha)**

Sarutobi sat in his office going of his paperwork when suddenly a light white filled the room. Sarutobi looked up at the white light but only ended up shielding his eye because of how bright the light was. Sarutobi could hear a POP and the light cleared up. In place of the light were four people.

"Who are you?" Sarutobi demanded getting to his feet.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of Sarutobi and before anyone could stop him he shouted out, "Old man Sarutobi!"

"You idiot, Naruto!" Neji hissed angrily hitting Naruto in the back of the head.

Sarutobi walked around his desk to stand in front of it so he could get a closer look at the four people. He studied each of them closely. The one named 'Naruto' seemed to bear a striking the resemblance the only difference seemed to be the shape of his eyes and face, the man standing beside him with silver spiky hair reminded Sarutobi greatly of young Hatake Kakashi only older, the one on 'Naruto's' other side looked a lot like a younger version of Hyuga Hizashi and as for the fourth one... he looked unfamiliar to Sarutobi.

"I assume that you four are... time travellers." Sarutobi finally spoke.

"You are correct, Hokage-Sama." Kakashi said. "I am-"

"Hatake Kakashi." Sarutobi interrupted, he then looked at the others. "And you three are?"

"Hyuga Neji, son of Hyuga Hizashi."

"I see." Sarutobi mused. "Who is your mother?"

A look of discomfort flashed on Neji's face but he quickly masked it. "My mother is Tsuchigumo Kaoru."

"Tsuchigumo Kaoru... I believe I have heard of her. She is the daughter of Tsuchigumo Akinobu, the Clan leader, and Yuki Haruyo, daughter of the Clan leader of the Yuki Clan." Sarutobi said. "Young man, you are from some very powerful Clans." Sarutobi then looked at Sai.

"The name I was given was Sai." He spoke in a monotone voice. "I have no last name."

Sarutobi nodded his head and gestured for Naruto to speak.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!"

"You're last name Uzumaki?" Sarutobi said somewhat confused. The boy looked so much like Minato, so how on earth did he have the last name Uzumaki. He didn't even look like an Uzumaki, besides the Uzumaki's were known for having red hair. Unless... "I thought your last name would be Namikaze, after all you look so much like Minato. Is he not your father?"

"Oh no he is my father." Naruto said. "But my mother is Uzumaki Kushina."

Sarutobi went silent. Kushina married Minato... Sarutobi somehow doubted that would ever occur. With Minato and Sakura's relationship already so strong the possibilities of Minato ever marrying Kushina seemed slim to none. And when Kushina finds out about Uzumaki Naruto it would only make things bad, especially since it's the son of her and Minato. Sarutobi knew that Kushina would do all that she could to transfer Minato's affections from Sakura over to her... possibly even at the cost of Sakura's life. This was after all, Kushina, the hard working, determined, Kunoichi who was set on winning Minato's heart.

"Hokage-Sama is something wrong?" Kakashi asked pulling Sarutobi out of his thoughts.

"I assume that you four have come for Haruno Sakura?" questioned Sarutobi.

Kakashi nodded his head. "You are right, Hokage-Sama, we have come for her."

"Well then you have a problem there." Sarutobi said. "Sakura was recently sent on a mission with Minato, Rin, Obito and your younger self Kakashi to escort a younger princess named Ai back to her village. While on this mission..."

"What happened to her?" Naruto demanded.

Sarutobi chose to ignore Naruto and continued speaking. "... While on this mission Sakura was kidnapped."

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted. "SHE WAS KIDNAPPED!"

"Shut up and calm down Naruto!" Kakashi said in a stern tone.

"I will not shut up or calm down!" Naruto glared at Kakashi. "Sakura-Chan has been kidnapped and we are just standing here talking. We have to go look for her."

"Naruto," Neji said. "We all want to be out there looking for her right now, but we have to get some more information on the situation right now."

"Screw the information." Naruto growled. "Let's go search for Sakura-Chan right now!"

"Dickless just how do you suppose we look for Sakura without any clue as to where she is?" Sai pointed out.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Who cares? We just search and search until we find her."

Neji groaned at Naruto's stupidity and Sai rolled his eyes.

Sarutobi chuckled. "You certainly inherited Kushina's determination."

"I think it's both Minato and Kushina's." Kakashi shook his head.

"Could we stop getting off track here?" Naruto cut in. "Now tell us where Sakura was headed?"

"Sakura along with her teammates were heading to an unknown village called, Yume no Kuni. On their way there something occurred and Sakura ran off and ended up getting kidnapped."

"I've heard of this village." Kakashi said. "However in the future it's not so little. It's ruled by Takaharu Benjirou and has produced many great ninja."

"Hey! Off track again!" Naruto reminded them with a glare.

Kakashi sent Naruto a warning look before continuing to talk. "I know the way to Yume no Kuni so getting there won't be a problem." Kakashi told Sarutobi. "Is there anything else that we should know?"

Sarutobi hesitated for a slight second before saying, "It seems that Sakura and Minato have... developed a relationship in the time that she's been here."

Jaws seemed to drop.

"S-SHE WHAT!" Naruto exclaimed rather loudly.

"Hokage-Sama is this true?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes. Very true." Sarutobi answered. "They seemed quite close."

Naruto now began to panic. "If my parents don't get together I might not exist!"

"I believe that would be better for us all." Neji muttered under his breath to himself.

Naruto however didn't hear what Neji had said. "This can't happen!" Naruto panicked. "I have to exist! I have to become the greatest Hokage of Konoha!"

"Actually Dickless." Sai started. "You not existing wouldn't be so bad."

"You're only saying that because you want Sakura-Chan to yourself!" Naruto shouted.

Once again Sai rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll you eyes at me!"

"I do believe you can't tell me what to do."

"I'll tell you what to do whenever I want to! You're not the boss of me!"

"And you are _not _the boss of me either, therefore you can't tell me what to do either."

"Smartass."

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment!"

"Thank you."

"Stop saying that!"

"Thank you."

"Cut it out!"

"Thank you!"

"STOP IT!"

"Th-"

Suddenly both Sai and Naruto were smacked in the back of the head by Kakashi. "Both of you stop fighting. This isn't going to help us locate Sakura." Kakashi lectured them. "Now smarten up and apologize to each other."

"Sorry." Sai offered in a monotone voice.

"Sorry." Naruto muttered.

"I didn't quite catch that." Sai said.

"Sorry." Naruto said just a bit louder.

"Still can't hear you."

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

"NARUTO STOP SHOUTING!" Neji finally snapped at the blonde idiot immediately silencing him.

Sarutobi sighed. "Now that the fighting has finished when will you be leaving?"

"We are leaving right now!" Naruto shouted right away.

Kakashi shook his head. "No we are not, Naruto." Kakashi said. "We must prepare first. We need to go buy supplies. We'll meet up at Konoha's gates in an hour. In that time I want you three- Kakashi gestured to Naruto, Neji and Sai- go buy anything you think you might need." Kakashi then looked at Sarutobi. "Is this okay with you?"

"You do what you must." Sarutobi told them. "Now go."

"Right," Kakashi nodded his head. He then looked at Neji, Naruto and Sai. "You three go do what you need to do."

With a loud puff of smoke Naruto, Neji and Sai all disappeared.

Kakashi turned back to face Sarutobi. "Thank you Hokage-Sama."

"There is no reason to thank me." Sarutobi said. "I have grown quite fond of Sakura during the time she has been here. She is a strong willed ninja and has obviously been trained well."

"I agree." Kakashi stated simply. He then headed for the door and just as he was about to exit the room, Sarutobi said...

"I wish you luck in finding her."

Kakashi looked back at Sarutobi and nodded his head in a sign of respect before leaving the room.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Elsewhere**

'_**Sakura... wake up'**_A distant familiar voice said.

'_I don't want to' Sakura_ protested tiredly. _'I don't want to get up'_

'_**You must' **_the familiar voice was becoming clearer now. _**'The time has come'**_

'_The time for what...?'_

'_**The time for you to remember'**_

And with that Sakura's eyes snapped open. A blinding light was bearing down upon her eyes, causing Sakura to squeeze them shut. Sakura went to go move her hand to block her eyes from the light, but instead she found her arm strapped down to a metal table. Wearily Sakura opened her eyes again and looked to the side to see that her arm was defiantly strapped down. She then looked to her other arm to also find it was also strapped down. Struggling slightly Sakura managed to lift her head up just enough to see that her legs were too strapped down to the metal table.

'_What the hell is going on?' _Sakura thought to herself.

"Confused are we, Hime-Sama."

Sakura head snapped to the doorway. Standing there was Madara.

"Madara-Kun," Sakura cried out. "Why am I here? Why am I strapped down? What's going on?"

"One question at a time Hime-Sama," Madara said.

"Fine, why am I here?"

"Because I am tired of being patient with you and waiting, I am going to extract the beast from you."

"Wait, hold on! What beast? What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about the demon sealed within you."

A look of pure confusion crossed over Sakura's face. "I don't have a demon sealed within me."

'_**Sakura, listen to what he is saying' **_

'_Haine, is that you?' _Sakura asked.

'_**Yes Sakura. Now listen to what Madara has to tell you.'**_

"I assume from the expression on your face, your demon has just spoken to you." Madara said.

Sakura didn't reply.

"You will spoke when spoken too." Madara snarled.

"Yes."

"Good. Now back to our talk." Madara continued. "The demon seal within you was placed inside you when you were still inside you mother womb."

"Wouldn't that have killed her?" Sakura spoke. "No one should have been able to survive child birth is the demon was placed inside me when I was in my mother womb. Wouldn't that have killed her? Wouldn't the demon's chakra be to powerful?"

"Yes it would've been." Madara said. "If it wasn't for your mother's bloodline limit,"

"Bloodline limit?"

"Yes a Bloodline limit. Your mother's Clan, the Haruno's, had an alliance and contract with the Dragons." Madara began to explain. "The Haruno's had a Bloodline limit, Zen'nō no doragon, to summon every kind of Dragon known to man, they could tap into their powers, grow Dragon wings, claws, eyes, ears, their senses... anything you name it." Madara now walked over to Sakura and stopped at the side of the metal table. His hand reached forward, causing Sakura to flinch back, and caressed her cheek, stroking it. "Because of this Bloodline limit your mother was able to use the strength of the Dragons to survive labour. You should consider yourself lucky you mother had such a Bloodline limit or..." Madara leant down and pressed a brief kiss to Sakura's lips. "You would've killed her."

"Okay then..." Sakura started to speak; taking in the information that Madara had told her. "Why do you want this demon that is sealed inside me?"

"That answer is simple." Madara smirked. "Your demon is powerful and it will help me to destroy Konoha along with the power of the Kyuubi. If I have the Kyuubi and your precious little demon I will have all the power necessary to destroy Konoha once and for all."

"What does my demon have to do with the Kyuubi?"

"The Kyuubi and your demon were mates a long time ago." Madara told Sakura. "But they ended up being separated and pitted against one another."

"That's horrible." Sakura gasped.

"Oh stop pitying the pathetic beasts." Madara sneered. "Their purpose in life is so we can use them."

"That's not true."

Madara rolled his eyes and continue to speak, "And as for your father... well that man is just as bad as me, maybe even worse."

"What does my father have to do with this?"

"Your dear old daddy wants you for your Bloodline limits-"

"You said Bloodline limits." Sakura interrupted right away.

"Smart." Madara complimented. "Your father also has a bloodline. Subete o shiru me, is what it's called. Your father has the ability to see the past, present and future; he can read auras and emotions, he can control minds, he can read minds, he can levitate objects, create mental and physical shields, steal and absorb chakra, copy other Bloodline limits, Jutsu's anything." Madara informed Sakura. "The Takahashi and the Haruno Clans are the only one with these Bloodline limits because the two Clans, when separate, wedded their children off to each other so each Clan could gain the others Clan Bloodline limit. In fact Sakura, your parents Takahashi Arashi and Haruno Hikaru are cousins."

"So... you're using, but not only that, my own father wants to use me too so he can accomplish his own goals." Sakura said, seeing as it was the only thing that she could think to say.

"Correct."

"... You're a bastard you know that!" Sakura growled.

"Thank you for that compliment, Hime-Sama-"

"Don't call me Hime-Sama!"

"- I really must be going right now." Madara went on talking, ignoring Sakura. "You have an hour to prepare for the painful extraction which will take place." And before Sakura could go on a huge rampage, Madara left the room and slammed the door shut, locking it behind him.

Sakura growled and dipped into her chakra, only to discover that she had been drained. That however did not stop Sakura. She summoned what little chakra she could and tried to use it to break free of the chains which were keeping her tied down to the metal table.

After only ten minutes, Sakura was panting tiredly.

'_**Stop attempting to break free from the chains, Sakura-Chan' **_Haine said. _**'These are chakra absorbing chains and the more you struggle the more chakra it absorbs. If you continue to struggle all your chakra will be drained and you will die'**_

Sakura huffed. _'Then what am I supposed to do?'_

'_**First of I shall help you regain your true memories' **_

'_... What do you mean my true memories?'_

'_**I assumed you would've have figured it out by now. When Madara found you, you were unconscious and in a weak state. He took this into advantage and erased your memories so he could manipulate you.'**_

'_You better not be lying'_

'_**Sakura-Chan, why would I lie to you? I have no reason to do so. And because of you I have discovered the truth; Kyuubi is not at fault for what happened many years ago. So thank you'**_

'_You have nothing to thank me for. I didn't do anything'_

'_**You may think what you want, Sakura-Chan' **_Haine said. _**'Now stop talking'**_

Suddenly Sakura felt a huge burst of powerful, white chakra within her mind. It spread throughout her minds in calming, white waves. The white chakra was touching every part of her mind possible. Sakura's mental walls were coming down. Everything that had happened throughout Sakura's life was now beginning to flash before her eyes. Sakura could see every single little detail in each memory. It was like an explosion of memories...

**Okay sorry for the terribly late update. My cousin and I had terrible writers block so it took us a while to get this chapter finished. **

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, we tried our best to go over it but we are fucking tired as hell.**

**Anyways, we won't update till we get or reviews. So please R&R and spread the word of this fanfiction to your other fanfiction friends!**


	16. Fight!

**Here is the sixteenth chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto**

**O~O~O**

'_Thoughts'_

"_Sakura and Naruto talking to Inner/Kyuubi, Haine"_

'_**Haine'**_

_Dreams, Visions_

"Talking"

**Inner/Kyuubi talking**

_Recap..._

_'__**I assumed you would've have figured it out by now. When Madara found you, you were unconscious and in a weak state. He took this into advantage and erased your memories so he could manipulate you.'**_

_'__You better not be lying'_

_'__**Sakura-Chan, why would I lie to you? I have no reason to do so. And because of you I have discovered the truth; Kyuubi is not at fault for what happened many years ago. So thank you'**_

_'__You have nothing to thank me for. I didn't do anything'_

_'__**You may think what you want, Sakura-Chan' **__Haine said. __**'Now stop talking'**_

_Suddenly Sakura felt a huge burst of powerful, white chakra within her mind. It spread throughout her minds in calming, white waves. The white chakra was touching every part of her mind possible. Sakura's mental walls were coming down. Everything that had happened throughout Sakura's life was now beginning to flash before her eyes. Sakura could see every single little detail in each memory. It was like an explosion of memories..._

**O~O~O**

Sakura's body jolted. Her eyes snapped up and a devious grin formed on Sakura's lips. She could feel both her and Haine's chakra coursing through her body, powering her, and readying her, for the battle that was about to take place. After all, no one was going to get in Sakura's way. She was going to be leaving and, Madara and his little minion would just have to deal with it.

Using her newly found chakra, Sakura broke free of the chains which had been keeping her strapped down to the metal table.

Sakura swung her legs over the side of the table and let her bare feet hit the cold, tiled floor. Sakura stood up and stretched her arms and legs. She didn't need to pull any muscled while fighting.

Yawning, Sakura began walking towards the door. She tried to pull it open, only to find that it was locked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. As if a locked door was going to stop her.

Without any effort, Sakura ripped the door right off its hinges and threw it to the side of the room, where it took down multiple machines and monitors.

"That was fun." Sakura chuckled, as she walked through the door and into the hall.

Just as Sakura had expected, people had come running down the hall upon hearing the crash coming from here room.

Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"Hey! What are you doing out of your room?!" One of them shouted as they reach Sakura.

Sakura turned to face him. She grew back her fist and let it fly. Sakura's fist landed precisely on the guy's nose, and sent him flying back. He took down multiple people was he went flying back.

Sensing a presence behind her, Sakura turned around sharply on her heel with a round house kick, enforced by chakra of course, and sent the person behind her crashing into a wall.

Sakura smirked at the sight.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!

The emergency siren's ringing filled Sakura's ears.

She cursed inwardly, someone had set them off. That meant she couldn't waste anymore time, Madara would be alerted of her escape.

Sakura burst into a sprint down the hallway. As she rounded the corner, Sakura came face-to-face with a huge pack of Madara's ninja.

Sakura came to a halt right away and quickly performed the hand sign, horse. "Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku**(1)**!" Sakura shouted. A huge amount of fire was expelled from Sakura's mouth, forming a massive and intense wall of flames. "That should hold them of." Sakura muttered to herself. She then turned back around in the direction she had come from and sprinted off the hall.

As Sakura ran down the hallway, she dodged kunai, punches, and kicks. She took people out with one hit, and sent some of them flying through a wall.

Sakura skidded to a stop as she came to forked hallway.

"Damn." She growled. Just then Sakura had an idea. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,"

An exact clone of Sakura appeared next to her.

"I want you to head down that hall," Sakura ordered her clone, pointing to the hall on the right. "I'm going to head down the other hall. If you find the exact report back to me," Sakura added, before taking off.

Sakura ran through the halls, making rights, lefts and some more rights. She had no fucking clue where she was going and she had a feeling that she was never going to get out of here.

After a while, Sakura was getting tired of running. Just then an idea popped into Sakura's mind. She came to a sudden stop. Sakura reached into her pocked and pulled out a pair of two leather gloves, and slipped them on. Sakura headed over to the wall, and stopped directly in front of it.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier." Sakura murmured to herself. Sakura drew back her fist, and gathered up just the right amount of chakra.

"CHAA!" Sakura shouted, letting her fist fly forward. The moment Sakura's fist came in contact with the wall, the whole thing shattered. Smirking in triumph, Sakura walked through the huge hole in the wall. Sakura continued along with this process. If she continued doing this, she'd make it out of Madara's base in no time.

Sakura hit yet another wall. It began to crumble. Once the wall had crumbled away into multiple different pieces and small chunks of wall, Sakura gained a clear view of the forest... and freedom of course.

"YESSS!" Sakura cheered, jumping through the hole into the outside world. Finally! She was free. Sakura would be able to go find Minato.

"Now that wasn't nice."

Sakura spun to her right. Standing there, leaning against a tree, was none other than Madara.

"I don't give a shit." Sakura retorted.

Madara straightened up. "Such foul language..." And suddenly, Madara was in front of Sakura. He reached his hand forward and took hold of a lock of Sakura's silky, pink hair. "For a beautiful young woman such as yourself,"

"Don't touch me." Sakura snapped. She slapped Madara's hand away with her own, and then she took a step back. Sakura brought her fists up into a defensive position.

Madara let out a dark laugh. "You think you can beat me." He said. "I'll kill you."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "There is no way in hell that I'd allow _you _to _kill_. I've actually got something to live for... unlike you."

"Such foolishness," Madara chuckled.

"Not foolishness..." Sakura said, shaking her head. "Bravery and determination,"

Madara smirked. "Well then, it's your death."

**O~O~O**

Sakura panted tiredly, just managing to doge an attack from Madara. _'Shit! This isn't good!' _Sakura thought, panicking. Madara was strong. _'How the hell am I going to beat him?' _

"Worried, Hime-Sama?" Madara smirked, as if he had just read Sakura's thoughts.

"Hah! You wish!" Sakura shouted, trying to sound brave, while in reality, she felt the exact opposite.

Madara charged forward, a kunai in each hand. Sakura pulled out kunai of her own. TING! Metal clashed with metal. Sakura gritted her teeth, narrowing her eyes. She knew Madara was holding back on her.

Sakura jumped back, putting space between her and Madara. She had to do something. Sakura knew this was a battle she should keep short. She needed to end this, and quick.

Sakura performed the Clone seal. "_Shadow Clone Jutsu_," Sakura muttered. Multiple Sakura's surrounded Madara. The real Sakura disappeared, cloaking her Chakra.

"You can't beat me with this Jutsu." Madara sneered. "It's pathetic."

"SHANNARO!" All the Sakura' cried together, launching forward into an attack. Madara moved quickly, skillfully dodging, and killing all the Sakura clones, while not being touched or hit by any of their attacks.

Sakura smirked from her hiding spot. She was ready. The clones, after all, were just for a distraction. Looking up, Sakura spotted a high-up tree branch. Perfect. Quietly, Sakura jumped up, landing on the tree branch. Time for the attack.

Sakura bent her knees and jumped high into the air off of the tree branch, just as Madara finished off the rest of the Sakura clones. Just in time. Sakura pulled out multiple kunai, with small bags of explosive tags, disguised as cherry blossom petal. Sakura spun in midair, throwing kunai, after kunai, after kunai. Soon, the kunai were all imbedded in the ground, all around the area where Madara was. Before Madara could react, Sakura performed the activate seal. "_Sakura Blizzard Jutsu_!"

All of the explosive tags when off, exploding the whole area. The trees and the ground blew up, covering the area completely in blown up chunks of trees, ground, as well as dirt and dust.

Sakura smirked, landing on the blown up ground.

"Sorry, Hime-Sama. You missed."

Sakura froze. She went to pivot on her heel to attack, but it was to later. Madara punched her in the stomach, sending her flying. Sakura barrel rolled. Sakura slammed into a tree, halting her barrel roll. Sakura coughed up blood, holding her stomach. She gritted her teeth in pain. Of course. She should've expected that.

Using the tree for support, Sakura got to her feet, her hand pressed to her stomach, glowing green. Sakura smirked at Madara, who was glaring at her.

"I'm a Medic Nin, or did you not know that." Sakura taunted.

"I'll kill you, bitch."

Sakura fake pouted. "What happened to, Hime-Sama? I liked that nickname. I thought it was cute."

Madara let out a scream of pure rage.

Sakura focused some Chakra to her feet. She'd need the extra speed. It'd help her, which she definitely needed. Sakura disappeared into the cover of the tree, or what was left of them.

'_I need another Jutsu. Sakura Blizzard was ineffective.' _Sakura thought, trying to come up with a plan. She was running at top speed, avoiding Madara's eyes. _'Maybe I can still blow him up... I know!'_

Sakura burst into the clearing, ready to try her Jutsu out on Madara.

"What are you going to try now, Hime-Sama?" Madara questioned.

'_That ass!' _Sakura growled. _'He's going to let me attack! He's underestimating me!'_

'_**Use that to your advantage, Sakura-Chan.' **_Haine advised Sakura, out of nowhere.

"_Whatever you say, Haine-Chan," _Sakura replied.

Sakura began performing a Jutsu which Ōnoki, the _Sandaime Tsuchikage_, had taught Sakura. Rat → Boar → Snake. _'Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu!' _A cube began forming between Sakura's palms, a sphere located at its centre. Grinning at Madara, Sakura hurled the cube at him, using her inhuman strength. Madara flipped to avoid the cube; however, the cube followed him, growing in size as it drew neared to him. Finally, the cube caught up to Madara, capturing him inside of it.

Sakura was smirking again, there was no way Madara could avoid this one.

The sphere, located within the centre of the cube, exploded. The exterior walls of the cube effectively restricted the size of the blast radius.

Sakura stood in her position, her eyes locked on the dust particles, which were blowing away in the light breeze. Once cleared and gone, Sakura's eyes widened. Impossible! In the crater- caused by the explosion- was a sphere of rock.

Suddenly, a huge hole was blown in the side of the rock sphere. Madara emerged from the hole.

"How did you...?" Sakura gasped. Madara shouldn't have been able to have lived through that explosion. He should've been dead!

"Last minute I created a rock sphere to protect me, and then I channeled my Chakra through it, hardening it, making it nearly impossible to destroy." Madara explained.

"But... that technique," Sakura struggled with her words. "It... It isn't limited to just affecting physical matter; it can also affect Chakra-based defaces. Your rock sphere; it was both physical matter and Chakra-based. It shouldn't have been able to withstand the blast."

"I'm Uchiha Madara." Madara spoke, sounding overly cocky. "What do you expect?"

"Ugh!" Sakura growled, frustrated. Not thinking straight, Sakura channeled Chakra to her fist. She slammed her fist to the ground. Immediately, the ground cracked and began breaking. The destruction of the ground spread out underneath Sakura and Madara's feet, going miles, and miles. Huge, and small, chunked of ground flew everywhere.

Madara cursed, jumping into the air, flipping to avoid chunks of earth and tree, which were flying everywhere.

"YOU ASS, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sakura raged. Using her insane strength, Sakura ripped a tree trunk right out of the ground. She jumped into the air, following after Madara, her arms wrapped around the tree trunk, holding it. Sakura swung the tree trunk, attempting to hit Madara with it.

Madara dodged it, diving towards the ground, landing safely on his feet. He smirked. This entire situation... it was amusing.

Sakura, still midair, using all her might and threw the tree trunk, right at Madara.

Madara, not moving or fazed, pulled out multiple kunai, with explosive tags attached to them. He threw them. They all stuck and dug into the oncoming tree trunk. They exploded, destroying the tree trunk. Splinters of wood went flying everywhere.

Sakura landing on the ground, panting. _'I don't know how much longer I can go on.'_

"Come on, Hime-Sama." Madara taunted. "You aren't finished yet, are you?"

Tiger → Horse → Rabbit → Rat → Dog; Sakura performed the string of hand signs as quick as she could. It was a good thing Madara underestimated her, or else he would have his Sharingan activated. Chakra Scalpel initiated on Sakura's hands.

Sakura charged forward, trying to hit Madara with Chakra Scalpel. Having no luck, Sakura deactivated the Chakra Scalpel, choosing to engage Madara in hand-to-hand combat. Every hit, kick, punch... anything; Madara dodged. Sakura dropped low, doing a sweep kick, trying to knock Madara off of his feet. Before Sakura could get up to her feet, Madara pinned her down.

Sakura struggled again him, trying to get him off of her. Madara punched Sakura in the face, sending her head slamming in the ground. Sakura saw stars. Growling, Sakura recoiled, attacking back. She flipped them. Sakura was now sitting on Madara's stomach. Sakura drew back her fist and punched Madara in the face. CRUNCH! Sakura smiled a victory smile. She had broken Madara's nose.

Madara slapped Sakura in the face with such force that she went flying. Sakura crashed into the ground. She brought a hand to her cheek, her hand glowing green. The pain in Sakura's cheek eased.

Sakura continued panting, getting to her feet. Madara was already on his feet as well. The two of them stared at each other, most likely trying to anticipate the enemies move.

"_Haine-Chan, I don't have much Chakra left." _Sakura said to Haine. _"I need your help! Please!"_

'_**Sakura-Chan...' **_Haine's voice carried throughout Sakura's mind, soft as a whisper. _**'I'll lend you my power, my strength, my Chakra. You will win this. I would not have it any other way. You are under my protection.'**_

A sudden burst of energy, power and Chakra flowed through Sakura, filling her up and healing her wounds. A light pink glow surrounded Sakura, making her glow lightly. Sakura gained a pair of white fox ears and a single, white fox tail. Sakura's nails sharpened. Her teeth became fox canines. Her beautiful, breath-taking, green eyes became narrowed, blood red slits.

Madara stiffened, taking in the sight before him. She had completely transformed. She was practically oozing Chakra now. He had no choice now. Madara's Sharingan activated, spinning wildly.

Sakura grinned. _'Heh, so what; he's activated his Sharingan. That's not going to stop me.'_

Both Sakura and Madara charged forward, kunai's in their hands. Their kunai's clashed with one another. Sakura, suddenly, jumped back, choosing to throw her kunai. Madara simply blocked Sakura's kunai with his own. Before Sakura could do anything, Madara quickly performed a series of hang signs, which were so fast that they were a blur to Sakura's demon eyes.

"_Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique_!"

A massive orb of roaring flame was expelled from Madara's mouth, coming right towards Sakura. Sakura shock slowed her down, causing her to move last minute, getting scorched on the calf by the flame orb. Haine's Chakra instantly healed the wound.

Madara narrowed his eyes. _'The Demon's Chakra heals her instantly. I need to wound her, seriously.'_

Tiger hand seal. "_Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique_."

Madara expelled a number of dragon head-shaped fireballs from his mouth. They all charged at Sakura. Sakura smirked, in idea coming to mind.

"_Water Release: Water Current Release Song Technique_."

Just like Madara, only water, Sakura expelled a number of dragon head-shaped water balls. Madara was shocked, though he masked it pretty well.

"Well, well, well, what a smart trick." Madara complimented. "But how did you manage it."

"It's simple, actually." Sakura answered. "I just took your Jutsu and changed it. I used water, instead of fire."

"_Haine-Chan, is that you answering for me?" _Sakura questioned.

'_**Yes, it is.'**_

"Yes, but how? There are now water supplies for you to perform that Jutsu." Madara spoke.

"Again, simple," Sakura said, smugly. "As a Medic-Nin, I discovered a way to store water inside my body. Water specifically used for water-based Jutsu's. That way, I don't need to be by a water source all the time to perform those water-base Jutsu's."

"Intelligent."

"Thank you... Madara-_Kun_,"

"You're thanking me. I am ever-so grateful." Madara said. "However, you won't be thanking me once I kill that boy-toy of yours. What was his name? Namikaze Minato?" Madara smirked. It was a cruel smirk. "I'll enjoy listening to his scream. In fact, I think I'll make your watch. You can hear him scream. Scream for you to help him, as you watch, hopelessly."

"YOU BASTARD, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MINATO! I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU CAN PUT YOUR HANDS ON HIM!" Sakura raged, the Demon Chakra completely beginning to take her over. In was obvious to Madara, Sakura was losing control. Perfect.

'_**Sakura-Chan, you must calm down. This is what he wants. He wants you to lose control. He wants you to become a monster; a murdering monster.' **_Haine spoke, attempting to calm Sakura down. However, it didn't seem to be working very well. _**'You must control you anger, you power. Do not let it take you over, Sakura-Chan. You are better than this. Tame yourself.'**_

Sakura completely ignored Haine. She threw back her head and released a ferocious roar. It was full of anger, rage, and most of all, blood lust. Sakura sprouted a second tail. Her canines were now so long and pointed, they were peeking out of Sakura's mouth, hitting her lip. Sakura's long, and sharp, nails had turned completely black. Her skin began peeling away. She was becoming a beast.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"SAKURA!"

**O~O~O**

Kakashi, Naruto, Neji and Sai were all jumping from tree to tree, moving fast. With their large stamina supplies, they were able to get where they were headed, three times as fast.

Naruto came to a sudden halt on a tree branch, nearly causing Neji to crash into him. Naruto's eye were wide, shocked. He couldn't believe! This Chakra! It was Sakura's. However, it was different. More powerful. Most of all, it was scary.

"Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto whispered, his voice carrying over to Kakashi with the soft breeze. They had all stopped, and were now staring at Naruto, waiting to know his reason for randomly stopping.

"Naruto?"

"Do you feel that Chakra?" Naruto questioned, not looking directly at Kakashi, but over his shoulder, in the direction he could feel the Chakra coming from.

Kakashi nodded his head. "It's Sakura's."

"Let's go."

**O~O~O**

Minato felt uneasy. He was jumping through the trees. He was going to find Sakura. He was going to get her back. As soon as he could, Minato had snuck out of Ai's village. Seeing as how Kakashi, Obito, and Rin were not yet well-enough to be moving, Minato had left them behind, planning to come back for them once he had Sakura with him.

Anyhow, Minato still felt uneasy. He kept looking around, expecting an attack. However, that was not what was making him feel this uneasy. It was a Chakra, which he felt. It was strong, powerful, and radiating with scary energy. But yet, it felt familiar to Minato, and he didn't know why.

Just then, it dawned upon Minato. It was Sakura's Chakra! Minato shook his head. _'Impossible!' _He thought. _'This Chakra... It's too dark! There is no way it could be Sakura's Chakra! Her Chakra is warm, soft and caring, yet still strong. Her Chakra has a healing nature to it. This Chakra has nothing like that! It's like a Demon's Chakra.'_

'_I need to get her!' _With that last thought, Minato took off in the direction of the Chakra. Sakura's Chakra.

**O~O~O**

Naruto was shocked. The sight before him, he didn't know how to react to it. There was Sakura, looking like a Demon. Her skin was peeling away. Her nails; they were long and sharp, dangerous. Her teeth had turned into canines, also dangerous. A Demonic Chakra surrounded her, taking over her body. Standing across the destroyed fight space, was the one and only, Uchiha Madara.

Doing the only thing he could think of, Naruto shouted, "SAKURA-CHAN!"

**O~O~O**

Minato couldn't believe it. He gasped. Sakura just looked so... monstrous. Like who she was... was complete and utterly lost, never going to return. There was a dangerous, and scary, Chakra swirling protectively around Sakura. Her once short nails were now long and sharp; looking as though they could cut or slice anything. Her teeth were now canines. Sakura's skin was also peeling away. It was a scary sight.

Minato's eyes wondered across the destroyed space, landing upon Uchiha Madara. Minato glared at him. He would kill Madara. Minato returned his breath-taking, blue eyes back to Sakura.

"SAKURA!"

**O~O~O**

**Hehe, that's the end of this chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long to update. My cousin and I have had some major writer block. However, we have planned out how we are going to end this, and how everything is going to go down. We think this story might be anywhere from 20-30 chapters. Probably.**

**Once again, sorry for the long wait for this chapter. And sorry for any grammar mistakes. I think once this story is done, we shall go through all the chapters, edit and make all the chapters better. I promise.**

**Oh and I know, it is not as long as the other chapter. But my cousin and I have trouble, now, wirting such long chapter. So, from now on, the chapter will be anywhere from 6-8 pages, on Word Document. It's just so hard to write long chapter. We feel as though we are dragging everything on when we write very long chapters. Just thought we would let you know.**

**NOW! Please review! If you don't, I shall send Madara to kill you!**

**DO IT!**

**V**


	17. I Love Sakura!

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, as you all know already.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Sakura and Naruto talking to Inner/Kyuubi, Haine"_

**'**_**Haine'**_

_Dreams, Visions_

"Talking"

**Inner/Kyuubi talking**

**O~O~O**

"SAKURA!"

Sakura froze and turned to look behind her, her eyes locking on Minato right away. Seeing a perfect opening, Madara shot forward, striking Sakura with a powerful kick to the head. Sakura gasped and went flying forward, slamming straight into the nearest tree. Sakura eyes fluttered weakly and closed.

Madara smirked at Sakura's unconscious figure, and then he looked up at Minato and smiled cruelly. Then, without any warning, Madara disappeared.

Minato cursed to himself and jumped from the tree, rushing over to the unconscious Sakura. He dropped to his knees at Sakura's side and scooped her up into his arms.

"Hey! You! Let go of Sakura-chan!"

Minato rose to his feet, clutching Sakura tightly against his chest, and looked to see a young guy around the ages of nineteen and twenty coming barrelling towards him.

At the sight of this stranger, Minato's eyes widened. It was like a younger-version of himself. He had spiky, blonde hair and blue eyes with tanned skin and whiskers on his cheeks. Minato didn't know what to say or think.

Following along behind this Minato-look-alike was an older-looking-version of Hatake Kakashi and a Hyuuga, as well as a pale-skinned guy.

Naruto, seeing as how Minato wasn't letting Sakura go, began making his way towards Minato. However, he stopped a few feet away from Minato, and Naruto's eyes widened as he took in the sight of Minato.

"Who are you?" Minato questioned, tightening his grip on Sakura.

Naruto said nothing. He just stood there and stared at Minato.

The Kakashi-look-alike stepped forward and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto..." He said.

"He... my..." That was all that Naruto managed to get out.

"The uncanny resemblance between Naruto and this man," Sai gestured to Minato, "is... uncanny."

Naruto turned to Sai and abruptly punched him in the face, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Naruto," Neji hissed, only to be ignored by Naruto.

"Well," Sai muttered, getting to his feet and wiping the dirt away from his face, "that wasn't very nice."

Kakashi stepped forward and grabbed onto Naruto, locking him into a tight grip, which Naruto struggled against. "Calm down, Naruto." Kakashi told him sternly and calmly, keeping his voice low so that only Naruto could hear.

Naruto continued to struggle, but after a few minutes, he stopped.

"We can deal with this later." Kakashi went on. "Sakura comes first. We need to make sure she is safe and comfortable."

"You are right." Naruto muttered, sounding slightly annoyed. "Sakura comes first..."

**O~O~O**

Having introduced themselves to one another, they made their way to Ai's village with Minato – he was still holding Sakura, refusing to let go of her – leading the way.

The whole journey to Yume no Kuni, no one spoke or said anything. There was only the odd glance from Kakashi in Minato's direction or Naruto's.

Eventually, they reached Yume no Kuni within a day and a half – as both Naruto and Minato refused to stop. Sakura was their top priority and they wanted to make sure she was safe and sound and could be well-rested.

They entered the castle of Yume no Kuni and Ai came barrelling down the front steps. She came to a halt at the bottom steps, her eyes locking on the unconscious Sakura in Minato's arms. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "What is _she _doing in _my _castle?"

"She needs medical attention." Minato replied through gritted teeth. He didn't have the patience to put up with Ai right now.

"So," Ai sneered. "Take her somewhere else."

"Hey! Stop being a cunt!" Naruto shouted angrily, clenching his fists.

Ai smiled coyly at Naruto. "Oooh. Who are you?"

"None of your business," Naruto snorted at her.

"Whatever." Ai waved Naruto off and turned to Minato. "Minato, my dear, you can stay here if you want, but that pink-haired-bitch needs to go."

Minato glared at Ai and walked away, heading down the hall towards the medical-wing.

"No! No! _No!_" Ai screeched angrily. She began storming after Minato, waving her fists wildly in the air. "She cannot stay here!"

Sai came up behind Ai and knocked her unconscious. Ai's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell unconscious in Sai's arms.

"Sai..." Kakashi began warningly

"Sorry. She was worse than Ugly on a rant." Sai smiled at everyone.

Kakashi simply sighed. "Bring her to the medical-wing as well," he said, following the direction which Minato went in along with Naruto and Neji.

'_What did I do?' _Sai wondered briefly as he picked Ai up and followed the others.

**O~O~O**

"She's in a coma." A medic-nin by the name of Nadeshiko informed them all. "But –"

"What!" Naruto cut her off with a shout, his brilliant blue eyes widening. "Is Sakura-chan going to be okay?!"

Nadeshiko pressed her lips into a thin line and placed her hands on her hips. "If you didn't interrupt me, I could tell you."

"Sorry." Naruto mumbled, though he didn't actually sound very sorry at all.

"Good." Nadeshiko nodded her head, deciding to let Naruto's very unapologetic sorry go. "As I was saying, Haruno-san has gone into a coma, however, it is nothing you need to worry about; her body has gone into a coma to help recuperate and bring back up her chakra levels. So, you have nothing to worry about."

"How long will this self-induced coma last?" Neji asked. After all, they were on a sort of tight schedule

"It should only take a day or two." Nadeshiko reassured. "Though, while she is in this coma, it would not be wise to pick her up and move her. If you were to move her, it could be possible that her body would take it as some sort of threat and lash out. And that wouldn't be good... she'll have to remain here, as will you all."

"Thank you," Minato told the medic-nin sincerely as he moved to Sakura's side. He started making gentle circles on the back of Sakura's hand with his thumb – Naruto noticed this and stiffened slightly.

"And what about her?" Sai ask bluntly, gesturing to the knocked-out Ai across the room.

"Oh, Ai-sama... she'll be completely fine." Nadeshiko shrugged her shoulders. "She'll be out for the rest of the day... though I'm sure no one has much complaint to that. She's a nightmare." And with that said, Nadeshiko excited the room.

Finally, Naruto turned to Minato. "Let Sakura-chan go. You have to. You... you may be my father, but right now, that doesn't mean anything to me..."

Minato looked slightly surprised at the "father part", but he also looked like he'd been expecting it. "I can't let her go." Minato simply said.

"You have to. Sakura-chan belongs to the future... with me. Not in the past with you."

"Even if she'd told me that... even if I'd known... that wouldn't have stopped anything." Minato said, keeping his composure. On the inside, he was shocked, with many thoughts running through his mind. "Sakura... she's simply amazing. Everything about her..."

"No. No." Naruto was shaking his head and clenching his fists. "She is mine. I love Sakura-chan."

Minato took a step forward and said, "Look, I'm not trying to cause you any problems, but when it comes to Sakura... that is where I draw the line. I _love _Sakura. More than anything... _more than you_,"

Naruto suddenly punched Minato in the face, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted, going to grab Naruto.

"Don't!" Minato said to Kakashi, stopping him. "Let him!"

Naruto glared at Minato and pinned him down, punching him in the face again, and again, and again. Minato simply just lay there, taking every punch that Naruto threw at him, not even trying to block them or throw him off.

"Fight back!" Naruto was screaming as he punched Minato again.

"No."

"_Fight back_!"

"_No_."

Naruto suddenly stopped punching Minato. He slowly unclenched his fists and allowed his arms to fall limply to his side. "I... I..." But Naruto trailed off.

Minato just looked up at Naruto, waiting.

Naruto got to his feet and walked out of the room, slamming the door as he left.

Minato just continued to lay there on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

"Should we go get him?" Sai asked, for once not referring to Naruto as "Dickless". Right now, Sai knew it was not the time.

"No." Kakashi said. "Naruto needs to be alone. He needs to calm down and figure out what he is going to do. Going after him right now wouldn't do him any good, or any of us any good. We'll just wait for Naruto to come to us."

Finally, Minato sat up, leaning against Sakura's bed. He ran a hand through his spiky, blonde hair. "I fucked up." He said to himself.

Kakashi looked down at his sensei. "S – Minato, I think it is time that we explain the whole entire situation to you."

"Yeah," Minato said. "Yeah, it is."

**O~O~O**

**Okay...! That is the end to this chapter!**

**We were going to make it longer, but then we decided that we were going to post this because we haven't posted anything in forever. Plus, we – I, specifically – didn't want to drag this chapter on, not with everything that happened.**

**Anyways, sorry for any silly grammar mistakes... and please review!**


End file.
